Die letzte Chance
by MalfoyRage
Summary: Ein Unfall im Tränkeunterricht verursacht eine telepathische Verbindung zwischen Harry und Draco, die gerade ihr gemeinsames Outing hinter sich haben. Neue Kräfte und alte Geheimnisse bringen harte düstere Zeiten. Slash, Darkfiction, AU
1. Perfekte Weihnachtsstimmung

1 Perfekte Weihnachtsstimmung

Die Vorfreude auf die Weihnachtszeit war dieses Jahr ganz besonders stark in Hogwarts. Überall liefen die Vorbereitungen auf Hochtouren. Es wurde geschmückt und alle redeten plötzlich nur noch von Geschenken und Weihnachtstimmung. Der Schulball und wer mit wem dort erscheinen würde, war in aller Munde. Natürlich hatte Ron vor, mit Hermine hinzugehen und voller Enthusiasmus erzählte er von nichts anderem mehr, als von seinem Vorhaben, ihr endlich seine wahre Liebe zu gestehen und um ihre Hand anzuhalten. Harry freute sich für seine beiden besten Freunde und doch konnte sich bei ihm nicht die richtige Weihnachtsstimmung einstellen.   
Niemand von seinen Mitschülern aus Gryffindor hatte bemerkt, dass der schüchterne 17Jährige trotz der riesigen Schar von Verehrerinnen immer noch ohne Begleitung dastand und von Tag zu Tag stiller und verschlossener wurde. Je näher sich die Weihnachtsferien näherten, um so schlechter war es um Harrys Laune bestellt und nun wurden seine Freunde hellhörig. Hermine spürte deutlich, dass etwas mit ihrem besten Freund nicht stimmte. Aber jedes Mal wenn sie ihn fragte, was los sei, antwortete er nur ausweichend: ?Mach dir um mich nur keine Sorgen, Hermine. Ich mag bloß den ganzen Rummel nicht."  
  
Ron war zu beschäftigt mit seinem Plan und fragte Harry lediglich vollkommen geistesabwesend, als sie am Tag vor dem besagten Schulball beim Frühstück saßen: ?Sag mal, mit wem gehst du eigentlich jetzt zum Ball?"  
Harry versuchte ein möglichst unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu machen, als er verzweifelt die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme versteckte: ?Keine Ahnung, ob ich überhaupt auf den Ball gehe."  
Ron sah seinen besten Freund ungläubig an und setzte zu einer seiner berühmten Schimpftiraden an. Doch bevor der Rotschopf  loslegen konnte warf Harry schnell ein: ?Ich werd´ schon noch jemanden finden. Außerdem hasse ich diesen Krampf sowieso. Erinnere dich nur mal an das Fiasko in unserem vierten Jahr."  
Bei der Erwähnung des vierten Schuljahres huschte sofort ein Schatten über das Gesicht des Gryffindors. Hermine warf Ron einen warnenden Blick zu, der besagte, dass es wesentlich gesünder war, nun das Thema schnellstens zu wechseln, bevor entweder sie oder sein bester Freund ihm die Laune verderben konnten. Ihre kleine Unterhaltung war nicht vollkommen unbemerkt geblieben. Am Tisch der Slytherins beobachtete ein hämisch grinsender Draco Malfoy das Geschehen mit unergründlichen stahlblauen Augen. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sein Gegenspieler schon seit geraumer Zeit wie ein fünftes Rad am Wagen wirkte, wenn er bei Ron und Hermine saß. Das früher ach so unzertrennliche Trio von Gryffindor existierte schon lange nicht mehr, seit Ron und Hermine ständig nur Augen füreinander hatten.  
  
Draco Malfoy wirkte im Gegensatz zu seinem ewigen Rivalen überhaupt nicht einsam. Seine ständigen Eskapaden und One-Night-Stands hatten ihm mittlerweile einen gewissen Ruf eingebracht. Er war ein hübscher, junger Mann mit hellblonden, nahezu weißblonden Haaren, die er nun kürzer trug. Draco wusste ganz genau wie er seinen Charme und sein berühmtes Lächeln ausspielen musste, um das zu erreichen was er wollte. Und doch hatte er bisher noch nicht gefunden wonach er suchte. Keine seiner bisherigen Beziehungen konnte ihn wirklich befriedigen, weshalb sie meist recht schnell vorbei waren. Blaise, der neben Draco saß, stupste ihn in die Seite und fragte neugierig: "Draco, wer ist denn deine Ballbegleitung dieses Jahr?"

Jäh aus den Gedanken gerissen antwortete der mit einem leichten Lächeln: "Ich habe immer noch nicht die geringste Ahnung."  
Äußerlich wirkte Draco vollkommen ruhig als sein  Hausgenosse ihn lächelnd ansah und ihn neckte: "Oh, du willst also ein Geheimnis daraus machen? Alter Schürzenjäger."  
Draco musterte Blaise mit einem unbeteiligten Gesicht und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Dieser sah seinen Freund mit abschätzenden, stahlblauen Augen an und stopfte eine sich lösende, schwarz-blaue Strähne zurück den Pferdeschwanz.  Draco gab keine weitere Antwort und wollte offensichtlich ein Mysterium daraus machen.

In der folgenden Nacht wälzte sich Harry ruhelos in seinem Bett hin und her. Nachts fühlte er seine Einsamkeit noch stärker. Es gab keine ablenkenden Ausweichmanöver, um seinen unangenehmen Gedanken zu entgehen. Der Gryffindor seufzte leise und fuhr sich durch seine mittlerweile fast schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare, die er tagsüber mit einem Haargummi bändigte. Um die anderen nicht zu stören, beschloss er, einen nächtlichen Spaziergang in den abgelegenen Westturm zu machen. Wie üblich würde er auf dem Dach enden, weil man von dort sehr gut die Sterne beobachten konnte.  
  
Harry griff seinen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel und schlich sich aus dem Gryffindorturm. Er hatte dieses Mal Glück und begegnete weder Mr Filch, dem unsympathischen Hausmeister, noch seiner ewig nervenden Katze Mrs Norris. Auf dem Dach des verlassenen Westturmes angekommen, ließ sich Harry auf den Rücken fallen und beobachtete tief in Gedanken versunken die Sterne. Sonst hatten die leuchtenden Punkte am Himmel immer eine äußerst beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn, aber heute verfehlten sie ihre tröstende Wirkung vollkommen. Seine ganze  Trauer und die Einsamkeit stiegen unaufhaltsam an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins.  
In der heutigen Nacht rächten sich seine unzähligen Versuche, die aufsteigende Verzweiflung einfach zu ignorieren und zu verdrängen. Harry wurde von den ganzen aufgestauten Gefühlen überwältigt. Unfähig sich dagegen zu wehren, schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen und bahnten sich ihren Weg in die Freiheit. Er schloss die Augen, doch trotzdem flossen ihm immer noch Tränen über das Gesicht und befeuchteten seine spröden Lippen. Der Junge, auf dem die ganze Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt lastete, spürte den salzigen Geschmack seiner eigenen Tränen und der immer größer werdende Kloß in seinem Hals drohte, ihn zu ersticken. Das Bedürfnis laut aufzuschluchzen wuchs fast ins Unermessliche. Der stechende Schmerz in seiner Brust und in seinem Hals wurden immer stärker.  
  
Plötzlich durchbrach ein schleifendes Geräusch die Stille der Nacht und eine andere Person zog sich keuchend und leise vor sich hinfluchend durch das Dachfenster hoch. Harry hatte keine Energie mehr in seinem Körper. Er blieb einfach reglos liegen. ohne jeglichen Versuch seine Tränen wegzuwischen oder sich zu verbergen. Schon ertönte eine ihm wohlbekannte, schnarrende Stimme neben ihm: "Potter, was machst du denn hier?"

Draco Malfoy konnte in der Dunkelheit sein Gegenüber nur schemenartig erkennen, aber wusste trotzdem sofort, mit wem er es hier zu tun hatte. Der reglos daliegende Gryffindor gab keine Antwort. Draco blinzelte irritiert, um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Er war ziemlich verärgert, weil er seinen Lieblingsplatz besetzt vorfand. Ausgerechnet der Gryffindor musste dort auf ihn warten, obwohl er jetzt am liebsten allein sein wollte, um erst mal sein Gefühlschaos zu ordnen.  
Mit katzengleichen Bewegungen näherte sich der Slytherin Harry und ließ sich zögernd neben ihm nieder. Neugierig beäugte er den immer noch reglos daliegenden, schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Zu seiner Verwunderung stellte er mit einem leichten Schaudern fest, warum Harry nicht geantwortet hatte. Er war ganz offensichtlich zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen oder er schämte sich ganz einfach, weil er, auch wenn es fast unglaublich schien, weinte. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben fühlte sich Draco Malfoy total hilflos. Er  war zutiefst geschockt, aber seltsamerweise auch irgendwie berührt von diesem Anblick.

Harry Potter hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen und versuchte verzweifelt gegen seine Tränenflut anzukämpfen, um seinem ewig stichelnden Rivalen nicht so ein leichtes Ziel abzugeben. Aber er fühlte sich wie ausgelaugt und es wollte sich einfach kein Erfolg einstellen. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die Augen aufzumachen und sich auf ein äußerst unerfreuliches Wortgeplänkel vorzubereiten. Harry öffnete seine tränenverschleierten, grünen Augen und sah den Slytherin mit ratlosem Gesichtsausdruck neben sich sitzen.  
  
Als Draco sah, dass sein Gegenüber die Augen öffnete, wusste er zunächst gar nicht wie er reagieren sollte.  Dies war eine vollkommen neue und unerwartete Situation für ihn. Harry raffte sich zu einer sitzenden Position auf. Sofort fielen ihm seine schwarzen, unbändigen Haare ins Gesicht und verdeckten seine Augen. Nur das leichte Zittern der Schultern verriet, dass der junge Zauberer immer noch geräuschlos weinte. Noch immer hatte keiner von beiden etwas gesagt und der Slytherin verspürte plötzlich den unbändigen Drang, den anderen Jungen einfach tröstend in den Arm zu nehmen, obwohl es sich hier um den Wunderknaben von Gryffindor handelte. Aber er konnte einfach niemanden weinen sehen auch wenn es hier um seinen Rivalen, den berühmten Harry Potter, ging.

Draco erinnerte sich plötzlich an seine eigene miserable Gefühlslage, der er es zu verdanken hatte, dass er sich hier auf dem Dach des Westturmes befand. Der Slytherin spürte seine eigenen Tränen aufsteigen, während er dem anderen Jungen tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Harry in einer ähnlichen Verfassung war, schien es irgendwie weniger schlimm zu sein, die übliche Fassade für einen Moment fallen zu lassen. Schon bald rannen dem sonst angeblich so arroganten und selbstsicheren Slytherin ein paar einsame Tränen über die blassen Wangen. Er begann ganz leicht zu zittern, als er die altbekannte Kälte tief aus seinem Innern emporsteigen fühlte.  
  
Harry blickte hoch zu seinem Gegenüber, als dieser ihn an der Schulter berührte. Mit wachsendem Erstaunen nahm er wahr, dass sein ehemals so gehässiger Gegenspieler offensichtlich versuchte, ihn zu trösten. Seine Gesichtszüge veränderten sich urplötzlich und wurden weicher, bevor er anfing, ebenfalls zu weinen. Dieser Anblick würde wahrscheinlich jeden anderen Schüler und die meisten der Lehrer in Hogwarts ohnmächtig umfallen lassen: Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter weinend nebeneinander.   
Der Gryffindor legte zaghaft seine Hand auf die des Slytherins und spürte wieder Tränen aufsteigen. Die beiden Jungen umarmten sich plötzlich, ohne darüber nachzudenken, als wäre es ein simpler Reflex. Immer noch hatte bisher keiner der beiden gesprochen. Die Stille wurde nur von einigen, nicht rechtzeitig unterdrückten Schluchzern unterbrochen, die wie ein Startschuss auf die beiden wirkten. Die Umarmung war fast zärtlich. Beide hielten einander fest, während sie sich die Seele aus dem Leib weinten und nun frei schluchzten, ohne weitere Versuche ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken.  
  
Die ganze Situation hatte eine sehr befreiende Wirkung. Beide Jungen genossen es,  von starken Armen gehalten zu werden und den warmen Körper des anderen zu spüren. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben ließen sie in der Gegenwart eines anderen ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Sie hielten sich noch in den Armen, als sie sich bereits beruhigt hatten. Seltsamerweise fühlte es sich gut und nicht falsch an. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig strich Draco durch das schulterlange, schwarze Haar des Gryffindors und brach schließlich das Schweigen: "So etwas ist mir noch nie passiert, Harry.", flüsterte er.   
Harry berührte mit seinen Fingern sanft, fast streichelnd Dracos Wange und hauchte: "Das kann niemand verstehen oder erklären. Das war einfach einmalig."

Der Slytherin nickte und merkte, dass er den anderen Jungen immer noch im Arm hielt. Draco horchte tief in sich hinein und stellte fest, dass seine Befürchtungen sich in diesem Augenblick bewahrheiteten. Aber er genoss es,  seinen früheren Erzfeind in den Armen zu halten und sich geborgen zu fühlen. Dann brach er erneut das Schweigen und fragte mit heiserer Stimme: "Was bedeutet das jetzt?"

Harry antwortete mit ebenfalls heiserer, immer noch zittriger Stimme: "Ich nehme an, das bedeutet, dass wir soeben unsere Feindschaft begraben haben, oder?"  
  
Draco konnte nicht umhin zu schmunzeln und erwiderte, während er dem Gryffindor tief in seine unergründlichen, grünen Augen blickte: "Also von meiner Seite aus war unsere sogenannte Feindschaft eigentlich bloß ein Schutzschild."

Harry verlor sich fast im tiefen, unergründlichen Ozean Dracos nun meerblauen Augen und fragte mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln: "Was soll denn das bedeuten?"  
Der gutaussehende Slytherin lächelte sein einnehmendstes Lächeln und eröffnete mit unschuldiger Miene: "Das bedeutet, dass ich Theater gespielt habe, damit niemand merkt, was ich wirklich fühle."  
Harry sog die Worte des Geständnisses förmlich in sich auf. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich plötzlich, als er heftig errötete und flüsterte: "Bevor du jetzt weitersprichst solltest du wissen, dass ich da etwas mit mir rumgetragen habe, was ich noch niemandem erzählt habe: Ich bin homosexuell."  
Draco zog eine wohlgeformte Augenbraue in die Höhe und räusperte sich, bevor er weitersprach: "Nun... ähm... ich denke, dass ich auch eher auf Männer stehe und vor allem auf dich."  
Der Gryffindor bekam es irgendwie fertig, noch mehr zu erröten und konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen: "Aber was ist mit deinen ganzen One-Night-Stands und deinem Ladykiller-Image?"  
Nach einem kräftigen Hustenanfall, da er sich vor Schreck verschluckt hatte, antwortete Draco: "Ich wollte mir beweisen, dass ich nicht schwul bin, aber es hat sich nie so richtig angefühlt wie heute als ich dich umarmt habe."  
  
Die beiden Jungen sahen sich an, um die Reaktionen des anderen zu beobachten und ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Draco schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich vor, um Harry zu küssen. Der Gryffindor schloss ebenfalls seine Augen und ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem ersten sanften Kuss. Der bereits erfahrene Slytherin knabberte ganz leicht an der Unterlippe Harrys und dieser öffnete bereitwillig seine Lippen einen Spalt breit, um der Zunge seines Gegenübers Einlass zu gewähren. Beide Jungen erforschten den Mund des anderen mit ihren Zungen und genossen das aufregende Gefühl, dass dabei entstand. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und bald gab es keinen Zweifel mehr, dass die beiden nun keine Rivalen mehr sein würden, sondern vielmehr ein Paar.   
  
Der Morgen fing bereits an zu grauen. Nach Luft schnappend ließen die beiden frisch Verliebten voneinander ab. Draco legte seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter und zog ihn grinsend an sich als er vorschlug: "Willst du mit mir auf den Schulball gehen und die gesamte Schule auf den Kopf stellen?"  
Harry konnte sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln nicht verkneifen als er antwortete: "Das wäre mir ein Vergnügen. Ich kann es kaum abwarten, die Gesichter der anderen zu sehen."  
Die beiden kicherten bei der Vorstellung des Tumults, den ihr Auftritt auslösen würde, aber schließlich waren beide diese ständige Aufmerksamkeit gewöhnt und das war der beste Weg, ihre neu geschlossene Beziehung offiziell bekannt zu geben und möglichst viele Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen.


	2. Der Schulball

2 Der Schulball

Draco war jetzt schon seit geraumer Zeit damit beschäftigt, sich für den fragwürdigsten Schulball aller Zeiten vorzubereiten. Er war immer noch nicht zufrieden mit seinem Äußeren. Er wollte heute Abend einfach perfekt aussehen. Immerhin würde er  höchstwahrscheinlich die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Schule auf sich ziehen. Außerdem wollte er seinem Auserkorenen gefallen und hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, womit er den Gryffindor beeindrucken konnte. Schließlich entschied er sich für eine Mischung aus Eleganz und Rebell und war endlich zufrieden mit seinem Aussehen.   
Hinter der arroganten und selbstgefälligen Fassade war der Malfoyspross, auch wenn er es sich selbst niemals eingestehen würde, nervös. Er befürchtete, dass der Junge, den er schon so lange heimlich begehrte, es sich anders überlegt haben könnte. Schließlich waren sie dank seiner Sticheleien in der gesamten Schule als erklärte Rivalen bekannt und er hätte es sich niemals träumen lassen, eine solche Reaktion bei seinem früheren Erzfeind zu erzielen. Angesichts der Tränen, die er letzte Nacht bei Hogwarts Wunderknaben gesehen hatte, schien das Gerücht von den depressiven Tendenzen seines Gegenspielers wahr zu sein. Genau wie das ewige Munkeln über seine sexuelle Orientierung. Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, dass hinter den unendlichen Tiefen dieser faszinierenden, grünen Augen genau so viele Geheimnisse verborgen lagen wie hinter seiner schützenden Fassade. Es sah ganz danach aus, dass beide Jungen schon immer gute Schauspieler waren und Meister im Verbergen ihrer wahren Gefühle.   
  
Er betrachtete ein letztes Mal zufrieden sein Aussehen im Spiegel, bevor er seinen Schlafraum verließ. Seine fast weißen, kurzen Haare hatte er mit seinem unvermeidlichen Haar-Gel zum Stehen gebracht. Die schwarze Satinhose mit den aufgesetzten silbernen Schnallen war eng und betonte seinen wohlgeformten Hintern. Das silbern schimmernde Oberteil saß ebenfalls eng an seinem durchtrainierten Oberkörper und betonte mehr als zu verdecken. Draco Malfoy war sich sehr wohl der vielen bewundernden und eifersüchtigen Blicke bewusst, die er auf seinem Weg zum Westturm von sämtlichen Schülern, egal ob weiblich oder männlich, auf sich zog. Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, während er seiner Verabredung mit wehendem, schwarzen Festumhang entgegeneilte.  
  
Währenddessen bereitete sich ein gewisser Gryffindor im Gemeinschaftsschlafsaal der Siebtklässler auf den Schulball vor und war dabei tief in seine Gedanken versunken. Was er letzte Nacht erlebt hatte, war mehr als seltsam gewesen. Es kam ihm mittlerweile fast wie ein Traum vor. Draco Malfoy hatte ihn in den Armen gehalten, ihn getröstet, mit ihm geweint und am Ende hatten sie sich sogar geküsst. Das alles passte so wenig zu dem Bild, das Harry bisher von dem zugegebenermaßen unverschämt gutaussehenden Slytherin hatte, dass er nun leise Zweifel hegte, ob das Ganze überhaupt real sein konnte. War das jetzt ein Traum, ein Alptraum oder noch schlimmer ein gemeines Komplott?

Gedankenverloren strich sich der Gryffindor über die wie immer strubbeligen Haare und befestigte das samtene, schwarze Haarband, um seine unbändige Haarpracht in einem simplen Pferdeschwanz zu bezwingen.  
  
Die anderen Jungen waren viel zu beschäftigt mit ihren eigenen Vorbereitungen und längst daran gewöhnt, dass ihr Hausgenosse es vorzog, seinen Gedanken ungestört nachzuhängen. So merkte niemand, dass irgendetwas heute anders war. Harry atmete tief durch und entschied sich mit entschlossener Miene, das Ganze jetzt durchzuziehen und es einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen. Irgendetwas tief in seinem Inneren konnte seit gestern Nacht nicht mehr von dem Gedanken an Draco und den Gefühlen, die ihr erster Kuss ausgelöst hatte, loslassen. Heute Abend mit Draco Malfoy auf den Schulball zu gehen, könnte seine einzige und letzte Chance sein, festzustellen, ob ihre noch in den Kinderschuhen steckende Beziehung, falls man es überhaupt eine Beziehung nennen konnte, ausbaufähig sein würde. Der Gedanke an ihren zärtlichen Kuss und die tröstende Umarmung, löste einen wohligen Schauer bei dem immer noch grübelnden Gryffindor aus.  
Er setzte seine Kontaktlinsen ein und verließ den Gryffindorturm in Richtung Westturm, wo sich die beiden Jungen treffen wollten, bevor sie zusammen auf dem Ball erscheinen würden. Ron sah seinem besten Freund stirnrunzelnd nach und zuckte nur mit den Schultern als Neville ihn fragte: "Sag mal, weißt du mit wem Harry auf den Ball gehen wollte? Es sieht ganz danach aus, dass er eine Verabredung hat, oder was meinst du?"  
Harry trug eine engansitzende, schwarze Lederhose und ein smaragdgrünes Satinhemd mit silbernem Muster unter seinem schwarzen Festumhang. Die Farbe des Hemdes harmonierte perfekt mit der Farbe seiner Augen, die nun noch intensiver zu funkeln schienen als sonst. Auch dem eher stillen und schüchternen Gryffindor folgten bewundernde, neidische und neugierige Blicke auf seinem Weg, aber er war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass er es gar nicht wahrnahm.  
  
Draco wartete bereits ungeduldig am Fuße der Treppe zum Westturm. Als er den anderen Jungen um die Ecke biegen sah, hatte er das Gefühl, sein Herz würde jetzt in seinem Hals schlagen. Harry sah einfach zum Anbeißen aus. Diese enge, schwarze Lederhose saß wirklich wie eine zweite Haut, was den Slytherin in die Verlegenheit brachte, zu spüren, wie es in seiner Hose ein wenig zu eng wurde. So heftig hatte er bisher auf keine Frau reagiert und er wurde ein wenig rot, weil er nicht wusste, wie er jetzt reagieren sollte. Der Malfoyspross fluchte innerlich, weil er sich selbst gerade kaum wiedererkannte und sich vorkam, wie ein unerfahrenes, kleines Schulmädchen auf seinem ersten Rendezvous.  
Draco atmete tief durch und ergriff die Initiative, indem er seinen Tanzpartner für den heutigen Abend mit seinem berühmten, verführerischen Lächeln begrüßte: "Hi, Harry. Ich dachte schon, es wäre was dazwischengekommen."  
Harry war angenehm überrascht wie positiv der Slytherin auf ihn reagierte. Er fand, es war die Sache wert. Schon allein deshalb, weil er seinen Gegenspieler das erste Mal wirklich lächeln sah und seine Augen nun fast sanft wirkten. Konnte das wirklich der gleiche Junge sein, der Hermine sonst Schlammblut und ihn Narbengesicht nannte? Der Gryffindor lächelte zurück und erklärte mit sanfter, leicht heiserer Stimme: "Nabend, Draco. Diesen Abend würde ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen."  
  
Harry stand jetzt dicht vor dem blonden Slytherin und sofort war die erwartungsvolle Spannung zwischen den beiden fast unerträglich. Beide wussten nicht recht, was sie nun tun sollten. Wieder war Draco derjenige, der die Initiative ergriff und sein Gegenüber in seine Umarmung zog, um ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Wie schon in der vorherigen Nacht löste die Berührung ihrer Lippen ungeahnte Gefühle in ihnen aus. Ihre Zungen erforschten und liebkosten einander. Harry legte seine Arme um die Hüften des anderen Jungen und zog ihn noch enger an sich.  
Während sich die beiden zwischen keuchenden Atemzügen immer fieberhafter küssten, begann Draco sanft mit einer Hand Harrys Nacken zu streicheln und mit der anderen fuhr er unter dem Umhang ganz langsam und spielerisch an seinem Rücken entlang, was dem Gryffindor einen wohligen Schauer den Rücken runterjagte.

Engumschlungen lösten die beiden schwer nach Atem ringend ihren Kuss. Harry konnte ein lustvolles, tiefes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als der Slytherin zärtlich an seinem Hals knabberte und eine sehr sensible Stelle dabei erwischte. Er errötete verlegen, als er instinktiv sein Becken leicht vorwärts bewegte und die beiden Jungen dabei sehr genau spüren konnten, wie erregt sie beide schon jetzt allein durch das heftige Küssen waren.  
  
Die zwei äußerlich so gegensätzlich wirkenden Hogwartsschüler sahen sich leicht grinsend an und ließen voneinander ab, damit sie erst mal wieder zu Atem kommen konnten. Draco flüsterte mit rauer Stimme: "Das sollten wir uns vielleicht für später aufbewahren, sonst verpassen wir den Ball."  
Harry nickte zustimmend und kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe nachdem er bemerkte: "Das wird jetzt ganz schön heftig, glaube ich."  
Der Slytherin grinste verschmitzt: "Bei mir bist du sicher. Ich werd dich schon beschützen, wenn es nötig wird."  
Harry funkelte sein Gegenüber halb aufgebracht und halb belustigt an: "Ich kann schon selbst auf mich aufpassen, Draco. Ich bin nämlich kein kleines, hilfloses Mädchen."  
Draco grinste über das ganze Gesicht und verkündigte selbstsicher: "Das war mir auch schon aufgefallen mein Herr, aber heute Abend sind Sie meine Dame und ich Ihr Gentleman."  
Harry schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf und sagte irritiert: "Hey wir machen hier keine Spielchen. Vergiss bitte nicht, dass wir ebenbürtig sind und du mich nicht wie deine kleine Eroberung vorführen kannst."  
Draco konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen: "Keine Bange. Das war ein Scherz, Harry. Manchmal geht es einfach mit mir durch."  
Harry grinste nun auch amüsiert: "Daran muss ich mich erst mal gewöhnen. Die Seite von dir kenne ich noch nicht so gut. Bisher waren deine Scherze meistens auf meine Kosten und daher auch weniger lustig für mich."  
Draco nickte nachdenklich: "Da hast du recht. Ich glaube wir müssen uns beide erst daran gewöhnen. Komm, lass uns runter in die Große Halle gehen. Der Ball hat schon angefangen."  
  
Da Draco immer noch größer als sein Tanzpartner war, legte er seinen Arm um Harrys Schultern und dieser umfasste mit seinen Arm die Hüfte des Slytherin. Die beiden betraten wie selbstverständlich zusammen Arm in Arm die zum Ball festlich geschmückte Halle. Ihr gemeinsamer Auftritt sorgte wie erwartet sofort für Furore. Entgeisterte und erschrockene Blicke trafen das Paar und ein Raunen lief durch den gesamten Raum. Die beiden taten, als ob sie es gar nicht bemerken würden und schritten auf die Tanzfläche. Die Musik wechselte gerade und ein langsames Lied ertönte, so dass sie sofort Gelegenheit hatten,  einen bühnenreifen Auftritt hinzulegen.  
Draco schlang jetzt beide Arme um Harrys Schultern und zog ihn eng an sich, während der seine Arme um die Taille des anderen legte. Harry legte seinen Kopf auf die Schultern des Slytherin und schloss die Augen, während die beiden sich engumschlungen zum Takt der Musik bewegten. Draco hauchte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn seines Tanzpartners und genoss die Nähe und die Geborgenheit, die der andere Junge ausstrahlte.  
  
Professor Snape, wurde noch blasser als sonst, als er seinen Lieblingsschüler ausgerechnet zusammen mit Harry Potter, dem Sohn seines Erzrivalen, auftauchen und verliebt tanzen sah. Der Hauslehrer der Slytherins rieb sich ungläubig über die Augen. Seine ohnehin schon schlechte Laune sank noch weiter, als er sich vor Schreck an seinem Punsch verschluckte und sein schwarzer Festumhang jetzt milchig weiße Flecken aufwies, die im schummrigen Kerzenlicht seltsam aufleuchteten. Der Lehrer beobachtete griesgrämig die beiden Jungen und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.  
  
Hermine und Ron tanzten gerade glücklich miteinander, als ihr Tanz jäh von Seamus Finnegan unterbrochen wurde, der aufgeregt auf seine Hausgenossen einredete und sie von der Tanzfläche zerrte. Hermine schnaubte ungehalten: "Was ist denn jetzt los, Seamus?"  
Der irische Rotschopf holte tief Luft und deutete auf die Tanzfläche: "Seht euch mal an, mit wem Harry zum Ball gekommen ist.", raunte er.   
Ron wurde unter seinen Sommersprossen leichenblass. Die Wut stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er lostobte: "Das darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Diese Schlange! Das verdammte Frettchen! Ich glaub, ich brenne! Malfoy muss Harry einen Liebestrank untergejubelt haben, um ihn heute vor der ganzen Schule zu blamieren. Na warte, dem werd ich's zeigen."  
Aber bevor er losrennen konnte, um seinem Freund zu Hilfe zu eilen, hielt Hermine ihn entschlossen am Arm fest und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein: "Lass das sein, Ronald Weasley. Du wirst noch das ganze Fest versauen, wenn du wie ein Irrer auf die Tanzfläche stürmst und Malfoy niederschlägst."  
  
Ron schnaubte wutentbrannt: "Aber es handelt sich hier doch nur um Malfoy, den Oberschleimbeutel von Slytherin."  
Seamus zog ein angeekeltes Gesicht und sagte kühl: "Wohl eher Oberschwuchtel von Slytherin. Sieh mal wie er sich an Harry ranmacht und ihn anhimmelt. Das ist widerlich, sag ich..."  
Hermine schüttelte entnervt den Kopf und fragte ernst mit einem strengen Gesichtsausdruck, dem von Professor Mc Gonagall nicht ganz unähnlich: "Hat mal irgendwer von euch darüber nachgedacht, dass die beiden sich wirklich verliebt haben könnten und glücklich sind?"  
Seamus schüttelte sich angewidert: "Als ob Harry schwul ist. Das hätten wir wohl irgendwann gemerkt. Außerdem finde ich das eklig wenn zwei Männer zusammen rummachen und ihr wisst schon..."

Er machte eine unmissverständliche Bewegung mit seiner Hand woraufhin Hermine ganz blass wurde und Ron puterrot anlief. Mittlerweile hatten sich noch ein paar andere Gryffindors zu ihnen gesellt. Niemand wusste so recht, wie sie jetzt darauf reagieren sollten. Dieser Anblick hatte sie zu sehr geschockt und war vollkommen unvermittelt über sie hereingebrochen. Während die Gryffindors noch unentschlossen dastanden, hatten einige Siebtklässler aus Slytherin bereits die Initiative ergriffen und steuerten auf das immer noch engumschlungen tanzende Paar zu. Pansy Parkinson zusammen mit Blaise Zabini und Gregory Goyle hatten mit ziemlich verblüfften Gesichtern die zwei tanzenden Jungen erreicht und das blonde Mädchen sprach die beiden überraschend ruhig an: "Draco, kannst du mir mal erklären, was das hier zu bedeuten hat?"  
  
Draco seufzte und unterbrach den Tanz äußerst widerwillig während er seine Hausgenossen wütend anfunkelte: "Was davon habt ihr Dummköpfe denn jetzt schon wieder nicht verstanden? Wie ihr seht ist Harry mein Tanzpartner für heute Abend und ich tanze mit ihm."  
Blaise konnte nicht umhin zu grinsen und verkündete zum Erstaunen aller Umstehenden: "Hast du endlich auch begriffen, dass eure ewige Streiterei eigentlich Liebe war. Ich hab´s dir schon vor einem Jahr gesagt, aber du wolltest es ja nicht wahrhaben und hast auf stur geschaltet wie ein bockiges, verzogenes, kleines Kind. Ich gratuliere euch auf jeden Fall."  
Damit nahm er den anderen den Wind aus den Segeln und schüttelte Harry freundlich die Hand.  
Draco beäugte die anderen Slytherins misstrauisch und seine gefährlich zu Schlitzen verengten Augen machten deutlich, dass er es ernst meinte und jetzt besser niemand in seine Quere kommen sollte. Um Draco nicht zu verärgern, das konnte nämlich, wie alle Mitschüler aus Erfahrung wussten, sehr unangenehm und schmerzhaft werden, gratulierten auch die anderen dem Paar und versuchten, sich nun ganz normal zu verhalten. Draco hatte in Slytherin schon immer eine besondere Rolle gespielt und wurde von allen als eine Art Anführer akzeptiert. Wenn er Harry als Freund wollte, dann würde sich ihm niemand in den Weg stellen.  
  
Ganz anders sah die Sache mit den konfusen Gryffindors aus. Außer Hermine konnte dieser unerwarteten Verbindung niemand etwas Positives abgewinnen. Die Köpfe wurden zusammengesteckt und es wurde getuschelt. Es herrschte allgemeines Entsetzen und Ablehnung. Die Reaktion der Slytherins goss im Prinzip nur zusätzliches Öl ins Feuer. Ginny war in Tränen ausgebrochen, weil ihr nun endgültig klargeworden war, dass Harry an ihr kein Interesse haben konnte. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, ihn irgendwann einmal für sich zu gewinnen. Ron schäumte vor Wut, weil seine kleine Schwester am Boden zerstört war und sein bester Freund sich nicht nur als schwul, sondern auch noch als Verräter entpuppte und sich mit dem Feind einließ. Colin Creevey starrte düster auf Harry und Draco und war, da total apathisch auf die Tanzfläche starrend, überhaupt nicht mehr ansprechbar und so nahm das Unheil seinen Lauf.  
Die Studenten der anderen Häuser konnten förmlich spüren wie die aufgeheizte Stimmung immer angespannter wurde und alle beobachteten das sich anbahnende Schauspiel mit morbider Faszination. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass eine ganze Reihe von Mädchen verschiedenster Häuser und Jahrgangsstufen vollkommen durcheinandergebracht oder verzweifelt waren, da die beiden begehrtesten Junggesellen der Zaubererwelt offensichtlich das Ufer gewechselt hatten und miteinander schmusten und tanzten als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.  
  
Hermine gab es nach einer Weile einfach auf die anderen beruhigen zu wollen. Sie zog sich in eine stille Ecke zurück, von wo  sie vorsichtig das Geschehen beobachtete. Ron stürmte erbost auf Draco und Harry zu, die wieder angefangen hatten, friedlich zu tanzen. Er riss seinen besten Freund grob an der Schulter herum und brüllte lautstark: "Du weißt doch gar nicht mehr was du tust. Du stehst unter irgendeinem merkwürdigen Liebeszauber, den dir dieser Schleimbeutel angehext hat."  
Harry sah Ron wütend an: "Das stimmt nicht, Ron. Ich stehe unter keinem Zauber und ich bin freiwillig mit Draco hier. Ich genieße es sogar. Du solltest das besser akzeptieren und dich für mich freuen."  
Ron schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf: "Na schön. Aber wenn du dieses Frettchen unserer Freundschaft vorziehen willst, dann sind wir geschiedene Leute, Harry."  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor seufzte und sah betreten zu Boden als er leise, kaum wahrnehmbar flüsterte: "Du willst mich also vor die Wahl stellen? Entweder du oder Draco. Ich kann das nicht glauben. Lass mich jetzt in Ruhe!"  
Ron stürmte davon und berichtete den aufgebrachten Gryffindors, was sich gerade zugetragen hatte. Sie bedachten das seltsame Tanzpaar mit wütenden und angewiderten Blicken. Draco nahm den aufgewühlten Gryffindor beruhigend in seine Arme und hauchte ihm tröstend ins Ohr: "Die werden sich schon beruhigen. Wart erst mal ab, bis die sich daran gewöhnt haben."  
Harry lehnte sich in die zärtliche Umarmung und schmiegte sich ganz eng an den blonden Slytherin. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und ihre Zungen duellierten lustvoll um die Dominanz, aber es gab wie auch vorher schon keinen Sieger.  
  
Dieser leidenschaftliche Kuss blieb natürlich nicht unbeobachtet und wieder gab es eine ganze Bandbreite von verschiedenen Reaktionen: Von Erstaunen, über Spott, Eifersucht bis hin zu Hass, aber auch vereinzelt Akzeptanz und Toleranz.

Einige der Slytherins klatschten sogar Beifall was wiederum ein paar Gryffindors dazu brachte, in laute Schimpftiraden auszubrechen. Alles in allem war es ein sehr anstrengender Abend für die beiden Frischverliebten. Es wurde ihnen klar, dass dies noch lange nicht ausgestanden war und noch eine Menge Folgen nach sich ziehen würde, mit denen sie lernen mussten umzugehen.

Aber wer hatte schon geglaubt dieses Unterfangen würde einfach sein? Für den Rest des Abends genossen die beiden Jungen ihre Nähe und die zärtlichen Küsse und Berührungen. Als der Schulball gegen 24 Uhr langsam dem Ende zuging, lächelte Harry Draco fast traurig an und flüsterte in sein Ohr: "Schade, das jetzt alles zu Ende ist und wir uns trennen müssen. Ich werde deine Nähe vermissen."


	3. Wahre Freunde halten zueinander

3 Gute Freunde halten zueinander

Draco stand mit Harry am Rande der Tanzfläche Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen, während die Aussage des Gryffindors unkommentiert im Raum stand. In diesem Moment wurde den beiden klar, was mit dem Ausspruch 'die Augen sind der Spiegel der Seele' gemeint ist. Unergründliche, silbern glänzende, stahlblaue Augen blickten in leuchtend smaragdgrüne, tiefgründige Augen. Es war, als könnten die Frischverliebten dem anderen bis auf den Grund der Seele sehen. All die wohlgehüteten Geheimnisse und verborgenen Gefühle schienen sich in den Augen des jeweils anderen widerzuspiegeln. Es war für beide ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

Die Erkenntnis traf beide Jungen fast gleichzeitig wie ein Blitzschlag. Sie sprachen gleichzeitig aus, was sie in diesem Augenblick dachten: "Das ist verrückt!"

Draco schauderte und sprach, die Stimme zu einem ehrfürchtigen Flüstern gesenkt: "Harry, spürst du es auch?"

Harry nickte überwältigt und sagte sanft: "Draco, das ist so ziemlich das Merkwürdigste, was mir je passiert ist. Bei Merlins Bart, was war das bloß?"

Der Slytherin nahm Harrys Hand und drückte sie ganz sanft. "Ich habe mal gelesen, dass so was möglich ist, aber nie geglaubt, dass es wirklich so..." er brach nach dem richtigen Wort suchend ab und Harry beendete den Satz für ihn: "Intensiv und irgendwie mystisch ist."

Draco nickte zustimmend und zog den Gryffindor in seine Umarmung während er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: "Bitte bleib heute Nacht bei mir. Wir müssen zusammen sprechen und uns an die neue Situation gewöhnen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich jetzt sowieso nicht schlafen könnte."

Harry grinste überglücklich und neckte den Slytherin: "Ich dachte schon du würdest meinen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl übersehen haben und nicht fragen. Wohin gehen wir denn jetzt?"

Draco erwiderte mit seiner üblichen schnarrenden Art: "Wohin schon, Wunderknabe? Wir gehen natürlich zu mir."

Der Gryffindor runzelte mit fragendem Blick seine Stirn und wollte wissen: "Was werden denn die anderen Slytherins dazu sagen, wenn du mich mit in euren Schlafsaal bringst?"

Der Malfoyspross sah sein Gegenüber überrascht an und schnaubte selbstzufrieden: "Was sollen sie schon sagen? Ich kann in meinen privaten Schlafraum mitnehmen wen ich will."

Harry sah nun noch erstaunter aus und fragte nicht besonders intelligent: "Du hast deinen eigenen Schlafraum?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und gab zurück: "Klar, wir haben ab dem siebten Schuljahr alle Einzelzimmer in Slytherin. Ihr etwa nicht?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich von Draco Richtung Verliese ziehen, als sich ihm plötzlich Ron und Seamus in den Weg stellten. Ron sah die beiden händchenhaltenden Jungen angewidert an und tobte auch schon lautstark los: "Was soll denn das geben, wenn es fertig wird? Du kannst doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft vorhaben, mit der männlichen Schlampe von Slytherin die Nacht zu verbringen, Harry?"

Der Junge, auf dem die Hoffnung der gesamten Zaubererwelt lastete, blickte seinen Freund ungläubig an. Wut blitzte in seinen nun dunkelgrün erscheinenden Augen auf, als er ruhig aber bestimmt antwortete: "Es hat niemanden zu interessieren, mit wem ich meine Nacht verbringe. Hör endlich auf, dich so aufzuführen, als wärest du meine Mutter."

Ron wurde puterrot vor Ärger und gab hitzig zurück: "Wenn deine Mutter dich besser erzogen hätte, müsste ich jetzt nicht auf dich aufpassen."

Harry verlor nun seine bis jetzt mühsam aufrechterhaltene Geduld: "Es reicht, Ron! Verdammt noch mal, merkst du denn nicht, wie du auf meinen Gefühlen rumtrampelst, du falscher Moralapostel? Wenn ich Freunde wie dich habe, brauche ich wirklich keine Feinde mehr!"

Draco merkte, wie sehr der Kommentar des Hitzkopfes seinen Freund verletzt hatte und sagte mit eiskalter Stimme und unterdrückter Wut: "Was seid ihr nur für gute Freunde? Anstatt zu ihm zu halten, versucht ihr ihn fertig zu machen."

Jetzt schaltete sich Seamus ärgerlich in das Gespräch ein: "Halt deine Klappe, Malfoy! Wer fragt schon nach deiner Meinung, du schwules Flittchen? Jetzt hast du schon alle willigen Mädels hier flachgelegt und musst dir nun Harry schnappen, um dem Ganzen eins draufzusetzen..."

Weiter kam der irische Schüler nicht. Der Slytherin hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und ihn verflucht. Ein ziemlich heftiger Elementarfluch traf den Gryffindor genau in die Magengrube und er klappte nach Luft schnappend zusammen, bevor er von einem bläulich leuchtenden Wirbelwind angehoben wurde und quer durch den Raum geschleudert mit einem dumpfen Knall auf einem der Büffettische landete. Ron sah das Pärchen verächtlich an. "Schön Harry. Dann mach doch was du willst und lass dich von diesem arroganten Frettchen flachlegen. Ich verstehe dich sowieso schon lange nicht mehr. Du bist dir ja scheinbar zu fein geworden, um mit mir befreundet zu sein. Pfff."

Harrys "bester Freund" drehte sich schnell um und eilte zu Seamus, der leise vor sich hinfluchend versuchte aufzustehen.

Harry wandte sich wortlos Draco zu und ging mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht in Richtung Kerker weiter. Der Slytherin folgte ihm mit schnellen Schritten, um ihn einzuholen und nahm dann vorsichtig seine Hand. Harry überließ Draco die Führung zu den Slytheringemeinschaftsräumen. Beide versuchten, sich erst mal wieder zu beruhigen und abzukühlen.

Als die beiden Jungen das Portraitloch zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Slytherins erreicht hatten, wisperte der Slytherin schnell das Passwort "Vipernnest" und schon lag der Eingang für die beiden frei. Der Gryffindor folgte Draco leicht zögernd, da er keine Lust auf weiteren Ärger hatte, aber seine Befürchtungen waren unbegründet. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer bis auf Blaise Zabini und wer hätte es jemals gedacht: Justin Finch-Fletchey.

Draco räusperte sich und die beiden anderen Jungen schreckten aus ihrer innigen Umarmung hoch. Blaise grinste hochzufrieden und legte besitzergreifend einen Arm um den vor Verlegenheit errötenden Hufflepuff, der stotterte: "Ha... Hallo, ihr zwei."

Draco brach in ein für ihn äußerst untypisches Kichern aus und verwirrte damit sowohl Justin als auch Harry. Er prustete los: "Hast du es endlich geschafft, Blaise?"

Der Slytherin mit den langen, seidigen, blauschwarzen Haaren lächelte siegesgewiss und verkündete mit stolzem Blick: "Jepp. Dank eurem guten Beispiel hab ich mich endlich getraut, Justin anzusprechen. Und das mit Erfolg wie ihr seht."

Justin räusperte sich verlegen und sagte schüchtern: "Ich bin froh, dass es endlich soweit ist und ich meine Gefühle für Blaise nicht mehr geheim halten muss."

Harry lächelte die beiden Jungen ermutigend an und sagte mit einem bitteren Unterton: "Viel Glück, ihr beiden und hoffentlich entpuppen sich eure Freunde nicht auch als intolerante Arschlöcher."

Justin fragte mit leiser Stimme und einer gerunzelten Stirn: "Was war denn los, Harry?"

Der Gryffindor zog abwehrend seine Schultern hoch und erklärte ausweichend: "Oh, nichts besonderes: Ron ist sauer, weil ich mit Draco zusammen bin. Das ist alles."

Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch: "Ach, wer hätte denn das gedacht von unserem sturen, kleinen Hitzkopf."

Harry zog scharf ein bisschen Luft ein und entgegnete schroff: "Ich will davon jetzt nichts mehr hören. Es reicht mir für heute!"

Die anderen sahen ihn verwundert an, da der Gryffindor sonst für sein ausgeglichenes und ruhiges Gemüt bekannt war und er selten die Geduld verlor. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer mit der berühmten, blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn hatte seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt und seine Lippen wütend zusammengepresst. Man sah ihm an, dass er kurz davor stand, einfach zu explodieren. Draco legte seine Hand beruhigend auf Harrys Arm als er sanft vorschlug: "Komm, lass uns in mein Zimmer gehen."

Harry und Draco verabschiedeten sich von den anderen beiden Jungen. Der Slytherin zeigte seinem Freund den Weg zu seinem Schlafraum. Der war angenehm überrascht, als er das private Zimmer von Draco Malfoy betrat. Es war sehr geräumig und ganz in schwarz, grün und silbern eingerichtet. Er hatte sogar einen kleinen Kamin mit einem gemütlichen Feuer. An den Wänden hingen Poster mit lauter Bildern von diversen wild aussehenden Metal-Bands und der Malfoy-Erbe wurde ein wenig rot, als er Harrys fragenden Blick sah: "Wie du siehst, habe ich eine Vorliebe für Muggelmusik, solange sie schön düster klingt. Aber das meiste davon kennst du wahrscheinlich besser als ich."

Zu seinem Erstaunen schüttelte der Gryffindor den Kopf und antwortete mit seiner leisen, leicht heiseren Stimme: "Nein, da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Da ich nie eine eigene Stereoanlage oder CDs hatte, kenne ich davon so gut wie gar nichts und bevor du fragst: Ich hatte auch selten Gelegenheit, fernzusehen."

Draco merkte, dass dem anderen Junge das Thema unangenehm war, und er verschob weitere Fragen auf später. Er nahm Harrys Hand und führte ihn zu einem kleinen, aber sehr gemütlich aussehenden Sofa aus schwarzem Plüsch, das vor dem kleinen Kamin stand.

Die beiden ließen sich nebeneinander auf das weiche Sitzmöbel fallen und Harry starrte abwesend in das munter vor sich hinprasselnde Feuer. Draco beobachtete den anderen Jungen aufmerksam. Ihm entging nicht, dass hinter der betont unbeteiligt wirkenden Fassade ein erbitterter Kampf tobte und der andere Junge sich mit aller Kraft bemühte, sich zu beherrschen und das Gefühlsdurcheinander zu ordnen. Es erschien das einzig Richtige zu sein, dem Gryffindor jetzt etwas Zeit und Ruhe zu geben, damit er sich erst mal beruhigen und seine Gedanken ordnen konnte. Der Malfoyspross hing nun seinen eigenen Gedanken ein wenig nach, die sich momentan allerdings alle um den Jungen neben ihm drehten. Er lehnte sich das Feuer beobachtend zurück. Harry atmete tief durch und wurde zusehends ruhiger, als er merkte dass Draco ihn nicht bedrängte. Der Gryffindor verspürte das plötzliche Bedürfnis nach Nähe und er lehnte sich an den anderen Jungen, der sofort die Arme um ihn legte und ihn noch näher an sich zog. Er seufzte und legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Slytherins, den gleichmäßigen Tönen seines Herzschlages lauschend.

Nach einer Weile begann Harry zu sprechen: "Draco, es tut mir leid, dass ich so eine schlechte Gesellschaft für dich bin, aber Rons Reaktion hat mir die ganze Stimmung verdorben."

Draco legte seinen Zeigefinger unter Harrys Kinn und zwang ihn sanft dazu, ihn anzusehen als er fast zärtlich flüsterte: "Du bist keine schlechte Gesellschaft und du kannst nichts dafür, wenn dir jemand anderes die Laune verdirbt."

In Harrys faszinierenden, grünen Augen spiegelte sich der Schein des Feuers wider und sie funkelten und glänzten wie Smaragde oder waren das mühsam zurückgehaltene Tränen in denen sich der Feuerschein brach? Der Gryffindor sah so traurig aus, das Draco Malfoy einen Kloß in seinem Hals spürte und erst mal schlucken musste, bevor er weitersprechen konnte: "Harry, du siehst so traurig aus. Was ist los?"

Harry sah Draco an, als sei er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders und antwortete mit rauer aber fester Stimme: "Ist schon gut. Ich hab mich nur über diesen sturköpfigen, sogenannten Freund geärgert und über die Beleidigungen von Seamus."

Der Gryffindor zauberte plötzlich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, das so gar nicht zu den immer noch traurigen Augen passen wollte und fragte mit gekonnt unschuldigem Augenaufschlag: "Warum vergessen wir das blöde Thema nicht einfach und widmen uns den angenehmeren Beschäftigungen?"

Draco konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Er machte innerlich eine Notiz für sich, dass er unbedingt später mit Harry über seine Traurigkeit sprechen musste. Im Moment allerdings war es zwecklos, da der andere Junge sich offenbar vollkommen hinter seiner Fassade verstecken wollte und nicht für ein solches Gespräch bereit war.

Draco fühlte sich einmal mehr zu sehr an sich selbst erinnert und es platze aus ihm heraus: "Weißt du eigentlich, wie ähnlich wir uns in bestimmten Dingen sind, Harry? Das ist fast schon erschreckend."

Harry antwortete mit leiser Stimme: "Ja, da könntest du recht haben."

Die beiden umarmten sich erneut und ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem zärtlichen Kuss, der schnell immer verlangender und hungriger wurde. Während ihre Zungen sich leidenschaftlich gegenseitig liebkosten und sie den Mund des anderen neugierig erforschten, spürten beide die versteckte Verzweiflung, die diesem einzelnen Kuss innewohnte. Für einen kurzen Moment war es wieder, als ob sich die Jungen gegenseitig bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele gucken konnten. Sie waren sich der ganzen verborgenen Verzweiflung und Traurigkeit vollkommen bewusst bis sie nach Atem ringend den Kuss unterbrachen und die merkwürdige intensive Verbindung zwischen ihnen gelöst wurde. Fragend sahen sie einander an und Harry brach als erster das Schweigen: "Draco, du bist mir näher als irgendjemand anderes jemals zuvor. Was ist das?"

Draco verlor sich fast in den Tiefen der smaragdgrün funkelnden Augen seines Gegenüber und löste seinen Blick nicht, als er vollkommen ratlos antwortete: "Das wüsste ich auch mal gerne, aber mir ist so etwas bisher auch noch nicht passiert. Das einzige was ich weiß, ist, dass ich für dich mehr empfinde als nur Lust. Ich... ich glaube... bei Merlin das habe ich noch nie ernst gemeint, wenn ich es gesagt habe: Ich liebe dich, Harry James Potter!"

Der Slytherin errötete verlegen über diesen plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch und fragte sich, wo das alles enden sollte, wenn er jetzt schon so verweichlicht war. Er fühlte sich plötzlich verletzbar. Harry lächelte ein herzerweichendes Lächeln und flüsterte in Dracos Ohr: "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so romantisch sein kannst. Du machst mich ganz verlegen. Ich beginne dich wirklich gern zu haben... ich meine... ich... äh... hab dich lieb!"

Die letzen Worte waren mehr gehaucht als gesprochen. Draco war tief berührt von diesem etwas unbeholfenen, aber dennoch sehr niedlichen Liebesgeständnis. Der Slytherin lächelte eines seiner sehr seltenen wirklich echten Lächeln und Harry erwiderte es zuerst zaghaft und dann über das ganze Gesicht strahlend. In einem plötzlichen Anfall von ausgelassener Heiterkeit fingen beide Jungen an zu lachen und zu prusten und sahen sich schuldbewusst an, als es von nebenan an die Wand klopfte und im Kamin das Gesicht von Vincent Crabbe von einem fahlgrünen Leuchten umgeben erschien, der verschlafen fragte: "Öhm, Draco könntet ihr etwas leiser sein?"

Das Gesicht von Dracos Zimmernachbarn verschwand mit einem lauten, knackenden Geräusch und der zur Ruhe ermahnte Slytherin zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und murmelte: "Silencio". Dann deutete er mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf die Tür und verschloss sie mit einem sehr wirksamen Zauber, damit niemand ungebeten hereinplatzen konnte. Harry räusperte sich verlegen und fragte: "Du, Draco... ich habe weder Zahnbürste noch Schlafanzug dabei und..."

Der Gryffindor brach seinen unvollendeten Satz verlegen ab und beobachtete seine Zehenspitzen. Draco kicherte belustigt und antwortete mit amüsiertem Gesichtsausdruck: "Dann benutz doch deinen Zauberstab. Also wirklich, du sollst einer der mächtigsten Zauberer sein..."

Harry boxte in gespielter Verärgerung den Slytherin leicht in die Seite und zog, sich selbst innerlich für seine Gedankenlosigkeit ohrfeigend, seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: "Accio Kulturbeutel" und dann so etwas wie "Noctem Hospes". Neben dem Gryffindor erschienen noch im selben Moment sein Kulturbeutel , ein Rucksack mit Kleidung zum Wechseln, Handtuch und einem seidenen, dunkelgrünen Schlafanzug.

Glücklicherweise hatte der Schlafraum von Draco ein kleines Waschbecken in einer durch einen grün-silbern gemusterten Vorhang abgetrennten Zimmerecke, so dass sich beide vor dem Schlafengehen noch mal ein wenig frisch machen konnten. Draco wartete bereits in seinem recht großen Himmelbett auf Harry, während dieser sich schüchtern hinter dem Vorhang umzog, noch schnell die Zähne putzte und seine Kontaktlinsen herausnahm, um sie in dem dafür vorgesehenen kleinen Behälter unterzubringen.

Blinzelnd kam Harry fertig umgezogen hinter dem Vorhang hervor und legte mit leicht unsicheren Schritten die Entfernung zu Dracos Bett zurück, da er ohne die Kontaktlinsen alles etwas verschwommen wahrnahm. Der Slytherin hatte es sich bereits unter seiner mit schwarzer Seide bezogenen Bettdecke gemütlich gemacht und er zog den anderen Jungen sanft in seine Arme in sein Ohr flüsternd: "Es macht dir hoffentlich nichts aus, wenn ich nur Boxershorts im Bett trage?"

Harry ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr in die Arme des anderen Jungen sinken und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Draco erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich und begann zärtlich durch Harrys nun offenes strubbeliges Haar zu streicheln. Der ließ mit sanften, streichelnden Bewegungen seine Finger über Dracos nackten Hals und seinen Oberkörper gleiten. Der Slytherin stöhnte leise auf, als das zärtliche Liebkosen seiner nackten und nun äußerst sensibel gewordenen Haut ihm wohlige Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Er revanchierte sich mit einem liebevollen Knabbern am Ohrläppchen seines Freundes. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er einen sensitiven Punkt erwischt, denn der Gryffindor ächzte lustvoll auf und seine Hüften bewegten sich ganz leicht nach vorn. Draco ließ seine Hände ganz zärtlich an seinem Partner herabwandern. Er berührte den nun zusehends steifer werdenden Penis des anderen Jungen. Der seidige Stoff des Pyjamas konnte kaum verbergen, wie erregt der Gryffindor in diesem Moment war. Harry biss sich hart auf seine Unterlippe. Dann fuhr er mit den Lippen ganz sachte an der seidigweichen blassen Haut seines Partners entlang, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte und er zuerst mit der Zunge eine der zartrosafarbigen Brustwarzen liebkoste und dann an ihr saugte, bis sie ganz steif wurde. Der Gryffindor spürte gerade seine eigene Erregung bis ins Unermessliche wachsen, da der blonde Zauberer sein Schlafanzugoberteil mit den Zähnen aufknöpfte und dabei mit sanften, kühlen Fingern über seine nackte Haut strich und ganz zärtlich seine Brustwarzen massierte.

Schon bald waren beide Jungen nackt und beäugten einander hungrig im Schein des Feuers, das momentan die einzige verbleibende Lichtquelle im Raum war. Draco sah mit seiner blassen, schneeweißen Haut und seinen silberblonden Haaren fast überirdisch für den schwarzhaarigen neben seinem Partner leicht exotisch wirkenden Jungen aus.

Harrys Haut war zwar mit Dracos Hautfarbe verglichen dunkler, aber trotzdem immer noch recht bleich und stark kontrastierend mit seiner dunklen Haarfarbe. Er wirkte neben dem etwas größeren und gut durchtrainierten Slytherin fast zart und zerbrechlich, da er eher knochig und dünn war, aber trotzdem muskulös und zäh vom jahrelangen Quidditchtraining

und seinen unzähligen Kämpfen gegen Voldemort und seinen Anhängern. Sein Körper wies einige nicht zu übersehende Narben auf, was ihn mysteriös und stark erscheinen ließ. Auch Dracos sonst so perfekt erscheinender Körper war von Narben nicht verschont geblieben.

Die beiden Jungen hatten jetzt anderes im Sinn als über ihre Narben zu sprechen oder sich weiter ungeniert zu beobachten.

So küssten sie sich erneut leidenschaftlich und ihre Zungen duellierten immer feuriger. Ihre nackten Körper schmiegten sich eng aneinander und der zärtliche Hautkontakt ließ ihre Erregung immer weiter anschwellen. Ein zärtliches Streicheln hier und ein paar lustvolle Liebkosungen an besonders empfindsamen Stellen dort und bald wurde das Atmen immer schneller und keuchender.

Es wurde kaum gesprochen. Die beiden wussten instinktiv was der andere gerade am meisten brauchte. Leidenschaftliches Stöhnen oder ermutigende Blicke waren die besten Wegweiser. Die beiden streichelten sich gegenseitig immer heftiger und ihre erhitzen Körper verschlangen sich ineinander, während sie sich immer wieder zärtlich küssten und ihre Erregung sich in Richtung Höhepunkt bewegte.

Plötzlich beugte Harry sich herunter und leckte mit seiner feuchten, warmen Zunge über die Spitze von Dracos Glied, was den Slytherin dazu brachte, abrupt seufzend auszuatmen und seine Hüften bewegten sich instinktiv rhythmisch vor und zurück. Draco stöhnte: "Harry das ist wunderschön. Bitte mach weiter."

Dieser grinste anzüglich und flüsterte heiser. "Ein Malfoy bittet mich um etwas, wer könnte da widerstehen?"

Harry beugte sich wieder nach vorne und diesmal umschloss er den Penis des anderen Jungen ganz fest mit seinen Lippen und bewegte dabei kreisförmig seine Zunge. Der Slytherin schloss seine Augen und stöhnte wild auf, als er spürte wie sich sein Orgasmus aufbaute. So etwas hatte Draco vorher noch nie erlebt und er kam mit einer Vehemenz, die ihm bisher noch nie passiert war.

Harry war so erregt, das Dracos leichtes Streicheln ihn ebenfalls zu seinem Höhepunkt brachte, und er kam auf dem Bauch seines Partners während er die salzige Samenflüssigkeit fast gierig herunterschluckte, die der andere Junge in seinen Mund schoss. Stöhnend und nach Luft schnappend schmiegten die beiden sich erschöpft aneinander.

Sie waren zu faul, sich wieder anzuziehen. Beide lagen sich nackt in den Armen und Draco drapierte fürsorglich seine Bettdecke über ihre verschwitzen Körper, bevor sie eindösten und bald darauf fest schliefen. Draußen graute bereits der Morgen und sie hatten in der Nacht davor ebenfalls nicht sehr viel Schlaf bekommen. Die zwei früheren Rivalen waren im Schlaf fest aneinander gekuschelt. Draco hatte seinen Arm beschützend um Harry gelegt, der im Traum leicht stöhnte, als hätte er einen Alptraum und sich dann noch fester an den anderen Jungen schmiegte, um dann friedlich weiter zu schlafen.


	4. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen

4 Ein schwieriges Unterfangen

Draco erwachte mit einem bisher vollkommen unbekannten glücklichen und friedvollen Gefühl. Als er sich gähnend aufsetzten wollte, merkte er, dass jemand halb auf ihm lag und er sich nicht bewegen konnte, ohne die andere Person aufzuwecken. Er öffnete seine Augen und musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er sah wie Harry sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte. Der Gryffindor hatte ein Bein über Dracos Oberschenkel gelegt und beide Arme um seinen Freund geschlungen, während sein Kopf auf dem Brustkorb des Slytherin ruhte. Die schwarzen, schulterlangen Haare waren vollkommen zersaust und sahen aus wie ein besonders strubbeliger Wischmop, der es unmöglich machte, das Gesicht des schlafenden Jungen zu erkennen.

Harry hatte gerade einen seiner typischen Alpträume über Voldemort und befand sich in einem Kerker, der eine düstere und beklemmende Atmosphäre ausstrahlte. Die paar Fackeln an den Wänden und ihr flackernder Feuerschein unterstrichen das Ganze nur noch. Dieses Verlies war eindeutig ein Folterkeller und er war wieder in Betrieb. An den Wänden befanden sich schwere, rostige Eisenringe.

Es waren drei Menschen dort festgekettet, drei Muggel um genau zu sein, die halb bewusstlos von den Qualen der vorhergegangenen Folter in ihren schweren Fesseln hingen. Es waren zwei Männer und eine Frau, die noch sehr jung war, fast noch ein Kind, wahrscheinlich sogar jünger als Harry.

Voldemort war in Hochstimmung und genoss die Qualen seiner Opfer, was unser träumender Gryffindor genau spüren konnte, da er mal wieder alles durch Riddles Augen wahrnahm. Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach zischend wie eine übergroße Schlange das Wort, das Harry mittlerweile am meisten hasste: "Crucio".

Das Mädchen begann unkontrolliert zu schreien und zu zucken, als der Fluch sie in den Unterleib traf. Blut floss ihre nackten Beine herab wie ein nie enden wollendes Rinnsal. Als Voldemort sein grausames Spiel beendete, schrie das Mädchen immer weiter und krümmte sich vor Schmerz zusammen, soweit es ihre Fesseln zuließen. Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam ihre blassen Wangen herab. Sie stöhnte leise, fast kraftlos: "Mein Kind..."

Harry spürte Voldemorts grausame Zufriedenheit und seine sadistische Erregung und konnte es kaum noch ertragen.

Draco, der sonst eher morgenmuffelig war und Ewigkeiten brauchte, um richtig wach zu werden, fühlte sich hellwach und verspürte den Drang einfach loszulachen. Für den Slytherin absolut untypisch grinste er leise kichernd über das ganze Gesicht und strich vorsichtig mit seiner freien Hand über das zersauste Haar des Gryffindor. Harry stöhnte leise im Schlaf auf. Plötzlich schreckte er wild um sich guckend hoch.

Der blonde Slytherin hatte sich über die vollkommen unerwartete Situation ebenfalls erschreckt und versuchte den anderen Jungen mit sanfter Stimme zu beruhigen: "Hey Harry, alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte dich nur vorsichtig wecken, damit ich mich wieder bewegen kann."

Harry atmete tief durch und entgegnete mit nun noch heiserer Stimme als am Abend zuvor: "Tu das nie wieder, Draco. Sprich mich bitte an, bevor du mich berührst. Wenn ich schlafe, kann ich ziemlich schreckhaft sein und das kann ins Auge gehen. Ähm, 'tschuldigung falls ich nach dir geschlagen habe."

Draco versicherte sofort: "Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen. Ist gar nichts passiert. Ich hab mich nur erschreckt, weil du so plötzlich fast senkrecht im Bett gestanden hast."

Der Gryffindor machte ein ziemlich verlegenes Gesicht und legte sich wieder neben den anderen Jungen, der ihn fragend ansah. "Hast du schlecht geträumt?"

Harry hingen schon wieder die Haare in die Augen, so dass man den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nicht richtig deuten konnte, als er sich räuspernd antwortete: "Nein, es war gar nichts weiter. Ich bin nur schreckhaft, wenn ich schlafe."

Draco war die ganze Angelegenheit ziemlich suspekt. Er zweifelte daran, dass Harry ihm die ganze Wahrheit erzählte. Wenn er die ganzen Gerüchte über Gryffindors Wunderknaben und seine Alpträume über den Unnennbaren mit in Betracht zog, dann lag er mit seiner Vermutung gar nicht mal so falsch.

Draco gab sich nicht so leicht geschlagen und bohrte hartnäckig weiter: "Aber du hast im Schlaf gestöhnt, bevor du wie von tausend Furien gehetzt aufgeschreckt bist. Du solltest wirklich mit jemandem reden, wenn du Albträume hast."

Harry seufzte entnervt und gab gereizt zurück: "Ich komme schon damit klar. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, ständig darüber zu reden. Alle wollen immer nur wissen was Voldemort plant und was passiert ist. Oh ich bin es so leid darüber zu reden. Ich bin nur ein Mensch und keine Präzisionsmaschine, die immer gerade die gewünschte Auskunft geben kann."

Draco sah den anderen Jungen sowohl besorgt als auch erstaunt an und konnte sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen: "Soll das heißen, du träumst, was Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer plant?"

Harry zuckte abwehrend mit den Schultern und sagte mit einem sarkastischen Unterton: "Nein, lediglich das, was er gerade in dem Moment tut und auch nur wenn er zu beschäftigt ist sich abzuschirmen oder es mir zeigen will. Wenn er ganz gut drauf ist, dann macht er mir auch was vor, um mich zu täuschen und zu manipulieren."

Der Slytherin pfiff durch die Zähne und hauchte: "Das hört sich ganz nach Legilmentik an. Lucius hat mal so was erwähnt."

Harry starrte einen Augenblick lang vollkommen abwesend ins Leere und Draco fiel auf wie blass er war und dass er ganz verschwitzt aussah, als hätte er Fieber. Der Slytherin fragte Harry: "Fühlst du dich krank?" Dieser antwortete mit leicht gepresster Stimme: "Mir ist schlecht und ich habe Kopfschmerzen."

Harry rieb sich müde über die Augen und massierte anschließend vorsichtig seine Schläfen, während er bewusst tief einatmete, um seine Übelkeit zu vertreiben. Er kämpfte mit aller Macht gegen den Impuls an, aufzuspringen und zum Waschbecken zu laufen, um seinen Mageninhalt dort auszuleeren. Nein, er würde sich jetzt nicht übergeben und damit seine Schwäche demonstrieren, auf gar keinen Fall. Ganz langsam ebbte die übliche Übelkeitswelle, die einem solchen Traum folgte, wieder ab.

Harry begann sich besser zu fühlen. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wo er war und vor allen Dingen neben wem er soeben nackt aufgewacht war. Die ganze Situation wurde ihm erst jetzt richtig klar. Er errötete angesichts seiner Nacktheit ein wenig.

Draco hatte Harry die ganze Zeit über genauestens beobachtet und fühlte in sich einen Anflug von aufsteigender Panik. Was, wenn es sich der andere Junge nun anders überlegte? Wenn es ihm peinlich war oder noch viel schlimmer: Er ihn immer noch hasste und nur, weil er so niedergeschlagen gewesen war, auf dieses Spiel eingegangen ist?

Aber dies war kein Spiel und Harry machte auch keine Anstalten zu fliehen. Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, flüsterte Harry: "Wir müssen noch eine Menge zwischen uns klären. Es ist viel passiert in den letzten Jahren, aber lass uns einfach noch mal von vorne anfangen." Draco atmete erleichtert auf und blickte ihm fest in die Augen: "Ich bin so froh darüber, dich getroffen zu haben. Ich war ein ziemlicher Idiot dir gegenüber. Mein Vater hat mein ganzes Leben für mich verplant. Dieses ständige Verstellen und Kämpfen um das kleinste bisschen Aufmerksamkeit..."

Die beiden sahen sich immer noch in die Augen und spürten dabei, dass es dem Anderen vollkommen ernst war: Sie würden sich dem was jetzt folgt stellen, auch wenn das keine leichte Aufgabe sein wird. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens brach Harry schließlich die Stille und fragte mit einem schüchternen Lächeln: "Kannst du mir eure Duschräume und die Toiletten zeigen?"

Draco grinste über diese irgendwie gar nicht zu seinem Heldenimage passende Schüchternheit. "Zieh dir schnell was über und lass uns gehen. Das war sowieso mein Plan für die nächste halbe Stunde. Die Duschen sind jetzt um diese Zeit noch relativ leer. Man schafft es tatsächlich, bis zum Schluss noch warmes Wasser zu haben."

Das Grinsen erwidernd richtete sich Harry auf, angelte nach seinen Boxershorts und seiner Schlafanzughose, während Draco bereits seine Boxershorts überzog, nach einem riesigen grünen Handtuch mit dem Slytherinsymbol darauf griff und es sich um die Hüften wickelte.

Harry stand nun in seidener Pyjamahose neben dem Bett und suchte ziemlich erfolglos sein Oberteil. Draco zog ihn auf: "Aha, unser Wunderknabe ist schüchtern. Geh doch ohne Oberteil. Spätestens in der Dusche musst du dich sowieso ausziehen."

Der Gryffindor seufzte spielerisch und entgegnete mit einem erneuten Anflug von Sarkasmus: "Du übernimmst die Verantwortung, wenn alle vor einem halbnackten Gryffindor davonlaufen und den Schock fürs Leben bekommen."

Draco kicherte und prustete belustigt: "Nicht so viel Optimismus, mein mutiger Löwe. Ich wette, die meisten würden dich am liebsten ganz nackt sehen und dich anspringen."

Harry zog eine Grimasse und konterte: "Wann denkst du mal nicht an Sex? Ich hatte eher auf die Tatsache angespielt, dass es ein wenig ungewöhnlich sein könnte, mich hier morgens wie selbstverständlich herumlaufen und duschen gehen zu sehen, obwohl ich das eigentlich eher im Gryffindorturm tun sollte."

Draco grinste weiterhin anzüglich und beide nahmen ihre Duschutensilien, bevor sie das Zimmer gemeinsam verließen. Der Slytherin sollte Recht behalten, denn es waren noch nicht viele Schüler auf den Beinen. Allerdings waren die meisten der jüngeren Slytherins nicht auf den ungewöhnlichen Anblick von Draco Malfoy friedlich mit Harry Potter flirtend vorbereitet, da der Schulball nur für die älteren Schüler ab dem vierten Schuljahr zugänglich gewesen war. Es sei denn, einer der älteren Schüler hatte einen jüngeren Partner mitgebracht, und so kam es, dass die meisten noch nichts von dieser neuen Verbindung wussten.

Draco war seit dem fünften Schuljahr Vertrauensschüler. Als Malfoy hatte er sowieso von Beginn an eine ganz besondere Rolle, was im Klartext bedeutet, dass ihm, sobald er auftauchte, die ganze Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet und er von den meisten wie der Prinz von Slytherin behandelt wurde.

Harry war die sensationslüsternen Blicke durchaus gewohnt, da ihm als dem berühmten Jungen, der Voldemorts Angriff überlebt hatte, ständig irgendwelche Leute hinterher sahen oder ihn neugierig beobachteten und jede seiner Handlungen mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit in der Öffentlichkeit breitgetreten wurde.

Beide Jungen reagierten also ziemlich gelassen und fast gelangweilt auf die neugierigen Blicke und das Tuscheln, das jedem ihrer Schritte folgte, sobald sie das Zimmer von Draco verlassen hatten.

Ein besonders vorwitziger Drittklässler mit dunkelbrauner Igelfrisur und abstehenden Ohren, die aussahen, als würde er bei Wind damit jederzeit vom Boden abheben können, musterte sie mit verschlagenen, fast schwarzen Augen und bemerkte spöttisch: "Welch süßes und bezauberndes Pärchen unser silberner Prinz von Slytherin und der goldene Junge von Gryffindor doch abgeben. Wer hätte das gedacht, dass unser guter alter Draco auf Helden steht."

Draco starrte den Jungen mit stechenden, eisblauen Augen an und zischte den Zauberstab schon bedrohlich erhoben: "Lestrange, halt dich lieber zurück, wenn du keinen plötzlichen Todeswunsch verspürst!"

Harry zuckte bei der Erwähnung des Namens zusammen. Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, während er mit aller Mühe versuchte, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Der Name Lestrange rief bei ihm immer noch äußerst unangenehme Erinnerungen an den Beginn des zweiten Krieges gegen Voldemort am Ende seines fünften Jahres in Hogwarts wach. Er musste mit ansehen, wie Bellatrix Lestrange seinen Paten Sirius Black im Laufe eines heftigen Duells umbrachte. Er hatte nichts tun können. Bis heute nagten die Schuldgefühle an ihm, da sein Pate ohne seinen Fehler nicht dort gewesen wäre, um seine Haut zu retten. Draco schien genau zu wissen, was er in diesem Moment dachte und wurde ebenfalls blass, da ihn die Geschichte an seinen Vater erinnerte, der bei diesem Angriff auf das Zaubereiministerium ebenfalls dabei gewesen war.

Lucius Malfoy und die anderen Todesser, unter ihnen Mc Nair, Rookwood und Lestrange, hatten versucht Harry eine Falle zu stellen und ihm die Prophezeiung abzunehmen, die Voldemort für sich haben wollte. Einige Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix' waren damals Harry und den anderen Mitgliedern der Armee Dumbledore's, wie sich genannt hatten, zu Hilfe gekommen. Ginny, Ron und Hermine waren verletzt bzw. von Flüchen außer Gefecht gesetzt worden. Neville hatte sich bis zum Schluss gewehrt. Luna hatte sich um die verletzte Ginny gekümmert und letztendlich war die Prophezeiung im Getümmel des Kampfes zerstört worden, so dass Voldemort sie nie komplett hören würde. Die Todesser wurden besiegt und Lucius Malfoy musste nach Askaban.

Draco sah die Angst in den Augen des Drittklässlers aufblitzen, dem wohl soeben klar geworden war, dass er sich besser nicht mit zwei wütenden Siebtklässlern anlegen sollte. Lestrange stotterte: "tschuldigung, das war bloß ein schlechter Scherz. Ich wollte dir deine Sticheleien heimzahlen, Draco und es ist mit mir durchgegangen. Was hat denn Potter, äh, ich meine natürlich Harry?"

Der blonde Slytherin herrschte den jüngeren Schüler ungeduldig an: "Wie kann man nur so hohl sein? Lestrange, erinner dich mal an deine geliebte und genauso verrückte Tante Bellatrix. Na, klingelts bei dir?"

Der mittlerweile total eingeschüchterte Drittklässler machte ein Gesicht als hätte er Zahnschmerzen, bis er plötzlich zusammenzuckte und hauchte: "Er kannte Black, nicht wahr?"

Harry schien aus seiner Trance zu erwachen und entgegnete mit vor unterdrückter Wut zitternder Stimme: "Ja, ich kannte Sirius Black. Er war mein Pate."

Die beiden Slytherins sahen ihn vorsichtig an und Harry murmelte: "Ich brauche jetzt erst mal eine Dusche, bevor ich mich über irgendwas weiter ärgere. Ich hab die Nase gestrichen voll, das könnt ihr mir glauben."

Draco warf dem nun nervös zappelnden jüngeren Hausgenossen, der auch noch entfernt mit ihm verwandt war, einen eisigen Blick zu und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab, was den Jungen dazu brachte, panisch die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Draco nahm Harry beruhigend an der Hand und führte ihn in das Badezimmer der Jungen. Harry blickte Draco tief in die Augen und flüsterte: "Du hast mir damals gedroht mich umzubringen, weil dein Vater nach Askaban musste."

Der Slytherin erwiderte den Blick und antwortete mit mühsam zurückgehaltenen Tränen: "Nein, ich wollte dich vor meiner Mutter und meinem Vater warnen. Ich war innerlich froh endlich frei zu sein, aber das hätte ich mir niemals selbst eingestanden. Ich war doch nur eine Marionette meines Vaters."

Über diesen plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch und die Ehrlichkeit des Slytherin überrascht, umarmte Harry den anderen Jungen zärtlich und Draco entspannte sich fast augenblicklich. Er blinzelte ein paar mal, um seine brennenden Augen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und schloss seine Lider für einen kurzen Moment.

Genau in diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür des Badezimmers aufgestoßen und ein fröhlich vor sich hinpfeifender Blaise Zabini schlenderte herein. Als er die beiden Jungen sah, grüßte er gut gelaunt: "Morgen, ihr beiden. Schon wach?"

Die Frischverliebten lösten sich unwillig aus der innigen Umarmung und grüßten zurück. Weder Draco noch Harry war anzumerken, was ein paar Minuten zuvor passiert war und die drei Jungen duschten sich gegenseitig neckend und lachend.

Frisch geduscht und fertig angezogen, machten die beiden "Rivalen" sich auf, um für das Frühstück in die Große Halle zu gehen. Draco hatte seinen Arm um den etwas kleineren Gryffindor gelegt. Diese Geste wirkte auf Außenstehende irgendwie zugleich beschützend als auch auf gewisse Weise besitzergreifend. Der blonde Slytherin blickte stolz lächelnd um sich und bemerkte, wie Harry sich an ihn zu schmiegen schien, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass er zu ihm halten würde.

Draco zitterte innerlich vor Aufregung, denn er wollte auf keinen Fall einen weiteren Vorfall, der seinem Freund den Tag verderben würde. Er beobachtete gespannt die Reaktionen um ihn herum. Harry legte nun entschlossen seinen Arm um Dracos Hüfte und hauchte ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel. Draco merkte, wie er sich zusehends sicherer fühlte. Sein berühmtes, selbstsicheres Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er feststellte, dass sämtliche Gespräche an den Haustischen verstummt waren und alle sie mit gespannter Faszination abwartend beobachteten.

Der Slytherin merkte, wie der andere Junge leicht zögerte und fragte leise: "Was ist los?"

Harry lächelte sein schüchternes Lächeln und wollte wissen: "Wie machen wir das denn jetzt?"

Draco blickte ihn verständnislos an und antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage: "Was denn?"

Der Gryffindor schnaubte mit einem Anflug von Ungeduld: "Na, eigentlich sitzen wir an zwei unterschiedlichen Tischen, oder?"

Der Malfoyspross hätte sich wegen seiner Unbedachtheit am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Natürlich hatte er die Sitzordnung komplett vergessen. Er lächelte entschuldigend und flüsterte: "Das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Schätze, wir müssen uns wohl kurz trennen."

Harry nickte und die beiden küssten sich leidenschaftlich, bevor sie sich zu ihren Haustischen begaben und dort niedersetzten, nicht ohne sich verlangende Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Hermine sah von ihrem Buch hoch, als Harry sich neben sie setzte und begrüßte ihn herzlich: "Morgen, Harry. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Harry lächelte ihr freundschaftlich zu: "Morgen, Hermine. Danke für deine Nachfrage. Es war mal wieder das Übliche."

Das Mädchen blickte ihren besten Freund besorgt an: "Wieder ein Alptraum von Voldemort?"

Harry nickte düster vor sich hinblickend und schnitt ihr das Wort ab: "Ja, verdammt, und ich will nicht darüber reden."

Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem ihrer strengen Blicke und fügte bestimmt hinzu: "Du ziehst dich mal wieder in dich selbst zurück, Harry. Das ist nicht gesund und das weißt du sehr genau." Unvermittelt wechselte sie das Thema: "Sag mal, was hat es eigentlich mit dir und Malfoy auf sich?"

Harry wurde puterrot und stotterte: "Das, ähm, das be... bedeutet, dass w...wir jetzt zu... zusammen sind." Hermine hob eine Augenbraue und fragte mit einen undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck: "Wie kam es denn so plötzlich dazu?"

Harry nestelte nervös mit seinen Fingern an der Tischdecke und erklärte: "Na ja, ich hatte da so ein Gefühl, dass ich vielleicht eher auf Männer stehe und..."

Das braunhaarige Mädchen strich sich eine Strähne ihrer buschigen Haare aus dem Gesicht und ermutigte den nervös umherschauenden Jungen zum Reden: "Und dann?"

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor zupfte eine widerspenstige, lockere Haarsträhne zurück in seinen Pferdeschwanz und sprach heiser weiter: "Ich habe Draco in der Nacht vor dem Schulball zufällig getroffen und wir haben uns unterhalten. Dann haben wir uns geküsst... den Rest kannst du dir ja denken."

Hermine sah ihren Freund nachdenklich an und sagte mit einem geduldigen Gesichtsausdruck: "Ihr habt euch also zufällig getroffen und unterhalten. Das klingt ziemlich seltsam, Harry. Wo habt ihr euch getroffen?"

Harry war das Thema offensichtlich unangenehm, da er nicht zugeben wollte was er an diesem Abend auf dem Dach des Westturmes getan hatte. Er antwortete ausweichend: "Ich habe auf dem Dach des Westturmes die Sterne beobachtet, weil ich nicht schlafen konnte. Du weißt ja wie ich bin, wenn ich nachts keine Ruhe finde. Draco kam dorthin, um exakt das Gleiche zu tun und anstatt uns wie sonst zu streiten, haben wir uns unterhalten, was dann zu diesem besagten Kuss geführt hat."

Das Mädchen murmelte vor sich hin: "Denk ja nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, warum du dich so zurückziehst, mein Lieber."

Harry sah betreten auf seinen immer noch leeren Teller herunter und stellte fest: "Vor dir kann man nichts geheim halten, oder?"

Sie sah ihn warm lächelnd an und flüsterte, damit es niemand außer ihm hören konnte: "Harry, die Einsamkeit und die Traurigkeit spiegeln sich in deinen Augen wider und jeder mit auch nur einem Hauch von Menschenverstand würde das merken und deinen Rückzug richtig interpretieren. Du schämst dich deiner Tränen und du hast dich von Ron und mir abgekapselt, weil wir nur noch Augen füreinander und neben unseren Pflichten als Schulsprecherpaar für dich keine Zeit mehr hatten. Ich bin froh, dass du jemanden gefunden hast, der sich um dich zu sorgen scheint. Dann rede wenigstens mit ihm und friss nicht alles in dich rein."

Harry war erleichtert, dass Hermine nicht versuchte, ihn weiter zu analysieren und sie trotzdem zu ihm hielt. Er blickte hinüber zum Slytherintisch und sah Dracos besorgte Blicke zu ihm herüberwandern. Der Gryffindor lächelte seinem Freund schüchtern zu und dieser gestikulierte ihm er solle endlich etwas essen.

In diesem Moment kamen Ron und Seamus zum Frühstück, die beide ihren Hausgenossen nicht beachteten, sich demonstrativ auf Hermines anderer Seite niederließen und das Mädchen betont freundlich grüßten. Hermine warf Harry genervte Blicke zu, die dieser augenrollend erwiderte. Na schön, Ron wollte mal wieder beleidigt spielen und ihn ignorieren, bevor er sich dafür entschuldigen würde, dass sein Temperament mit ihm durchgegangen war.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und begann zu frühstücken. Die nächsten Tage verliefen relativ ruhig und bis auf einige wilde Gerüchte über das berühmteste Pärchen Hogwarts, schienen sich die Schüler und Lehrer allmählich an den seltsamen Anblick zu gewöhnen.


	5. Versteckte Tränen in der Nacht

5 Versteckte Tränen in der Nacht  
  
Harry hatte seit seinem letzten Alptraum kaum eine Nacht richtig einschlafen und durchschlafen können. Er hatte immer noch das Bild von dem schreienden Mädchen vor sich und sah wie ihr das Blut an den nackten Beinen herunterlief. Es schauderte ihn, wenn er daran dachte, dass dieses junge Mädchen durch den Cruciatus-Fluch wahrscheinlich ihr ungeborenes Kind verloren hatte. Er hatte durch seine Verbindung zu Voldemort genau gespürt, was dieses Mädchen in diesem Augenblick gefühlt hatte.

Die ganze Verzweiflung und der Schock des Verlustes waren in sein Bewusstsein eingedrungen und hatten die so mühevoll unterdrückten Gefühle der Trauer über Sirius Blacks Tod wieder aufgewühlt. Wie eine Flutwelle schwappten die so verzweifelt verdrängten Gefühle aus den Tiefen des Unterbewusstseins zurück in seinen mühsam um Beherrschung kämpfenden Verstand. Die Schuldgefühle nagten jetzt noch heftiger als zuvor an dem Gryffindor. Er fühlte, wie jegliche Energie aus seinem Geist entwich.  
Harry fühlte sich müde wie nie zuvor, unfähig, irgendwas zu unternehmen, kraftlos. Hinzu kam, dass er sich vollkommen wertlos fühlte, weil er nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen war, Sirius oder den vielen anderen Opfern Voldemorts zu helfen. Die ganze Welt der Zauberer erwartete von ihm, dass er sie irgendwann von Lord Voldemort erlösen würde. Dieser Druck schien ihn jetzt fast zu ersticken. Wie konnten denn alle von ihm erwarten, dass er Voldemort besiegte, wenn er so ein verdammter Schwächling und nun schon wieder im Begriff war, in Tränen auszubrechen?  
  
Wütend versuchte er, seine aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Schlafanzuges über die Augen und blinzelte ungehalten. Harry unterdrückte im letzten Moment das tief in ihm aufsteigende Schluchzen und beschloss, sich seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang zu schnappen, um sich wie schon so oft auf das Dach des verlassenen Westturmes zu schleichen. Ohne einen einzigen Mucks von sich zu geben, bewegte sich der Gryffindor katzengleich durch die Dunkelheit und erreichte sein Ziel, ohne irgendjemandem zu begegnen.  
Als er sich durch das kleine, lukenartige Fenster aufs Dach schwang, entdeckte er einen ihm vertrauten Umriss. Draco saß bereits auf dem Dach und beobachtete mit einem abwesenden, ganz verträumten Gesichtsausdruck die Sterne. Der Slytherin erschreckte sich heftig, als Harry seinen Tarnumhang heruntergleiten ließ und sich leise räusperte, aber sein Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf, als er seinen Freund erkannte. Harry setzte sich neben ihn und fragte mit kratziger Stimme: "Konntest du auch nicht schlafen?"  
Draco nickte zustimmend: "Mir ging so viel durch den Kopf, also bin ich hergekommen, um die Sterne zu beobachten. Das beruhigt mich immer und ich kann meine Gedanken ordnen."  
Es war einen Moment lang vollkommen still. Beide Jungen sahen zu den Sternen auf. Harry musste den Impuls unterdrücken, sich einfach in Dracos Arme zu schmiegen und alles herauszulassen. Er schloss seine brennenden Augen und atmete tief durch, um den immer größer werdenden Kloß in seinem Hals loszuwerden. Der Slytherin spürte sofort, dass etwas mit seinem Freund nicht stimmte und er betrachtete ihn eingehend, während er sanft fragte: "Was bedrückt dich, Harry?"  
Harry zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und antwortete mit leicht gepresster Stimme: "Ist nicht so schlimm. Eigentlich ist es gar nichts..."

Seine Stimme brach plötzlich und er musste sich räuspern.  
  
Draco legte seinen Arm um den Gryffindor. Er merkte, wie dieser leicht zitterte, als er ihn an sich zog und auch seinen zweiten Arm um ihn legte. Der Slytherin seufzte mit einem Anflug von Frustration in seinem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck und sprach schließlich aus was er dachte: "Harry, du darfst dich nicht so verschließen. Du machst alles nur noch schlimmer, wenn du nicht über deine Gefühle sprichst. Ich weiß genau wovon ich spreche. Ich bin genauso wie du. Bitte, sag mir was los ist."  
Harry kämpfte erneut gegen seine Tränen an und erwiderte mit kaum erkennbarem Zittern in der Stimme: "Draco, ich bin einfach nicht gewohnt, so mit jemandem zu reden. Es fällt schwer, alte Gewohnheiten abzulegen."  
Draco strich seinem Freund die widerborstigen, schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht und legte zärtlich seinen Zeigefinger unter Harrys Kinn, um ihn sanft dazu zu bringen, ihn anzusehen. Harry spürte die mühsam zurückgehaltenen Tränen in seinen Augen brennen. Seine Lippen begannen zu zittern, ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können. Draco sah die stumme Trauer in seinen Augen und nahm ihn erneut in den Arm, während er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: "Hör endlich auf, den Helden zu spielen und lass es raus, bevor du platzt."  
  
Das wirkte. Harry wurde von seinen aufgestauten Gefühlen überwältigt. Lautlos weinte er in den Armen seines Freundes. Seine Tränen durchnässten Dracos schwarzes, seidig glänzendes T-Shirt und dieser schloss seine Arme noch enger um den nun am ganzen Körper zitternden Jungen, der einfach nicht aufhören konnte zu weinen. Er vermisste Sirius so sehr. Niemals hatte er sich gestattet zu trauern, geschweige denn, mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen. Auch Cedrics Tod nagte immer noch an ihm und die Schuldgefühle drohten, ihn langsam aber sicher zu zerfressen. Harry hatte das Gefühl zu zerbersten unter der ganzen angestauten Trauer, seinen Selbstzweifeln, dem aufgebauten Frust und dem Gefühl, vollkommen schuldig und wertlos zu sein.  
Draco streichelte beruhigend über seine langen, zerzausten Haare und versuchte, seinen Freund zu trösten: "Sch... ist ja gut. Ich bin bei dir."  
Harry hatte jetzt auch beide Arme um den Slytherin gelegt und seine Tränen begannen allmählich zu versiegen. Während sich der Gryffindor so langsam wieder beruhigte und er sich wieder in den Griff bekam, stieg langsam aber stetig ein heftiges Schamgefühl in ihm auf. Schon wieder hatte er sich in Dracos Armen total gehen lassen und sich die Augen ausgeheult. Der Slytherin musste ja langsam denken, dass er ständig so nah am Wasser gebaut hatte und ein kompletter Weichling war.  
Wütend auf sich selbst löste der Gryffindor die tröstende Umarmung und wischte sich mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung die halb getrockneten Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht. Er konnte Draco nicht in die Augen sehen, weil ihm die ganze Situation ziemlich peinlich war. Er befürchtete, ihn mit seinem wiederholten plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch vollends abzuschrecken. Er hatte immer noch das geistige Bild vor Augen wie peinlich berührt Ron gewesen war, als er ihn eines Nachts nach einem seiner quälenden Alpträume weinend in seinem Bett vorgefunden hatte. Ron hatte nur unbeholfen etwas vor sich hingestammelt und konnte ihn tagelang nicht ohne diesen mitleidigen Blick ansehen. Jeder erwartete von ihm, stark zu sein und Tränen passten wohl kaum zu diesen Erwartungshaltungen.  
  
Draco wusste, was in seinem Freund vorging ohne eine Erklärung zu benötigen. Auch er war sich dieser sinnlosen Klischees vom starken Jungen, der nicht weinen darf, weil er sonst Schwäche zeigt, bewusst. Er hatte während seiner gesamten Kindheit auch eine gehörige Portion dieser sogenannten Erziehung zum Mann von seinem Vater mitbekommen. Er konnte gut nachempfinden, wie sich der andere Junge gerade fühlte. Vor allem, weil ihm ständig alle dieses populäre Bild vom Retter der Zaubererwelt vor Augen hielten und von ihm erwarteten, dass er Dinge ertrug, die jeden erwachsenen Zauberer zerbrochen hätten.  
Draco griff nach Harrys Hand und nahm sie sachte in seine: "Harry, das war vollkommen in Ordnung. Das muss einfach manchmal sein, weißt du."  
Harry sah ihn jetzt endlich hinter dem Vorhang aus schwarzen Haaren heraus an: "Ich... Draco... es tut mir leid. Ich fühle mich so schwach..."  
Draco streichelte mit seinem Daumen über Harrys Handrücken: "Dir muss nichts leid tun. Möchtest du vielleicht jetzt darüber sprechen was dich bedrückt?"  
Harry zögerte einen Augenblick und seufzte niedergeschlagen, bevor er versuchte dem Slytherin eine Erklärung abzugeben: "Dieser Traum, den ich in der Nacht nach dem Schulball hatte, hat mich an Sirius erinnert und an Cedric."   
  
Draco nickte und sah ihn verständnisvoll an, während Harry heiser hinzufügte: "Ich konnte Sirius nicht helfen, obwohl ich Schuld war, dass er in diesen Angriff verwickelt wurde. Cedric würde auch heute immer noch glücklich leben, wenn ich nicht so bescheuert gewesen wäre. All die ganzen Opfer von Voldemort. Und ich heule hier rum wie ein hilfloses kleines Kind, anstatt zu kämpfen."  
Draco biss sich auf die Lippen: "Aber du hattest gar keine Chance etwas zu verhindern oder zu helfen."  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte: "Ich hätte wenigstens versuchen sollen zu helfen, aber ich war wie gelähmt."  
Draco wurde langsam immer klarer wie tief diese Selbstvorwürfe bereits verwurzelt waren und er merkte, wie er sich selbst zusehends hilflos fühlte. Das Gefühl überschattete sein sonst so selbstsicheres Auftreten und er begann sich, für einen Malfoy vollkommen ungewohnt, merklich unsicher zu fühlen und seine Fassade bröckelte. Harry erspürte die wachsende Unsicherheit seines Freundes und sagte sanft: "Siehst du, jetzt beunruhige ich dich auch noch."  
Der Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf heftig und beeilte sich zu versichern: "Gib dir nicht ständig die Schuld für Probleme von anderen. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass ich unsicher werde. Ich bin nur so verdammt hilflos. Ich möchte dir irgendwie helfen, aber ich weiß nicht wie."   
  
Draco war so wütend auf sich selbst, dass er sich am liebsten geohrfeigt hätte und er verfluchte sich innerlich, wie er nur so etwas dämliches hatte sagen können. Er war ein Malfoy. Äußerlich immer aalglatt und selbstbewusst und ihm fiel jetzt nichts Intelligenteres ein, als zu sagen ´Ich möchte dir gerne helfen, aber ich weiß nicht wie´?

Na, was besseres hätte nicht passieren können. Endlich hatte er den Gryffindor so weit, über seine Probleme zu reden und er verlor seine Fähigkeit, auf alles eine richtige Antwort zu haben. ´Schöne Scheiße´, dachte er mit einem heftigen Anflug von bitterem Sarkasmus.  
Er war rein äußerlich ruhig geblieben, aber Harry schien zu spüren, was innerlich in ihm vorging. Harry drückte seine Hand, bevor er ihn in seiner ihm eigenen offenen Art ansprach: "Draco, du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen. Ehrlichkeit ist nie verkehrt und mir reicht es schon, dass du mir zuhörst, ohne mich so mitleidig anzusehen. Du hast mir geholfen, obwohl du nicht viel getan hast."  
Harry blickte Draco in seine eisblauen Augen und wieder schienen beide zu wissen, was in dem anderen vorging. Worte waren in diesem Augenblick nicht nötig. Sie umarmten sich mit überraschender Zärtlichkeit und ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Der Tanz der Zungen begann zögerlich und sanft, bevor sie immer hungriger den Mund des anderen erforschten, während ihre Zungen sich gegenseitig liebkosten. Die beiden Jungen beendeten diesen innigen Kuss, weil sie beide schwer nach Luft ringen mussten und sie sahen sich verlegen grinsend an.  
  
Harry blickte den Slytherin gedankenverloren an. Schließlich mutmaßte er zaghaft: "Ich habe das komische Gefühl, als ob manchmal eine Verbindung zwischen uns besteht. Ganz ähnlich wie meine Verbindung zu Voldemort, nur aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung."  
Draco zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und entgegnete nachdenklich: "Du meinst, dass du in meinen Geist eindringen kannst und mich dich spüren lassen kannst?"  
Harry seufzte tief und gab zu: "Ja, so ähnlich. Es ist nur irgendwie nicht steuerbar und ich kann es nicht abblocken."  
Draco grinste und scherzte: "Ich bin halt unwiderstehlich, sowohl mein Körper als auch mein Geist."  
Harry zog belustigt eine Grimasse und ging auf das kleine Spielchen ein: "Du bist ja ziemlich überzeugt von dir mein Liebling. Was, wenn ich jetzt feststelle, dein Körper ist unwiderstehlich und dein Geist unausstehlich?"  
Beide Jungen mussten über diesen Ausbruch schwarzen Humors lachen und ein weiteres Mal feststellen, dass sie erstaunlicherweise mehr als eine Ähnlichkeit hatten, in ihrer Art mit allem umzugehen. Harry stellte ziemlich trocken fest: "Dein Humor beginnt mir zu gefallen, Draco. Ich bin angenehm überrascht, wie sarkastisch du sein kannst."  
Draco strich mit seiner Hand durch Harrys schwarzes, wirres Haar und sagte sanft: "Und ich liebe es, dich lächeln zu sehen. Das solltest du wirklich öfter tun."  
Harry konnte nicht anders, als diesem Wunsch sofort nachzukommen. Er lächelte eines seiner in letzter Zeit wirklich äußerst seltenen echten Lächeln, das auch seine Augen erreichte. Eisblaue, silbern glitzernde Augen trafen auf funkelnde, smaragdgrüne und die beiden sahen sich tief in die Augen, während sie beide grinsen mussten. Froh, so eng nebeneinander sitzen zu können und einfach die Gegenwart des anderen zu genießen.  
  
Als die Sonne aufging, beobachteten die beiden eng aneinandergekuschelt das faszinierende Farbenspiel in den Wolken und beschlossen, dass es jetzt wohl Zeit war, sich zu trennen und für den Tag vorzubereiten. Zum Abschied küssten die beiden sich ein letztes Mal verlangend bis das Bedürfnis zu Atmen ihren Kuss beendete. Draco legte seine Wange gegen Harrys Wange und flüsterte in sein Ohr: "Ich werde deine Berührungen vermissen, Wunderknabe."  
Harry hauchte traurig klingend zurück: "Das geht mir genauso, mein Drache."  
Sie umarmten sich noch ein letztes Mal, bevor sich ihre Wege trennten und sie einem weiteren Schultag entgegeneilten.


	6. Professor Snape als Mentor?

6 Professor Snape als Mentor?

Harry grübelte nun schon den ganzen Tag über dieses seltsame Gefühl der Verbundenheit mit Draco nach, und er kam einfach zu keinem Schluss. Es war irgendwie so wie der Slytherin vermutet hatte. Es schien eine Art Verbindung zwischen ihnen zu bestehen, die es ermöglichte, die Gefühle des anderen zu spüren. Es war schon ziemlich merkwürdig, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy, der ihn jahrelang beleidigt und sehr überzeugend die Rolle seines Erzfeindes gespielt hatte, nun solche Gefühle in ihm hervorrief und eine Art geistiges Band zwischen ihnen bestand. Aber so war es nun mal. Es war nicht mehr zu ändern, selbst, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es gar nicht seine Absicht war, daran etwas zu ändern. Weil eben jener Slytherin ihn wieder zum Leben erweckt hatte und er sich in seiner Nähe geliebt und geborgen fühlte. Das waren Gefühle, die er so vorher noch nie erlebt hatte.  
Wenn man als einziger Retter der Zaubererwelt angesehen wurde, dann war es irgendwie selbstverständlich, dass man selber anderen Geborgenheit geben sollte. Niemand war auch nur auf die Idee gekommen, dass er verängstigt, depressiv und voller Schuldgefühle war. Er hatte sich in seinen vielen zurückgezogenen Stunden auf dem Dach des Westturmes so sehr jemanden gewünscht, der bei ihm sein, ihn verstehen und in den Armen halten würde.

Es war ihm im Laufe der Jahre so sehr zur Gewohnheit geworden, tagsüber seine Trauer, die Einsamkeit, trotz der vielen Leute um ihn herum und den immer stärker werdenden Wunsch, einfach seinem ganzen aufgestauten Frust nachzugeben und sich fallen zu lassen, immer tiefer und tiefer in die Dunkelheit, aus der es kein Entrinnen zu geben schien, hinter einer Maske von aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit zu verstecken.   
  
Sicherlich hatte Hermine versucht, mit ihm zu reden. Er hatte aber immer das Gefühl gehabt, sie beschützen zu müssen und ihr ihre kleine, heile Welt nicht kaputt zu machen. Sie reagierte immer so wissenschaftlich und analytisch. Er kam sich vor wie auf dem Seziertisch, was ihn stets davon abgehalten hatte, ihr von seinen Gefühlen zu erzählen. Harry hasste nichts mehr, als seine Gefühle immer und immer wieder erklären zu müssen und ihnen einen Sinn rein zu interpretieren.

Warum zum Teufel braucht man noch eine weitere Erklärung, wenn man gerade jemandem erzählt hat, dass man schlecht gelaunt ist? Muss denn immer alles einen Grund haben, den man fassen, erklären und bis aufs kleinste Detail zerlegen kann?   
Ja und Ron:  Ron war eine ganz andere Geschichte. Er war sein bester Freund, aber Harry fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart stets dazu gezwungen, den starken Mann zu markieren. Ron konnte es nicht ertragen, einen Jungen weinen zu sehen, geschweige denn, einen anderen Jungen zu trösten. Er war auch nicht unbedingt mit sonderlich viel Taktgefühl ausgestattet, um es mal vorsichtig auszudrücken.

Schon als kleiner Junge bei den Dursleys war nie jemand für ihn da gewesen, dem er hätte vertrauen können, an dem er überhaupt erst mal so etwas wie Vertrauen hätte erproben oder aufbauen können. Draco war so anders als alle anderen. Er schien, ihn zu verstehen, ohne großartige Erklärungen zu verlangen. In seinen Armen fühlte er sich so sicher und geborgen. Fast, als wäre er erst dann so richtig komplett, als wenn zwei zerbrochene Hälften wieder zusammengefügt würden.

Moment mal, hatte er so etwas nicht schon mal gehört? Und zwar während einer seiner Übungsstunden mit Snape, um zu lernen, Voldemorts Versuche in seinen Geist einzudringen abzuwehren.  
  
In diesem Moment wurde Harry jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, denn Hermine zupfte ungeduldig an seinem Ärmel und warf ihm einen ihrer strengen Blicke zu: "Genug geschlafen, Harry. Der Geschichtsunterricht ist jetzt vorbei. Du solltest zur Abwechslung vielleicht mal ne Nacht im Bett verbringen und schlafen. Komm jetzt, oder wir kommen noch zu spät zu Zaubertränke."  
Harry verzog sein Gesicht und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, als er aufstand um ihr zu folgen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und schon wieder in Gedanken versunken. Die Schulsprecherin schüttelte entnervt den Kopf und sagte in leicht verärgerten Tonfall: "Du bist heute nicht sehr gesprächig, oder? Typisch."  
Harry blickte sie so unschuldig wie möglich an und erwiderte entschuldigend: "Hab´ schlecht geschlafen."  
Das Mädchen sah ihn mit gespieltem Erstaunen an und entgegnete sarkastisch: "Wie jetzt? Ich war der Meinung du hast gar nicht geschlafen und bist erst heute Morgen nach Sonnenaufgang zurückgekommen."  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor blickte betreten zu Boden und vermied jeglichen Augenkontakt als er antwortete: "Du weißt aber auch alles. Wer hat dir denn das erzählt?"  
Mit einem äußerst zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck gab sie zu: "Dean hat dich wiederkommen sehen."  
  
Die beiden Gryffindors beeilten sich, noch rechtzeitig zum Zaubertrankunterricht in den Kerkern zu gelangen. Sie schafften es gerade eben. Draco hatte offensichtlich einen Platz für Harry freigehalten und dieser ließ sich elegant auf den Stuhl neben seinen Freund gleiten, als Professor Snape den Raum betrat und wie üblich mit säuerlicher Miene umherblickte. Sein Blick blieb dann kurz an Harry haften. Er hob anzüglich eine Augenbraue, als er bemerkte, dass die beiden Jungen, die die Gerüchteküche von Hogwarts gerade zum Überkochen brachten, sich nebeneinander gesetzt hatten. Beide sahen ihn mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck an und er schnaubte: "Eins muss ich vorwegschicken: Ich dulde in meinem Unterricht keine Fummeleien. Habe ich mich verständlich gemacht?"  
Die beiden Jungen nickten vollkommen synchron, immer noch einen fast schon engelsgleichen, unschuldigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Für alle unsichtbar, legte Draco unter dem massiven Holztisch zärtlich seine Hand auf Harrys Knie und dieser legte seine Hand auf die des Slytherin.  
  
Auf diese Art begann der Zaubertrankunterricht dem Gryffindor zu gefallen. Während die zwei Jungen zusammen an ihrem Heiltrank arbeiteten, ergriffen beide immer wieder die Gelegenheit, sich wie zufällig zu berühren. Hier ein kurzes Streicheln über die Hand beim Hinzufügen einer Zutat. Dort ein kurzes Zusammentreffen ihrer Gesichter, Wange an Wange, beim Umrühren und Beobachten des vor sich hin köchelnden Trankes.

Diese gegenseitige Vertrautheit konnte fast den Eindruck erwecken, dass die beiden schon eine Ewigkeit zusammen waren. Blaise, der zusammen mit Millicent hinter den beiden saß, grinste belustigt und flüsterte ihnen in einem unbeobachteten Moment zu: "Hey, da könnte man ja fast neidisch werden, wenn man euch so zusammen sieht. Ihr zwei gehört einfach zusammen. Das sieht selbst ein Blinder."  
Draco grinste selbstzufrieden über das ganze Gesicht und zischte zurück: "Danke für die Blumen. Da sag mir noch mal jemand, dass es wahre Liebe nicht gibt."  
  
Harry wurde ungefähr so rot wie der Zaubertrank in ihrem Kessel und beugte sich verlegen noch tiefer über den Trank. Dabei lehnte er sich etwas zu weit vor und musste sich am Tisch abstützen. Unglücklicherweise griff er dabei genau auf das Messer, dass sie vorher zum Schälen der Schrumpfwurzeln gebraucht hatten und verletzte sich dabei.

Harry fluchte leise vor sich hin: "Mist, verdammter! Jetzt hab ich in dieses dämliche Messer gegriffen."  
Seine Hand blutete heftig und Draco war sofort zur Stelle, um mit seinem Taschentuch den Blutfluss zu stoppen. In diesem Moment ertönte von hinten Professor Snapes wütende Stimme: "Purpur Longbottom. Dieser Trank ist purpurfarben und nicht rot, wie er sein sollte."  
Dann hörte man Nevilles schüchternes Quieken: "Aber ich habe alle Anweisungen befolgt."  
Der Lehrer funkelte ihn mit seinen nun fast schwarz erscheinenden Augen wütend an und knurrte: "Vielleicht sollten Sie dann das nächste Mal auch genauer auf die Anweisungen hören, die ihnen Ms Granger wie immer zuflüstert. Oder Sie lernen, meine Anweisungen weniger schlampig zu befolgen."  
Neville vermied verlegen jeglichen Augenkontakt. Seine Gesichtsfarbe sah jetzt der Flüssigkeit in seinem Kessel ziemlich ähnlich. Snape blickte grollend umher. Als er bemerkte, wie Draco ein Taschentuch auf Harrys verletzte Hand drückte, blitzte es in seinen Augen fast unmerklich auf und er bewegte sich mit wehender schwarzer Robe auf die beiden zu: "Was gibt das denn, wenn es fertig wird? Ich hatte ihnen doch gesagt, ich dulde keine Fummeleien."  
Draco rollte seine Augen und erwiderte in leicht genervtem Tonfall, den nur er sich bei Professor Snape erlauben durfte: "Wir fummeln nicht. Ich stille die Blutung an seiner verletzten Hand."  
  
"Wie überaus fürsorglich von Ihnen, Mr Malfoy. Aber wie wäre es, wenn wir Mr Potter als Versuchskaninchen für Mr Longbottoms Zaubertrank nehmen? Wenn Longbottom wirklich alles richtig gemacht hat, dann ist die verletzte Hand im Nu geheilt. Falls nicht, können Sie ihn ja zur Krankenstation bringen und sowohl die Hand, als auch die Folgen von Longbottoms Zaubertrank kurieren lassen."  
Harry seufzte mit einer leichten Vorahnung, welche der beiden Möglichkeiten wahrscheinlicher sein würde. Der Gryffindor begegnete mit seinem Blick Snapes unergründlichem Ausdruck in seinen Augen, nur um zu sehen, wie ein spöttisches Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. Draco runzelte mit einem Anflug von Wut seine Brauen und streichelte unter dem Schulumhang versteckt Harrys Rücken, um ihn zu beruhigen. Harry dachte nur noch: Jetzt kann Snape zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen: Mir die Streiche, die mein Vater ihm gespielt hat heimzahlen und Neville bloßstellen.  
Er richtete seinen Pferdeschwanz und begab sich leise murrend zu Neville, um dort seinen Löffel in den Topf zu tunken und einen Schluck von dem nun verdächtig rosa aussehenden Gebräu zu testen. Das Zeug schmeckte ekelhaft süß, so dass man das Gefühl hatte, der ganze Gaumen würde kitzeln und sich zusammenziehen. Es passierte jedoch rein gar nichts, außer, dass seine Hand wieder zu bluten begann. Snape grinste nun noch spöttischer und machte sich über Neville her, während er Draco gestikulierte, dass er Harry zur Krankenstation bringen sollte.   
  
Harry fühlte sich plötzlich merkwürdig und sah alles etwas verschwommen, als hätte er seine Kontaktlinsen plötzlich verloren. Er stolperte aus dem Klassenraum, dicht gefolgt von Draco, der ihn gerade noch auffing, bevor er hinfallen konnte. Die beiden blieben einen Moment in dem verlassenen, stickigen Kellergang stehen, damit Harry sich erholen konnte. Der Slytherin sah ihn mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck an und fragte: "Was zum Teufel hat Neville da zusammengebraut?"  
Harry begann sich langsam wieder besser zu fühlen. Als er Draco ansah, überkam es ihn plötzlich. Er schmiegte sich noch enger in die Umarmung und gestand mit rauer Stimme: "Draco ich liebe dich, wie ich noch nie jemanden geliebt habe! Du bist mein Gegenstück, das mir gefehlt hat. Unsere Seelen sind verwandt."  
Der blonde Slytherin spürte wieder diese Ahnung, als würde er Harrys Gefühle empfangen und umgekehrt. Nur war es dieses Mal noch viel stärker. Er hörte tatsächlich Harrys Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Sah Bilder von seinen Gedanken vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen. Alte Erinnerungen und eine Gewissheit drang in sein Bewusstsein: So musste es sein, einen Seelenpartner gefunden zu haben. Auch Harry erlebte in diesem Augenblick exakt das Gleiche. Die beiden küssten sich leidenschaftlich, um das wunderschöne Gefühl noch zu intensivieren.  
  
Plötzlich wurden sie unterbrochen von einem Räuspern. Der düster dreinblickende Zaubertranklehrer tippte Draco auf die Schulter. Die beiden Jungen fuhren erschreckt auf und blickten den Professor erstaunt an, der nur schnappte: "Mitkommen, wir gehen jetzt in mein Büro."  
Hand in Hand folgten sie ihm. Harry ahnte bereits, was nun folgen würde. Er sollte tatsächlich Recht behalten, denn als sie Snapes Büro betraten, saß Professor Dumbledore schon gemütlich in einem Stuhl und zwinkerte sie an. Jetzt war wohl die Zeit für ein paar winzige Erklärungen gekommen, damit sie sich den Rest dann selber zusammenreimen konnten. Da war er wieder, ein leichter Anflug von Sarkasmus.  
Professor Dumbledore sah die beiden Jungen mit wissendem Ausdruck an und fragte: "Gibt es irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches, über das Sie beide gerne berichten würden?"  
"Nein, Professor Dumbledore.", logen beide wie aus einem Mund.

Der immer noch düster dreinblickende Zaubertranklehrer hob überrascht eine Augenbraue und sah den Schulleiter wartend an. Dieser räusperte sich und beeilte sich zu erklären: "Nun es wäre vielleicht möglich, dass es hier in letzter Zeit einen Fall von Seelenverbundenheit gegeben hat und dadurch gewisse Vorsichtsmassnahmen notwendig wären, um beide Seelenpartner vor ihren neuen Fähigkeiten zu schützen und sie zu trainieren, bevor sie aus dem Ruder laufen."  
Harry seufzte innerlich. Warum wusste dieser Mann immerzu was vorging? Und doch hatte er ihn letztes Jahr mit seinen Depressionen allein gelassen. Mit einer gehörigen Portion von Bitterkeit dachte Harry daran, dass Depressionen wahrscheinlich nicht magisch genug waren, um ihn auf den Plan zu rufen.   
  
Draco war erstaunt über die Bitterkeit, die sein Freund plötzlich ausströmte und übernahm die Gesprächsführung: "Wenn Sie es doch sowieso schon wissen, warum fragen sie dann noch?"  
Nun schaltete sich Snape ein und versuchte das Gespräch zu retten: "Mr Potter, der Trank den sie eben getestet haben, war, wie sich herausstellte, ein Veritasamor-Trank, den Longbottom durch seine Dummheit unwissentlich gebraut hat."  
Harry rollte mit den Augen und fragte lustlos: "Und was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
Albus Dumbledore räusperte sich: "Nun ich nehme an, Sie haben soeben Mr Malfoy Ihre wahre Liebe gestanden. Dieser Trank bringt denjenigen, der ihn kostet, dazu, seine wahre Liebe zu erkennen und sie offen zu gestehen, falls das bisher noch nicht der Fall war."  
Draco schnaubte ungeduldig und mit den Füßen scharrend: "Ja und was ist daran jetzt so besonderes? Wir waren doch vorher schon zusammen und sind nicht erst durch einen Trank verzaubert worden."  
Jetzt übernahm Snape wieder das Wort: "Nicht so hastig, Mr Malfoy. Etwas mehr Geduld wäre jetzt doch angebracht. Dieser Trank wie auch immer bewirkt, dass eine bestehende Seelenverwandtschaft um ein Vielfaches verstärkt wird. Seelenverwandtschaft bedeutet, eine emotionale Verbindung, die irreversibel ist, und durch diesen Trank wird eine Art empathische bis hin zu Telepathie reichende Verbindung geschaffen, die wie bereits erwähnt, noch viel stärker ist. Was für Sie bedeutet, dass Sie lernen müssen, mit diesen telepathischen Fähigkeiten umzugehen."  
  
Nach dieser Erklärung herrschte erst mal eine lange Pause. Niemand sagte etwas und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Genau gesagt, Draco und Harry hörten jeweils Fragmente der Gedanken des anderen und das war auf die Dauer ziemlich irritierend.

Letztendlich war Draco derjenige, der das Schweigen beendete: "Also gut, was können wir jetzt tun?"  
Severus Snape lächelte säuerlich und bot an, "Du nimmst ab jetzt an Harrys Okkulmentik-Übungen teil. Wir verändern das Ganze jetzt so, dass es auf euch passt. Heute Abend fangen wir an. Nach dem Abendessen in meinen Privatgemächern."  
Die beiden Jungen nickten stumm und der Professor entließ sie mit einem Wink seiner rechten Hand. Beide fragten sich, wo das jetzt enden würde. Draco brachte Harry erst mal zur Krankenstation, damit seine Hand versorgt werden konnte. Keiner der beiden konnte sich für den Rest des Tages auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, aber das war ja schon nichts neues mehr.


	7. Aufgestaute Gefühle

7 Aufgestaute Gefühle

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten die Siebtklässler zum Glück frei und konnten den Nachmittag nach ihren eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten. Draco und Harry beschlossen, sich im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zu treffen und gemeinsam an einem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu arbeiten. Der war ziemlich schwierig und bereitete Harry deshalb so seine Schwierigkeiten, da er in diesem Fach noch nie besonders gut gewesen war.

Die Slytherins starrten wenigstens nicht die ganze Zeit auf die beiden. Blaise Zabini schloss sich ihnen an, da er diesen Aufsatz über den Gebrauch von Drachenblut in Liebestränken ebenfalls noch nicht fertig hatte. Wenn man den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit den gepflegten, langen Haaren länger kannte, dann war er ziemlich witzig und wirkte überhaupt nicht mehr arrogant wie man auf den ersten Blick meinen könnte.  
Die drei Schüler arbeiteten konzentriert. Nur Harrys Gedanken schweiften immer wieder vom Thema ab. Er fühlte sich mal wieder wie in einem schwarzen Loch gefangen und blockte mit aller Macht seine negativen Gefühle nach außen hin ab, damit Draco nicht davon überwältigt wurde. Dank seiner früheren Übungen mit Snape und später auch mit Remus Lupin, konnte Harry mittlerweile recht gut seinen inneren Focus finden und somit seine Gefühle abschirmen, um zu verhindern unbewusst allzu viel an andere empathisch begabte Zauberer preiszugeben. Während der Okkulmentik-Übungen war es dem Gryffindor zuletzt gelungen, genau zu steuern, welche Gedanken er für seinen Lehrer freigab und welche nicht.

Die Situation mit Draco war zwar etwas anderes, da ihre Verbindung viel intensiver und gefühlvoller war und doch gelang es Harry nun, weil er wusste was geschehen war, seine Fähigkeiten zu nutzen und Kontrolle auszuüben.  
  
So kam es, dass Draco nicht merkte, wie sein Freund immer mehr vom Thema abdriftete und von einer Welle seiner Depressionen nahezu überrannt wurde. Da war sie wieder, die altbekannte Dunkelheit, die so allumfassend schien und ihn gefangen zu nehmen drohte. Eigentlich sollte Harry sich doch jetzt glücklich fühlen, wo er endlich einen Freund hatte, der ihn liebte und ihm die Wärme gab, die ihm sein ganzes Leben lang gefehlt hatte.

Und dennoch gelang es ihm nicht, sich jetzt glücklich zu fühlen, als sei es ihm unmöglich ein Licht in der allumfassenden Düsternis seiner unendlichen Trauer zu finden. Der Gryffindor fühlte sich leer und kraftlos. Er war unfähig, irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Harry  fragte sich, wie in letzter Zeit so oft, wo überhaupt der Sinn weiter zu machen lag.

Die Momente der Geborgenheit mit Draco machten ihn nur umso verwundbarer und die Kälte, die er jetzt spürte, übermannte ihn mit um ein Vielfaches potenzierter Kraft. Die Traurigkeit schien nun noch undurchdringlicher und allumfassender als früher. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach Trost, obwohl er gleichzeitig davor zurückschreckte, sich seinem Freund anzuvertrauen.   
  
In diesem Moment wurde er ziemlich unsanft aus seiner lethargischen Trance gerissen. Draco legte seinen Zeigefinger unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn dazu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, während er besorgt fragte: "Harry, wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?"  
Mit aller Macht blockte Harry den Versuch seines Freundes, seine Gedanken zu erspüren ab und antwortete möglichst unbeteiligt: "Ich bin bloß ein wenig müde wegen letzter Nacht."  
Der Slytherin merkte natürlich, dass der andere Junge etwas vor ihm verbarg, aber er konnte die tief in ihm verborgenen Gedanken im Moment nicht lesen. Er begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen, da er jetzt schon mehr als einmal gesehen hatte, wie viel unbewältigte Trauer in seinem Freund steckte. Das war etwas, das einen schon nachdenklich stimmen konnte. Erst recht, wenn man wusste, wie sehr der andere seine Gefühle in sich hineingefressen hatte, anstatt sie zuzulassen.  
Blaise beäugte Harry ebenfalls misstrauisch: "Du siehst nicht besonders glücklich aus. Wegen mir brauchst du dich nicht zu verstellen. Du wärest nicht der erste Junge, den ich weinen sehe."  
Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin bereute sofort, dass er so unbedacht losgeplappert hatte, als er den verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck des Gryffindors sah und biss sich auf die Lippe. Dracos eisiger Blick sprach ebenfalls Bände und Blaise lächelte entschuldigend, als er fortfuhr: "Das war nicht meine Absicht, so plump zu sein. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen oder beschämen, Harry."  
Harry zwang ein lebloses Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, das seine Augen nicht erreichte und entgegnete: "Schon gut. Ist mir egal. Ich bin, wie gesagt, bloß müde."  
  
Die beiden Slytherins wechselten das Thema, da nun nicht mehr daran zu denken war, mit dem Gryffindor zu reden, der sich hinter einer unbeteiligten Maske versteckte und sein undurchdringliches Poker-Gesicht aufgesetzt hatte. Das Gefühlsdurcheinander, das hinter dieser Fassade tobte, war rein äußerlich für niemanden sichtbar.

Harry schämte sich für seine so offensichtliche Schwäche, die nun auch Blaise Zabini erahnt hatte. Er fühlte Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen. Er wusste ja selbst nicht einmal warum, aber er konnte seine Gefühle niemandem mitteilen oder erklären.

Die intensiven, grün glitzernden Augen brannten. Ungeweinte Tränen verbargen sich hinter seinen schweren Lidern und er fühlte sich hilflos und ausgeliefert, bemüht seine undurchdringliche Mauer des Selbstschutzes aufrecht zu erhalten.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass das alles irgendwann ein Ende haben würde und er irgendwann einfach nichts mehr zu spüren brauchte. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, durch seine Liebe zu Draco dieser Dunkelheit zu entkommen, aber er hatte sich wohl geirrt und es gab keinen Ausweg mehr, oder doch?  
  
Draco nahm Harrys Hand und riss ihn damit erneut aus seinen düsteren Gedanken: "Sollen wir für heute Schluss machen? Es gibt sowieso gleich Abendessen und danach müssen wir zu Severus Snape."  
Harry und Blaise stimmten zu .Die Jungen packten ihre Sachen zusammen, während der Gemeinschaftsraum sich zusehends mit Schülern füllte, die sich trafen, um gemeinsam zum Abendessen zu gehen. Draco legte seinen Arm um Harry und zog ihn sanft zu sich heran, während er ihm tief in die Augen blickte. Sie küssten sich zärtlich und während ihre Zungen sich lustvoll liebkosten, sandte Draco einen einzelnen Gedanken zu seinem Freund Ich liebe dich!  
Harry schloss seine Arme noch enger um den blonden Slytherin und antwortete mit erstaunlicher Klarheit in des anderen Kopf: Ich liebe dich auch und ich brauche dich so sehr!  
Die beiden Jungen wurden jäh aus ihrem Gedankenaustausch gerissen, als einige vorwitzige Drittklässler anfingen zu pfeifen und sie ließen einander heftig nach Luft schnappend los.  
Harry nahm Dracos Hand und bat ihn: "Kann ich meine Tasche in deinem Zimmer lassen? Ich muss sonst jetzt erst hoch zum Gryffindorturm, bevor ich zum Abendessen gehen kann."  
Draco nickte zustimmend und begann auch schon, den anderen Jungen hinter sich herzuzerren und zu seinem Zimmer zu geleiten.

Dort angekommen schlossen sie erst mal die Tür und der Gryffindor ließ seine Tasche neben das Bett fallen, während sie sich innig umarmten und erneut feurig küssten. Ihre Zungen waren in einen aussichtslosen Kampf um Dominanz verschlungen. Schon begann Draco seinen Liebhaber unter seinem T-Shirt zu streicheln und einen wohligen Schauer seinen Rücken herunterfahren zu lassen.

Harry stöhnte leise und fuhr nun seinerseits mit einer Hand vorsichtig unter Dracos Shirt und streichelte ganz federleicht eine Brustwarze, die umgehend steif wurde. Der Slytherin sog scharf die Luft ein und hauchte: "Hey, nicht so stürmisch, oder ich werde dich auf der Stelle vernaschen, anstatt zu Abend zu essen."  
Draco biss zärtlich in Harrys Ohrläppchen und entlockte dem Gryffindor ein weiteres leises Stöhnen, während er fortfuhr an dem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.  
  
Harry seufzte spielerisch und schlug vor: "Wir sollten uns das für später aufheben, wenn wir genügend Zeit und nicht eine Okkulmentik-Stunde mit Snape im Nacken sitzen haben."  
Draco schmollte mit einem Augenzwinkern: "Du hast ja recht, Harry. So ungern ich das sage, aber wir sollten jetzt zum Abendessen in die Große Halle gehen."  
Harry nickte frustriert und ließ sich von seinem Freund an der Hand nehmen und durch die Kerker Richtung Große Halle ziehen.

Noch immer hatten sich nicht  alle Schüler an diesen Anblick gewöhnt. Ein paar Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff begannen prompt, unkontrolliert zu kichern, als das Paar um die Ecke bog. Draco konnte nicht widerstehen, eine kleine Show einzulegen und legte demonstrativ seinen Arm um seinen Freund, der sofort darauf einging und seinen Arm für alle sichtbar um die Taille des blonden Slytherin legte, ihn möglichst eng an sich zog, um dann seine Wange sanft zu küssen.

Eines der Mädchen sah ganz verlegen aus und wurde puterrot im Gesicht, als Draco in seiner typischen schnarrenden Sprechweise wissen wollte: "Noch nie zwei verliebte Jungs gesehen? Keine Bange: Schwulsein ist nicht ansteckend, oder macht dich das an?"  
Harry schnaubte, um ein gehässiges Lachen zu unterdrücken und ging erstaunlicherweise auf Dracos kleines Spielchen ein, indem er in einem übertrieben nasalem Tonfall bemerkte: "Also wirklich, Schatz. Du sollst doch nicht immer kleine Mädchen ärgern, oder stehst du jetzt plötzlich doch auf Röcke?"  
Der Slytherin machte ein ganz unbeteiligtes Gesicht und ahmte den Tonfall täuschend echt nach: "Nur wenn du einen Rock für mich tragen würdest, Liebling."   
  
Blaise, der kurz vorher um die Ecke gebogen war, krümmte sich vor lachen und prustete: "Gnade. Bitte keine weitere Kostprobe eures satirischen Könnens. Ihr zwei habt euch echt gesucht und gefunden. Man sollte nicht meinen, dass du ein Gryffindor bist, Harry."  
Die Erstklässler sahen nun alle ziemlich verstört und beschämt aus und beeilten sich, ihren Weg in die Große Halle möglichst schnell fort zu setzten.

Die beiden Slytherins und Harry machten sich ebenfalls daran, endlich zum Abendessen zu gehen. In der großen Halle angekommen, mussten die beiden sich wohl oder übel trennen, um an ihren Haustischen Platz zu nehmen. Das geschah natürlich nicht, ohne eine weitere innige Umarmung und einen sanften Kuss.   
Ron Weasley, der hinter Harry und Draco die Halle betreten hatte, schnaubte wütend: "Oh, seht mal: Romeo und Julia ziehen schon wieder ihre Tränen in die Augen treibende Show ab. Mir wird gleich schlecht, ihr Schwuchteln, wenn ich weiterhin euer tuntiges Gehabe ertragen muss."  
Draco musterte den Rotschopf mit eiskaltem Blick und zischte mit nur mühsam unterdrückter Wut: "Spar dir deine dämlichen, homophoben Kommentare, Wieselgesicht. Wie kann man nur so erbärmlich sein und ständig solchen geistigen Dünnschiss von sich geben? Du wurdest wohl als Kind mit  'nem Klammerbeutel gepudert, weil sich deine Eltern nichts anderes leisten konnten."  
Harry legte sanft seinen Zeigefinger auf Dracos Lippen, um seine Schimpftirade zu unterbrechen und schnauzte nun seinerseits seinen ehemals besten Freund an: "Jetzt lass uns endlich in Ruhe, du konservativer, intoleranter Möchtegernmoralapostel!"  
Rons und Harrys Blicke trafen sich und die beiden Gryffindors starrten sich wütend an, bis der Rotschopf vor Wut rot anlief und von dannen stürmte. Harry seufzte deprimiert und trennte sich mit einem zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange von seinem Freund, der ihm nachdenklich nachblickte.  
  
Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und zog Draco an seinem Ärmel zum Slytherintisch, während er leise schimpfte: "Dieser Weasley geht einem ja ganz schön auf die Nerven. Ich dachte, der wäre mit Harry befreundet und jetzt behandelt er ihn wie den letzten Dreck. Ich werde diese komischen Gryffindors nie verstehen."  
Draco nickte und brummte schlechtgelaunt: "Das nächste Mal verfluche ich ihn und hexe ihn in tausend Stücke. Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein, so mit einem Malfoy zu sprechen. Der wird noch bereuen, jemals geboren zu sein. Irgendwann wird Harry ihn auch nicht mehr beschützen, wenn er so weitermacht und dann ist die Rache mein."  
Draco blickte düster in Richtung des Gryffindortisches. Einige Erstklässler erschauerten unter seinem kalten und unbarmherzigen Blick und wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit schnell ihren Tellern zu, bevor sie versehentlich Ziel seiner offensichtlichen Wut werden konnten.  
Harry saß neben Hermine, die gerade versuchte, durch seine undurchdringliche Mauer des Selbstschutzes seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und ihn leicht am Arm berührte, während sie eindringlich flüsterte: "Harry, lass dich doch nicht so von Rons kindischem Verhalten runterziehen. Was ist nur los mit dir? Du verbirgst doch wieder irgendwas oder frisst irgendwas in dich hinein. Hast du mit Draco über deine Alpträume gesprochen und was dich sonst noch so bedrückt? Hallo! Du hörst mir gar nicht zu, oder?"  
Harry wandte ihr mit einer unendlich müden Bewegung den Kopf zu und antwortete ebenfalls im Flüsterton: "Vergiss nicht zu atmen, ´Mine. Spiel jetzt bitte nicht wieder die Übermutter. Ich komm schon klar. Ich bin nämlich schon ein großer Junge, weißt du."  
  
Ein sarkastisches Lachen ließ das braunhaarige Mädchen neben dem verschlossen dreinblickenden Gryffindor erschauern. Sie sah besorgt in seine Augen, aber aus seinen ehemals so ausdrucksvollen Augen waren jegliche Gefühlsregungen verschwunden. Zurück blieb ein harter, unlesbarer Ausdruck, der ihr irgendwie Angst bereitete. Ron beobachtete die beiden und lauschte der Szenerie amüsiert und witzelte ironisch: "Gibs auf Mine. Unser großer Junge spielt lieber mit den bösen Jungs und ihm scheint seine neue Rolle als einsamer, brütender Rebell sehr gut zu gefallen."  
Hermine sah den rothaarigen Gryffindor ungläubig an und versuchte noch ohne Erfolg, den resigniert davon schlurfenden Harry an einem Zipfel seines Ärmels zurück zu halten. Der schüttelte unwillig die Hand der Schulsprecherin ab wie ein lästiges Insekt und verließ, ohne etwas gegessen zu haben, die Halle mit müden Schritten, einen finsteren Ausdruck in seinem früher so freundlichen Gesicht, der Professor Snape alle Ehre gemacht hätte.  
  
Draco hatte die Geschehnisse ebenfalls mit immer noch schwelender Wut verfolgt und beobachtete mit besorgter Miene den Abgang seines Freundes, der plötzlich auf ihn sehr müde und depressiv wirkte.

Ihre Augen trafen sich kurz und der Slytherin spürte plötzlich für einen winzigen Moment die Gefühle seines Partners, der ungewollt für einen kleinen Augenblick nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen war, seine Gefühle vollständig abzublocken. Er wurde vollkommen unvorbereitet von einem Gefühlssturm überwältigt, der ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen trieb und bevor er alles realisieren oder zuordnen konnte, war es auch schon vorbei und Harry hatte die Halle verlassen.

Draco fühlte, wie ihm jegliche Gesichtsfarbe entwichen war und Blaise sah ihn besorgt an: "Alles in Ordnung, Drake? Du siehst so weiß wie ein Laken aus. Man könnte dich glatt für einen Geist halten."

Pansy, die ebenfalls aufmerksam geworden war, sah ganz erschreckt aus und flüsterte: "Draco, bist du krank? Brauchst du Hilfe?"  
Draco schüttelte energisch den Kopf und gab mit seiner üblichen pompösen Art zurück: "Mir geht es bestens, bis auf die winzige Tatsache, dass das Wiesel immer noch mit seiner Anwesenheit die Atmosphäre vergiftet. Ich wäre nicht Draco Malfoy wenn mir da nicht langsam was einfallen würde. Würdet ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen, ich muss zu Severus."  
  
Pansy und Blaise sahen ihren immer noch überaus blassen Hauskameraden skeptisch an, als dieser mit fließenden, eleganten Bewegungen vom Tisch aufstand und graziös aus der Halle schritt, gefolgt von schmachtenden Blicken einiger immer noch hoffender, weiblicher Verehrerinnen. Draco beeilte sich auf dem schnellsten Wege nach unten in die Verliese zu gelangen, um die Privatgemächer des Zaubertrankmeisters zu erreichen. Leicht außer Atem kam der Malfoyspross an seinem Ziel an. Dort sah er seinen Freund mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand lehnen, einen Ausdruck starker Konzentration auf seinem blassen, schwitzenden Gesicht.

Bevor Draco etwas sagen konnte, bog auch schon der wie immer säuerlich dreinblickende Meister der Zaubertränke um die Ecke. Mit seinen wehenden schwarzen Roben und Umhängen konnte man ihn fast für eine überlebensgroße Fledermaus oder einen verkappten Vampir halten. Ein sarkastisches Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er die beiden Jungen erblickte.  
Severus Snape grüßte seine Schüler in seinem wie üblich leicht nasalem Tonfall: "Ah, guten Abend. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie beide pünktlich zu meinen Gemächern gefunden und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hat Mr. Potter bereits mit seinen Übungen begonnen."   
Harry öffnete langsam seine im Kerzenschein glitzernden, grünen Augen und blickte den Lehrer und Draco äußerlich vollkommen ruhig erscheinend an.

Snape erwiderte den Blick mit seinen unergründlichen, fast schwarzen Augen und er gestikulierte den Jungen, ihm zu folgen, während er die Tür zu seinen Gemächern öffnete. In seinem erstaunlich gemütlich eingerichteten Wohnzimmer bot er den Jungen an, gemeinsam auf einem schwarzen Samtsofa Platz zu nehmen. Er setzte sich gegenüber in einen ebenfalls schwarzen Ledersessel und legte seine Beine übereinander, während er seine Schüler abwartend musterte.  
  
Draco nahm neben Harry platz und griff nach der Hand seines Freundes, die eiskalt zu sein schien. Der Gryffindor lächelte ihm dankbar zu. Der Hauslehrer der Slytherin räusperte sich und sagte streng: "Bitte unterlassen Sie solche unterschwelligen Fummeleien während ihrer Unterrichtstunden mit mir. Das hemmt die Konzentration."   
Harry zog sofort seine Hand zurück. Draco blickte seinen Lehrer frech an, als er brummelte: "Vielleicht irrst du dich, Severus, und es erhöht sogar die Konzentration?"  
Der Lehrer schmunzelte plötzlich vollkommen ungewohnt und tadelte mit leicht ironischem Unterton: "Aber, aber, Draco. Nicht so frech, mein lieber Patensohn."  
Der grinste über das ganze Gesicht: "Ist ja gut, Onkelchen."  
Severus hob tadelnd seinen Zeigefinger und spießte seinen Patensohn fast damit auf, als er ihn verwarnte: "Du weißt ganz genau wie wenig ich es leiden kann, wenn du mich so nennst. Noch so etwas und mir rutscht mein Zauberstab versehentlich aus und du findest dich mitten in der Sahara wieder."  
Harry hatte das Schauspiel mit Interesse beobachtet und fand plötzlich, dass Snape nun sehr viel menschlicher und sympathischer wirkte, als er jemals gedacht hätte. Das war wohl eines der beeindruckendsten Beispiele für maskentragende Slytherin, dachte der Gryffindor bei sich.

Severus Snape kam jetzt sofort zur Sache und erklärte den beiden: "Ich werde jetzt erst mal Draco eine Übung geben, damit er lernt, seinen inneren Focus zu finden. Dann werde ich eine neue Übung mit dir beginnen, Harry. Du kannst dich schon mal mental auf mein Eindringen in deinen Geist vorbereiten, während ich Draco die Übung erkläre."  
Harry begann sofort, sich zu konzentrieren und alle Gedanken abzublocken, wie er es in den letzten Stunden schon so oft getan hatte. Snape erklärte geduldig seinem Patensohn die erste Übung und dieser begann mit seiner Konzentrationsübung, die ihm durch seine fast schon berühmte Ungeduld ein wenig schwer fiel.  
  
Als sich der Professor Harry zuwandte und ihn leise fragte, ob er bereit sei, antwortete Harry zum Erstaunen des Lehrers: "Professor, dürfte ich vielleicht das Denkarium benutzen? Es fällt mir heute etwas schwer zu blocken."  
Snape runzelte die Stirn und sprach in einer ungewohnt sanften Tonlage: "Harry, ich habe  dich jetzt schon seit längerer Zeit beobachtet. Du hast dich im letzten Jahr ziemlich drastisch verändert. Ich habe den leisen Verdacht, dass nicht ein Mangel an Konzentration der Grund für deinen Wunsch ist, sondern etwas ganz anderes. Habe ich Recht?"   
Harry blickte emotionslos auf sein Gegenüber und sagte düster: "Ich möchte meine Gedanken nicht preisgeben. Das ist mir zu privat. Das müssten Sie doch am besten verstehen, nachdem ich den dümmsten Fehler in meinem ganzen Leben begangen habe und in Ihren Erinnerungen herum gepfuscht habe."  
Severus Snape wurde, falls das überhaupt möglich ist, noch blasser und zwang seinen jungen Schüler mit zwei Fingern, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er erklärte mit ruhiger Stimme: "Letztendlich hatte das Ganze aber dann doch noch einen positiven Aspekt und wir haben beide etwas daraus gelernt, oder?"  
Harry konnte es kaum ertragen, in die ebenfalls leidgeprüften Augen seines Gegenübers zu blicken. Er fühlte schon wieder die verräterischen Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen. Es war einfach alles im Laufe der Zeit zu viel geworden. Zu viel Trauer und zu viel Schmerz hatten sich angesammelt. Der Lehrer sah die aufsteigenden Tränen in den Augen seines Studenten und ahnte, dass es unvermeidlich war, den Jungen mit den aufgestauten Gefühlen zu konfrontieren.  
  
So sehr der Vater dieses Jungen ein nichtsnutziger, ewig zu dummen Scherzen aufgelegter Grobian gewesen war, der nur auf den Gefühlen anderer Mitschüler herumgetrampelt hatte, so sehr war dieser Junge das Gegenteil davon. Das war dem Zaubertranklehrer nach den langen Jahren klar geworden, auch wenn er es nie öffentlich zugeben oder zeigen würde.

Aber in diesem Moment nahm er einen Teil der ihm altbekannten Seelenqualen eines trauernden und depressiven Teenagers wahr. Er wusste ebenfalls, dass dem allseits so berühmten Wunderknaben seine in sich selbst gekehrte Art mit seiner unverarbeiteten Trauer umzugehen, sehr schnell zum Verhängnis werden konnte.

Innerlich verfluchte der Lehrer den ach so weisen Schulleiter, der den Gryffindor mit dieser Bürde alleingelassen hatte, in der Hoffnung, seine guten, gleichaltrigen Freunde wären schon dazu in der Lage, ihn aufzufangen. Da hatte er jetzt das Ergebnis dieser tollen Hilfe vor sich. Er musste zugeben, es erschreckte ihn, wie tief der Schmerz und Selbsthass bei diesem nach außen so ruhig und glücklich erscheinenden Jungen saß.  
Snape räusperte sich und sprach mit rauer Stimme: "Draco, du kannst deine Übungen für heute erst mal beenden. Es gibt jetzt etwas viel Wichtigeres zu tun."  
Harry hatte seinen Pferdeschwanz gelöst und seine langen, schwarzen Harre fielen ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckten seine Augen. Draco sah den Professor neugierig an und fragte leise: "Was ist denn los?"

Der Lehrer warf seinem Patensohn einen aufmunternden Blick zu und deutete mit seinem Kopf fast unmerklich auf Harry, dessen Kopf nun auf seine Hände gestützt war und seine Schultern zitterten fast unmerklich. Draco nahm seinen Freund, ohne darüber nachzudenken sofort in seine Arme und der Gryffindor gab augenblicklich nach.

Er barg sein Gesicht an Dracos Schulter, so dass dieser sofort merkte wie der andere Junge zitterte und beide schlangen die Arme umeinander. Draco fühlte plötzlich eine Eiseskälte wie eine mächtige Flutwelle über sich hereinbrechen. Er spürte unendliche Trauer, Unsicherheit, Selbsthass, Dunkelheit. Dann hatte er das Gefühl wie am Rand einer steinigen Steilklippe zu stehen und sich ganz langsam nach vorne zu lehnen, um ganz allmählich in den Abgrund zu sinken und sich einfach fallen zu lassen. Ein einziges Ziel schien dort auf ihn zu warten wie blanker Hohn: Erlösung, das Ende, der Tod.  
Jäh wurde der blonde Slytherin aus dieser ihn gefangenhaltenden Gedankenwelt gerissen, als Severus Snape ihn kräftig schüttelte und ihm zurief: "Draco, mein Junge. Komm zu dir. Es wird alles wieder gut."  
Da merkte Draco, dass er wohl entsetzt aufgeschrieen hatte und ihm verzweifelte Tränen über das Gesicht liefen, während Harry ihn fest in den Armen hielt und sein Haar sanft streichelte. Er sah seinen Patenonkel und Harry abwechselnd fragend an und wollte wissen: "Was war das, verdammt noch mal? Harry, waren das deine Gefühle?"  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sah betreten zu Boden und nickte stumm, während die beiden Slytherins besorgte Blicke tauschten. Das würde noch ein sehr langer Abend werden.


	8. Schwächling oder eine Frage der Definiti...

8 Schwächling oder nur eine Frage der Definition

Harry und Draco saßen nach der frühzeitig unterbrochenen Okkulmentik-Stunde nebeneinander auf Professor Snapes Sofa und es herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Der Zaubertranklehrer musterte die beiden Jungen mit seinen dunklen, unergründlichen Augen. Harry hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt, so dass seine Augen hinter einem Vorhang schwarzen, zerzausten Haares verborgen blieben.

Draco war leichenblass und seine Augen waren immer noch gerötet von den Tränen, die er noch Minuten zuvor überwältigt von seiner unfreiwilligen Reise in Harrys Gedankenwelt vergossen hatte. Sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte leicht, als sei er immer noch kurz davor, wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. Der blonde Slytherin sah seinen Freund mit traurigem und zugleich besorgtem Blick an und griff nach seiner Hand.  
  
Harrys Hand war eiskalt und zittrig, aber er ließ die tröstende Geste des Slytherin zu und erwiderte ganz leicht den zärtlichen Händedruck. Severus Snape räusperte sich und fragte mit einer Sanftheit, die ihm niemals jemand zugetraut hätte: "Was ist los mit dir, Junge? Du musst über diese Gefühle sprechen, oder du zerbrichst daran."  
Der Gryffindor zuckte seine Schultern und flüsterte mit heiserer, zitternder Stimme: "Ich... ich kann nicht... es ist schon gut. Ich kann's sowieso nicht erklären."  
Draco erwiderte mit fast ängstlichem Unterton: "Harry, das war eben fast unerträglich für mich und das kann nicht mal eben so einfach schon wieder gut sein."  
Der antwortete mit mühsamer Beherrschung: "Du warst also eben in meinen Gedanken, als du so aufgeschrieen hast. Dann weißt du ja jetzt wie schwach ich bin. Erbärmlich geradezu."  
Harry lachte bitter auf. Draco sah hilfesuchend zu seinem Patenonkel, der die beiden nachdenklich beobachtete und nun eine Augenbraue hochzog, ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte dabei seine schmalen Lippen und er bemerkte: "Ob Trauer ein Zeichen von Schwäche oder von Stärke ist, das hängt vom Blickwinkel des Betrachters ab. Wichtig ist, dass man versucht, seine Gefühle nicht zu verdrängen, denn das rächt sich meistens. Verdrängte Gefühle haben die verflixte Angewohnheit, mit potenzierter Intensität wieder aus der Verdrängung aufzutauchen."  
  
Draco stellte nun nach anfänglichem Zögern, immer noch unsicher, ob es richtig war so direkt zu fragen, mit brüchiger Stimme die Frage, die ihn nicht mehr loslassen wollte: "Harry, ich... du willst doch nicht... ich meine du würdest doch nicht... Scheiße, ich hasse es so zu stottern. Du willst doch nicht aufgeben, oder?"  
Harry saß ganz still auf seinem Platz. Die Schultern müde hängend, seinen Kopf auf einer Hand abgestützt, als sei er zu schwer, den Ellbogen auf seinem Knie aufgesetzt. Der Gryffindor fühlte sich wie auf dem Seziertisch.

Unfähig, seine Selbstbeherrschung auch nur einen Augenblick länger aufrecht zu erhalten, gab er es auf, die Tränen, die in seinen Augen brannten, zurückzuhalten. Der Kloß in seinem Hals schnürte ihm schmerzhaft die Luft ab und sein Brustkorb fühlte sich an, als würde er innerlich verbrennen. Draco fühlte wieder die eiskalte Flutwelle von Gefühlen seinen Geist überschwemmen, aber diesmal war er vorbereitet und versuchte sich bewusst zu konzentrieren, um einzelne Gefühle zu extrahieren und nicht die gesamte Masse auf einmal, über sich hereinbrechen zu lassen.  
  
Draco spürte die Selbstzweifel seines Freundes und hörte eine einzelne Frage in seinem Geist widerhallen: "Warum kannst du jemanden Wertloses wie mich lieben?"  
Dann sah er blitzlichtartige Gedankenbilder vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchen: Einen fetten Mann mit Schnäuzer, der an eine überlebensgroße Kreuzung aus Walross und Schwein erinnerte mit seiner rosigen Gesichtsfarbe und seinen kleinen dunklen Augen. Dieser Mann blickte ihn mit abschätzigem Grinsen an und sagte: "Junge, du bist genauso abnormal wie deine nichtsnutzigen Schmarotzer von Eltern. Du bist ein verdammter, abartiger Freak und du solltest besser dankbar sein, dass wir dich aufgenommen haben."

Dann erschien eine pferdegesichtige, dünne Frau, die mit ihrer unangenehm schrillen Stimme auf ihn einschimpfte: "Du bist zu gar nichts nutze, du wertloser, jammernder Schwächling. Du verdienst es eigentlich gar nicht, überhaupt zu existieren und wage nicht noch einmal zu widersprechen oder du kannst den ganzen Tag in deinem Schrank bleiben und deine Wunden lecken wie ein räudiger Köter."  
Als nächstes erschien ein Junge, der breiter als groß war und der mit seiner hohen Fistelstimme drohte: "Na, willst du mal wieder Prügel beziehen, Verlierer. Komm schon, heul doch du Feigling. Du kannst dich sowieso nicht wehren mit deinen dünnen Streichholzärmchen. Och, der arme Kleine sieht nichts mehr ohne seine hässliche Brille. Kommt Jungs, eine Runde Mitleid für den erbärmlichen Knirps. Sind das etwa Tränen ... weinst du nach deiner Mama, Schwächling?"  
  
Dann verschwanden die Gedankenbilder und der Slytherin spürte eine eisige Kälte, die seine Sinne zu betäuben drohte. Plötzlich hörte er wieder Stimmen. Eine Frau bettelte flehend: "Nein, bitte verschone unser Baby. Nimm mich an seiner Stelle ... bitte nicht Harry!"  
Es folgte ein herzerweichendes Schluchzen, das von einem irren, höhnischen Gelächter unterbrochen wurde. Es folgte ein grünes Licht, das auf ihn zuraste und erst danach herrschte totale Stille.

Wieder zogen einzelne Images von Gedankenblitzen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Der nicht enden wollende Strom von entsetzlichen Bildern, drohte Draco zu überwältigen, doch er hielt stand. Er sah Folterkeller in denen Muggel gefoltert wurden, grausame Morde, Cedric Diggorys Tod, den Kampf zwischen Bellatrix Lestrange und Sirius Black.

Dazwischen kurze Szenen aus Harrys Schulleben: Ron, der ihn ungeduldig anmaulte sich zusammenzureißen oder ihn beschuldigte nur Aufmerksamkeit erregen zu wollen. Slytherins, die ihn provozierten. Snape, der ihn abfällig ansah, Hermine, die entnervt den Kopf schüttelte. Hufflepuffs, die ihm die Schuld an Cedrics Tod gaben und nicht zuletzt Draco selbst, der höhnische Bemerkungen machte.  
  
Nachdem die Bilderflut endlich abebbte, fühlte Draco die unbändige Trauer, den Hass auf sich selbst, die Einsamkeit, das Gefühl, wertlos und schuldig zu sein, unendliche Müdigkeit, eine Sehnsucht nach Liebe und gleichzeitig das Gefühl, es nicht wert zu sein geliebt zu werden und die Kälte, mit dieser allumfassenden Dunkelheit, deren einziger Ausweg das Ende der Existenz zu sein schien.

Alles war schwarz um ihn herum und er fror am ganzen Leib zitternd. Er hatte das Gefühl, vollkommen allein zu sein. Einsam und unendlich traurig, ohne fassen zu können, warum oder wie er die Trauer besiegen konnte.

Der Slytherin versuchte, sich auf etwas Positives zu konzentrieren, bevor er von dieser alles verzehrenden Schwärze vollends gefangen genommen würde. Er dachte an ihren ersten Kuss. Plötzlich sah er so etwas wie einen silbrigen Nebel vor seinem inneren Auge aufziehen und die Kälte begann sich aufzulösen. Ganz langsam merkte er, wie eine angenehme Wärme ihn von innen heraus zu durchleuchten schien. Draco nahm seine Umgebung wieder wahr, zuerst wie durch einen nebligen Vorhang, dann immer deutlicher.  
  
Harry verbarg sein Gesicht an Dracos Schulter und beide Jungen hatten ihre Arme umeinander geschlungen, sich gegenseitig wärmend und tröstend. Harry weinte nun nicht mehr, aber er zitterte immer noch fast unmerklich und klammerte sich an seinen Freund wie ein Ertrinkender.

Draco hob seinen Kopf und sah seinen Patenonkel hilfesuchend an. Dieser räusperte sich vernehmlich und fragte vorsichtig mit besorgtem Blick: "Was ist geschehen?"  
Draco gab seine Antwort mit zittriger Stimme: "Ich war wieder in Harrys Gedanken und diesmal hab ich es geschafft, mich nicht überwältigen zu lassen, Severus."  
Harry wisperte kaum vernehmlich: "Du hast mir einen tröstenden Gedanken geschickt, Drake. Dein silberner Nebel war fast wie ein Patronus und hat mich wieder beruhigt und von innen her aufgewärmt. Mir war so kalt..."  
Professor Snape blickte erstaunt auf und wollte wissen: "Was war das für ein silberner Nebel?"  
Draco antwortete etwas unsicher: "Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären. Ich fühlte mich fast wie gefangen in der Dunkelheit und mir war auch kalt. Da hab ich an etwas Positives gedacht und ein silberner Nebel erschien. Plötzlich war mir wieder wärmer und ich konnte meine reale Umgebung wieder wahrnehmen."  
  
Severus Snape nickte nachdenklich und murmelte vor sich hin: "Sehr erstaunlich. So etwas habe ich noch nie vorher gehört. Das ist absolutes Neuland. Interessant, interessant..."  
Harry hob nun ebenfalls seinen Kopf und sah seinen Freund mit geröteten Augen fragend an: "Was war das für ein Gedanke? Mir war, als würdest du mich küssen..."  
Draco lächelte ermutigend und flüsterte dem Gryffindor in sein Ohr: "Ich habe an unseren ersten Kuss gedacht."  
Harry strich dem silberblonden Slytherin durch sein mit Gel zum Stehen gebrachtes Haar und küsste den anderen Jungen zärtlich auf den Mundwinkel, bevor er leise bemerkte: "Du bist echt unglaublich, Draco. Ohne dich wäre ich gar nichts. Ich liebe dich mein Retter!"  
Der Slytherin errötete ein wenig und versicherte: "Ich liebe dich auch mein Held."  
  
Die beiden Jungen sahen ziemlich erschöpft aus und der Lehrer vermutete, dass die beiden jetzt lieber allein sein wollten, also schlug er vor: "Wir sollten für heute Schluss machen und, ähm, Draco, falls du heute Besuch in dein Zimmer einlädst, würde niemand euch einen Strick daraus drehen."  
Harry stand langsam auf und glättete seine zerknitterte Kleidung während Draco seine Hand ergriff und ihn ungeduldig hinter sich her zog. Harry wehrte sich nicht und ließ sich von seinem Freund zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ziehen.

Auf dem Weg durch die Kerker lief ihnen vollkommen unverhofft Seamus Finnegan über den Weg, als hätte er auf sie gewartet. Harry im Schlepptau von Draco Malfoy erblickend, höhnte der irische Student: "Na, bei euch brauche ich wohl nicht zu fragen wer dominiert, oder Malfoy? Unser Prinz von Slytherin hat wohl eindeutig die Hosen an und unser Held der Zaubererwelt sollte vielleicht mal überlegen, ab jetzt Röcke zu tragen. Oh, habe ich euch Schwulis jetzt beleidigt? Das tut mir aber leid."  
Harry zischte mit vor Verärgerung zitternder Stimme: "Halt dein blödes Schandmaul, Seamus!"  
Er warf seinen Kopf wütend in den Nacken und der andere Gryffindor konnte für einen kurzen Augenblick seine geröteten Augen im Schein der Fackeln erkennen. Der rothaarige Gryffindor prustete unverhohlen los und keuchte lachend: "Du hast heute aber nah am Wasser gebaut, Wunderknabe. Oder war der böse Junge nicht nett zu dir?"   
Draco schnarrte mit gefährlichem Glitzern in den eisblauen Augen: "Sieh dich vor, Finnegan! Noch so´n Spruch und ich verfluche deine erbärmliche Gestalt, so dass deine tollen Hausgenossen hinterher deine Einzelteile aufsammeln dürfen."  
Der Slytherin hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab gezogen und den irischen Schüler entwaffnet, bevor er auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte, die beiden anderen Jungen zu verhexen. Harry zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und drohte mit eiskalter Stimme: "Verzieh dich, intolerantes Arschloch!"  
Seamus Finnegan blickte von einem zum anderen und sammelte wortlos seinen Zauberstab auf, um dann mit schnellen Schritten in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu verschwinden. Draco und Harry setzten den weiteren Weg durch die Verliese schweigend und weiterhin händchenhaltend fort.   
Als sie nun endlich vor dem Portrait des Slytherinhauses standen, drehte sich Draco mit fragendem Blick um und flüsterte: "Möchtest du jetzt mit zu mir kommen, Harry?"  
Harry nickte stumm und seufzte mit leichter Nervosität in der Stimme: "Hoffentlich sieht mich jetzt niemand so genau an. Ich will nicht, dass irgendwer merkt, dass ich geheult habe."  
Draco klopfte ihm kurz freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und murmelte das Passwort: "Vipernnest".  
  
Das Portrait schwenkte zur Seite und gab den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum frei. Die beiden Jungen betraten hintereinander den Raum. Sofort rief Pansy, die zusammen mit Blaise an dem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke saß: "Hey, Draco. Wir sind immer noch nicht fertig. Kannst du uns kurz helfen?"  
Draco warf Harry einen schnellen Blick zu und der Gryffindor nickte unmerklich, seine Augen hinter einem Vorhang schwarzen Haares verborgen. Die beiden Jungen gingen zu den anderen Slytherins. Während Draco ungeduldig versuchte, Pansy die unterschiedlichen Wirkungen von schwarzen Knallbaumrindenkäfern und schwarzen Knallbaumblattkäfern zu erklären, sah Blaise den nervös mit seiner Robe fummelnden Gryffindor nachdenklich an. Er stand schließlich auf, um den anderen Jungen mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck an seinem Ärmel Richtung Jungenschlafräume zu ziehen, während er Draco beruhigend zulächelte und ihm zurief: "Keine Bange, ich wollte Harry nur kurz unter vier Augen sprechen. Wir sind dann so lange in meinem Zimmer."  
Harry war zu erstaunt, um irgendwie zu reagieren oder zu protestieren und Draco vermutete ganz richtig, dass Blaise, einer seiner besten Freunde, Harry nur ersparen wollte, in dem vollbesetzten Gemeinschaftsraum zu stehen und sich unwohl zu fühlen.  
  
Harry war nun noch nervöser und eine nagende Ungewissheit ergriff von ihm Besitz. Er wusste nicht recht, wie er nun reagieren sollte. Es war ihm unangenehm, dass seine Augen vermutlich immer noch verräterisch rot waren und Blaise ihn heute Nachmittag schon einmal in einem seiner schwachen Momente erlebt hatte. Der schien diesbezüglich vollkommen anders zu sein als Ron oder andere Jungen, die er kannte. So bot ihm Blaise in seinem Zimmer angekommen freundlich an: "Möchtest du dich vielleicht erst mal an meinem Waschbecken,  ähm,  frisch machen?"  
Harry nickte stumm und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang, um sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser abzuspülen und die verräterischen Spuren der Tränen in seinem Gesicht zu entfernen.  
Der Gryffindor bändigte seine Haare wieder in seinem obligatorischen Pferdeschwanz und befestigte einen schwarzen Haargummi in dem kaum zu bändigenden Zopf.

Danach trat er äußerlich wieder vollkommen ruhig wirkend hinter dem Vorhang vor und brach sein Schweigen: "Danke, Blaise. Ich fühle mich heute nicht besonders wohl, weißt du."  
Blaise sah ihn ernsthaft besorgt mit seinen durchdringenden, stahlblauen Augen an und fragte sanft: "Was macht dir denn so zu schaffen?"  
Harry setzte sich erst mal auf den ihm angebotenen Platz in den gemütlichen Sessel gegenüber und versicherte dann: "Es ist schon nicht mehr so schlimm. Eben habe ich mich über Seamus Finnegan geärgert, der uns auf unserem Weg hierher begegnet ist."  
Blaise strich sich stirnrunzelnd durch seine seidig glänzenden, langen Haare und fragte erstaunt: "Finnegan? Was hatte der denn hier unten in den Kerkern verloren?"  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte: "Keine Ahnung. Aber er hat uns schon wieder beleidigt. Meine ehemaligen Freunde aus Gryffindor sind nicht besonders tolerant."  
  
Blaise sah ihn mitfühlend an: "Justin hat in Hufflepuff auch so seine Probleme, vor allem mit Ernie Macmillan. Der beleidigt ihn ständig, seit sich Justin mit mir trifft. Habt ihr zwei nicht mal Lust, mit uns auszugehen? Wir könnten zu viert Hogsmead unsicher machen."  
Harry nickte und stimmte zu: "Das hört sich verlockend an. Ich glaube, ich könnte mal ein bisschen Ablenkung gebrauchen."  
Der Slytherin lächelte sein gewinnendes, gut gelauntes Lächeln und schlug vor: "Hey, morgen ist doch der nächste Termin für Hogsmead. Lass uns doch morgen früh sofort nach dem Frühstück zusammen abhauen."  
In dem Moment klopfte es und Draco betrat das Zimmer leise vor sich hin schimpfend: "Pansy bringt mich noch um den Verstand. Sie stellt immer wieder die gleichen Fragen und hört gar nicht vernünftig zu, wenn ich ihr etwas erkläre. Das ist doch echt zum Ausflippen."  
Harry stand auf und legte seinen Arm um Dracos Hüfte und dieser schlang seinen Arm um die Schultern seines Freundes. Die Gesichtszüge des blonden Slytherins wurden sofort sanfter und er lächelte den anderen Jungen entschuldigend an: "Alles in Ordnung, Harry?"  
Der Gryffindor erwiderte das Lächeln und erzählte seinem Freund von Blaises Vorschlag, der sofort begeistert zustimmte: "Ja, Abwechslung kann ich auch mal gebrauchen. Vor allem weit weg von irgendwelchen Leuten, die uns anstarren oder beleidigen. Das nervt und ich darf noch nicht mal meinen Rachefeldzug planen, oder vielleicht doch?"  
Harry boxte ihn spielerisch in die Seite und gab in einem resignierten Tonfall zurück: "Also ich fürchte, meine Geduld ist auch bald am Ende und so langsam kann ich verstehen was du meinst, Drake."  
Draco grinste teuflisch und versprach: "Ich lasse mir was einfallen. Diese Dummköpfe werden noch bereuen, sich mit mir angelegt zu haben."  
Harry und Draco verabschiedeten sich von Blaise und gingen zu Dracos Zimmer. Dort machten sie es sich gemütlich und genossen es, ganz eng aneinandergekuschelt auf der Couch zu liegen und das gemütlich vor sich hin prasselnde Feuer zu beobachten.  
  
Harry küsste seinen Freund leidenschaftlich und fuhr mit seiner Hand unter dessen Pullover, um die Knöpfe seines Hemdes langsam zu öffnen und die zarte Haut seines Oberkörpers zu streicheln. Draco jagte ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Er genoss die Zärtlichkeiten zusehends. Der Slytherin begann nun ebenfalls, seine schlanken Finger auf eine zärtliche Entdeckungsreise zu schicken. Schon bald schmusten die beiden heftig und genossen es, möglichst viel Hautkontakt herzustellen. Immer mehr überflüssige Kleidungsstücke landeten auf dem Boden rund um das Sofa.

Die Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher, ihre Zungen in einem nie enden wollenden lustvollen Reigen vereint. Draco wanderte mit seiner Hand streichelnd an Harrys nacktem Oberkörper hinunter und verharrte einen kurzen Augenblick am Bund seiner seidenen Boxershorts.   
Der Gryffindor konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken: "Du kleiner Teufel, das macht mich ganz scharf."  
Draco schmunzelte und schob seine Hand nun ganz sanft in die Boxershorts seines Freundes, um dort das bereits steife Glied zu liebkosen und dem anderen Jungen ein zweites langgezogenes Stöhnen zu entlocken. Harry konnte nun nicht mehr an sich halten und revanchierte sich, indem er seinerseits zärtlich die Boxershorts des Slytherins herunterzog und die stattliche Erektion streichelte. Dracos Atmung wurde schneller und seine Hüften bewegten sich instinktiv vor und zurück, seine Augen hatte er genießerisch geschlossen.  
  
Die Erregung der beiden jungen Männer wuchs und Harry flüsterte mit heiserer Stimme: "Draco, willst du mit mir schlafen?"  
Der Slytherin stöhnte lustvoll auf und entgegnete mit einem koketten Augenaufschlag: "Nichts lieber als das, aber wir müssen noch klären, wer von uns die Kontrolle übernimmt."  
Harry errötete heftig und stotterte "Wie? Was? Bist du immer so direkt?"  
Draco kicherte amüsiert und flüsterte in seinem verführerischsten Tonfall: "Wenn es um Sex geht, ja. Da habe ich noch nie ein Blatt vor den Mund genommen. Ich könnte dir ja mal zeigen, wozu ich noch so in der Lage bin. Na? Interesse?"  
Der Gryffindor brachte es fertig, noch mehr zu erröten und hauchte angespannt: "Da bin ich ja mal gespannt. Ich vertraue dir und überlasse dir heute die Kontrolle."  
Draco schluckte. Sein Hals fühlte sich plötzlich so trocken an, als hätte er einen Marathon hinter sich.

Die Situation war für ihn auch neu, da er bisher nur mit Frauen geschlafen hatte. Aber er hatte da schon etwas im Sinn und der Gedanke, nun mit Harry zu schlafen, erregte ihn ungemein. So hatte er es bisher mit seinen One-Night-Stands nicht erlebt. Aufgeregt begann er, mit dem Glasfläschchen, welches er unter seinem Sofa versteckt hatte, zu hantieren und goss ein wenig von der öligen, nach Vanille riechenden Flüssigkeit auf seine Finger und verrieb es. Ganz sachte führte er einen Finger in die enge Öffnung seines Freundes. Spürend, wie der andere Junge bei seinem Eindringen zusammenzuckte und sich etwas verkrampfte, wartete er einen Moment und streichelte mit der anderen Hand den Penis seines Freundes.  
  
Die Muskeln entspannten sich wieder und Draco begann den Finger vorsichtig auf und ab zu bewegen. Der Gryffindor hatte seine Augen geschlossen und seine Atmung wurde immer schneller. Nun wurde ein weiterer Finger mit in das Vorspiel einbezogen. Draco versuchte, den Eingang auf das was folgen würde vorzubereiten. Beim zärtlichen Dehnen seiner Öffnung stöhnte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor plötzlich und ein leises Wimmern entfuhr seiner Kehle.

Der Slytherin zögerte und fragte besorgt: "Habe ich dir wehgetan?"  
Harry hauchte seufzend: "Nein, du hast gerade fast einen Orgasmus ausgelöst. Ich kann mich nicht mehr lange zurück halten, fürchte ich..."  
Draco grinste breit und zog seine Finger zurück, um sein Glied nun mit dem speziellen Öl für gewisse Zwecke einzureiben. Der Gryffindor spreizte seine Beine und legte sich ein Sofakissen unter das verlängerte Rückgrat, um eine möglichst bequeme Stellung für das folgende Ereignis zu finden.

Der Slytherin kniete sich zwischen die Beine seines Freundes und führte seine Erektion ein. Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stöhnte wohlig auf, während er seinen Freund zärtlich streichelte und wieder einen Moment verharrte, um den anderen sich erst mal an das neue Gefühl gewöhnen zu lassen.  
  
Dann begann der Slytherin sein Becken vor und zurück zu bewegen. Harry schlang seine Beine fest um Dracos Hüften und bewegte ebenfalls seinen Unterleib im gleichen Rhythmus. Beide Jungen hatten nun die Augen geschlossen und ließen sich vollkommen treiben, während ihre Erregung immer weiter wuchs und ein kribbelndes Gefühl in den Lenden, den sich aufbauenden Orgasmus ankündigte. Der Slytherin atmete immer schneller. Er begann nun wieder, den Penis des anderen Jungen sanft zu streicheln und dann mit immer schnelleren Stößen und gleichzeitig erhöhter Geschwindigkeit seiner pumpenden Handbewegungen, brachte er sowohl sich selbst als auch seinen Freund an den Rand des Orgasmus.

Draco berührte bei seinen stoßenden Bewegungen die Prostata seines Partners und das löste Harrys Höhepunkt endgültig aus. Sekunden später kam auch Draco keuchend und stöhnend und die beiden schlangen die Arme umeinander während Draco seinen Penis zurückzog. Harry griff nach seinem Zauberstab und sprach noch kurz einen Schnellreinigungszauber, um seinen Bauch von dem trocknenden Sperma zu befreien, bevor die beiden sich aneinander kuschelten und sich zärtlich küssten.  
Draco, der ebenfalls nach seinem auf dem Nachttisch befindlichen Zauberstab gegriffen hatte, deutete mit dessen Spitze auf sein Bett und murmelte: "Accio Bettdecke."  
Dann deckte er fürsorglich seinen Freund und sich selbst zu und flüsterte: "Nox totalis".

Es wurde dunkel. Sie schmiegten sich zufrieden aneinander und kurz darauf verrieten ruhige, gleichmäßige Atemzüge, dass die beiden erschöpft eingeschlafen waren.


	9. Ein Ausflug mit Folgen

9 Ein Ausflug mit Folgen

Harry und Draco hatten die ganze Nacht auf dem Sofa verbracht. Trotz der unschönen Ereignisse des Vortages, hatten beide recht gut geschlafen und einen erholsamen Schlaf ganz ohne Alpträume gehabt.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Draco mit dem Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Als er seine Augen aufschlug, begegnete sein noch verschlafener Blick, dem seines bereits wachliegenden Freundes, der ihn tatsächlich leicht grinsend beobachtete. Der Slytherin murmelte irritiert: "Wieso beobachtest du mich und grinst? Hab ich was in meinen Haaren oder im Gesicht?"

Harry erwiderte mit immer noch leicht amüsiertem Grinsen: "Das ist so typisch für dich, Draco. Du wachst auf und bist sofort um dein Aussehen besorgt, mein kleiner Mr Lockheart."

Draco konnte sich jetzt ein leichtes Grinsen auch nicht mehr verkneifen und fuhr sich mit einer übertriebenen Geste durch die zerwuschelten, abstehenden Haare. Er setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf, klimperte mit den Wimpern und hauchte mit rauchiger Stimme: "Ich muss doch gut aussehen, wenn ich neben dir wach werde, mein kleines Raubkätzchen. Du sollst mich schließlich unwiderstehlich finden."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und flüsterte mit einem raubtierhaften Glitzern in den grünen Augen: "Du kannst machen, was du willst, Draco. Du siehst für mich immer unwiderstehlich aus. Und wenn du so friedlich schläfst wie eben, dann siehst du fast unschuldig aus, wie ein Engel."

Draco schmunzelte und zog seinen Freund zärtlich zu sich, um ihn sanft auf den Mund zu küssen. Harry erwiderte den Kuss ebenso sanft. Er knabberte sachte an Dracos Unterlippe, der daraufhin seine Lippen leicht öffnete und mit seiner Zungenspitze über Harrys Lippen fuhr. Ein sehr intensiver Kuss folgte. Die Zungen der beiden umschlangen einander und Harry schlang seine Arme um seinen Freund, während er ihn noch enger an sich zog.

Der Slytherin genoss die innige Umarmung und den Kuss um so mehr, da beide letzte Nacht nackt, immer noch auf dem Sofa liegend, eingeschlafen waren und nun die nackte Haut des anderen auf seiner zu fühlen,  bereitete ihm wohlige Schauer am ganzen Körper. Er konnte förmlich spüren, dass es seinem Freund nicht anders erging.

Beide nahmen klar und deutlich gegenseitig ihre Gedanken wahr, da keiner der beiden zur Zeit versuchte zu blocken, was zusätzlich eine Atmosphäre von innerer Vertrautheit und Verbundenheit schaffte, die sie alles noch viel intensiver spüren ließ. Die beiden küssten sich sanft und doch immer leidenschaftlicher, während ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen, sich gegenseitig zärtlich streichelnd und liebkosend.

Ein plötzliches Klopfen an der Tür riss die beiden eng ineinander Verschlungenen, sich immer noch küssenden Turteltäubchen auseinander und holte sie jäh zurück in die Realität. Schon hörten sie jemanden rufen: "Draco, komm schon. Du musst aufstehen und Harry wecken gehen."

Die beiden grinsten, als sie Blaises Stimme erkannten und ihnen der gemeinsame Ausflug einfiel, der für heute geplant war. Harry rief schmunzelnd: "Nicht nötig, Blaise. Ich bin bereits wach."

Sie hörten Blaise vor der Tür leise lachen: "Um so besser, dann macht euch jetzt beide fertig und kommt frühstücken. Ich werde Justin bescheid sagen gehen und dann auch kommen." 

Draco und Harry zogen sich ihre Boxershorts über und beeilten sich, zu den Duschräumen zu gelangen, damit sie sich eine eigene Dusche und genügend warmes Wasser sichern konnten. Es war das Hogsmead-Wochenende. Einige Schüler der dritten Klassen besetzten bereits fast alle Duschen und redeten aufgeregt durcheinander.

 So blieb unserem Pärchen nichts anderes übrig, als schnurstracks die letzte freigebliebene Dusche für sich zu beanspruchen. Draco und Harry beschlossen kurzerhand, zusammen unter die Dusche zu springen, was ihnen um ehrlich zu sein gar nicht so ungelegen kam. Die beiden kümmerten sich nicht um die leicht verlegen dreinschauenden Drittklässler und begannen damit, sich gegenseitig einzuschäumen. Ihr Vorhaben endete damit, dass sie engumschlungen unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl standen und ihre Zungen sich gegenseitig sanft liebkosten. Das mittlerweile nur noch lauwarme Wasser perlte von ihnen ab und wurde langsam immer kälter. Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er war sich nicht sicher,  ob er nun begann zu frieren oder ob es ein wohliger Schauer war, ausgelöst durch die enge Umarmung und den überaus zärtlichen Kuss, der immer intensiver wurde.

Ein lautes Krachen riss die beiden Küssenden ein zweites Mal an diesem Morgen aus der innigen Umarmung. Sie lösten ihre Lippen voneinander und sahen irritiert Richtung Tür. Dort bot sich ihnen ein amüsantes Schauspiel. Offensichtlich hatte es dort einen kleinen Zusammenstoß gegeben.

Angus Mc Nair, ein grobschlächtiger Erstklässler, lag mit verdutztem Blick auf dem Boden und rieb sich den Hinterkopf, während Gregory Goyle vergeblich versuchte gleichzeitig der zurückschwingenden Tür auszuweichen und seine Duschutensilien sowie frischen Anziehsachen auf seinen Armen zu balancieren. Das ging selbstverständlich schief. Greg wich der Tür mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus, ließ aber dafür die Sachen, die er gerade auf seinen Armen trug, im hohen Bogen fallen. Handtücher, diverse Kleidungsstücke, Duschgel und Shampoo landeten rund um den Erstklässler, der noch verdutzter aus der Wäsche schaute, als er plötzlich nichts mehr sehen konnte.

Überdimensionale, silberfarbene Boxershorts mit kleinen sich windendenden grünen Schlangen verziert waren auf seinem Kopf gelandet, über seine Augen gerutscht und verdeckten sein Gesicht. Greg sah ein wenig verlegen zu Harry und Draco, murmelte einen schnellen Gruß in ihre Richtung, während er seine heruntergefallenen Sachen aufsammelte und Angus von seinem seidenen Schleier befreite.

Der Erstklässler war knallrot angelaufen und stammelte Entschuldigungen. Er vermied, in Dracos Augen zu sehen, der ihm augenscheinlich den größten Respekt einflößte und ihn mit seinen eisblauen Augen durchdringend ansah. Draco und Harry lösten sich aus ihrer Umarmung und das Wasser nach Verlassen der Duschkabine mit einem simplen Zauberspruch ab. Schnell trockneten die beiden sich ab und kleideten sich an. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam zum Frühstück und küssten sich nochmals innig, bevor sie auseinander gehen mussten, um an ihren Haustischen Platz zu nehmen.

Hermine lächelte Harry freundlich zu und deutete mit einem Nicken an, dass er sich neben sie setzen sollte. Er ließ sich auf den freien Stuhl fallen und begrüßte das Mädchen fröhlich. Sie strahlte ihn förmlich an: "Guten Morgen. Endlich bist du mal wieder gut gelaunt und lachst. Hast Du die Nacht bei Ma... Draco verbracht?"

Harry nickte und begann, sich eine Scheibe gerösteten Toast zu buttern, während er nach der Marmelade Ausschau hielt. In diesem Moment erreichten die Eulen mit der Post die Große Halle. Es brach das übliche Flattern und Fiepen über die Schülerschar her. Eine ziemlich zerrupft aussehende, graue Eule flog auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zu und legte eine spektakuläre Bruchlandung in der Schüssel mit den Cornflakes hin.

Es war Eroll, die Eule der Weasleys. An ihrem Fuß war ein leuchtend roter Umschlag befestigt, der schon von Weitem unheildrohend seinen Sinn und Zweck erfüllte, ohne bereits geöffnet worden zu sein. Ron sah nervös zu der Eule, die nun kläglich piepste und auf ihn zuhüpfte.

Offensichtlich hatte der Rotschopf einen Heuler von seiner Mutter bekommen. Am anderen Bein prangte noch ein weiterer Brief, der für Ginny bestimmt war. Sie band ihn mit hochrotem Kopf von Errols Bein los und sah ihren Bruder verlegen an. Ron schaute mit schreckensbleichem Gesicht auf den roten Umschlag. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er langsam und mit leicht zittrigen Händen den Briefumschlag öffnete und der Heuler mit einer gewaltigen Lautstärke auf ihn niederdonnerte, während die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Molly Weasley in der gesamten Großen Halle widerhallte:

"Ronald Weasley, wie kannst Du es wagen, so mit Deinem besten Freund umzuspringen? Du bist voller Neid, obwohl Du gar keinen Grund dazu hast. Du nimmst es nur nicht wahr, wie gut es Dir eigentlich geht im Gegensatz zu anderen. Was bildest Du Dir eigentlich ein, darüber zu urteilen, ob jemand nun homosexuell, bisexuell oder heterosexuell orientiert ist? Selbst wenn jemand fetischistisch veranlagt ist, braucht es Dich nicht zu interessieren. Das ist reine Privatsache. Weder Du noch ein anderer Mensch hat das Recht, sich derartig über andere zu stellen und durch seine Intoleranz und Sturheit nicht einmal vor seinem besten Freund halt zu machen und diesen derart zu verletzen. Habe ich nicht immer versucht, Dich zu lehren. wieviel Wert wahre Freundschaft besitzt? Uns gefällt es auch nicht, dass es ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy sein muss, mit dem Harry nun glücklich ist, aber wenn er mit diesem jungen Malfoy glücklich ist, dann ist es das allein was zählt.. Und Ginny, Schatz, vor Liebe kann man sich weder verstecken noch kann man sie erzwingen."

Es war mucksmäuschenstill in der Großen Halle. Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich Ron und dem berühmtesten Pärchen Hogwarts zu. Der rothaarige Gryffindor schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Er war puterrot angelaufen. Harry hätte sich am liebsten in ein Mauseloch verkrochen und wagte kaum aufzusehen, da er sich dessen bewusst war, dass ihn nun ebenfalls alle anstarrten. Er fühlte sich, wie auf einem silbernen Präsentierteller.

Als sein Blick Draco begegnete, konnte er in dessen eisblauen Augen lesen, dass es ihm nicht anders erging. Der Slytherin sah allerdings nach außen mal wieder vollkommen ruhig und unbeteiligt aus. Das für ihn typische, arrogante Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er seelenruhig mit seinem Frühstück fortfuhr und Harry kurz aufmunternd zuzwinkerte.

Harry mühte sich ebenfalls, möglichst nichts von seiner Unsicherheit nach außen dringen zu lassen und schmierte sich einen weiteren Toast.

Beide Jungen spürten selbst über diese nicht unbeträchtliche Entfernung hinweg, wie unangenehm ihnen diese ganze Aufmerksamkeit momentan war und ihnen zusätzlich noch ihr ohnehin schon nicht ganz einfaches Coming out erschwerte. Als wenn es nicht schon schwierig genug gewesen wäre, erst mal selbst die neue Situation für sich auf die Reihe zu bringen. Nein, dadurch dass sie beide auch noch zu den populärsten Schülern der Schule gehörten, mussten sie dies auch noch im ständigen Rampenlicht und unter andauernden beobachtenden Blicken tun, die alle Geschehnisse neugierig aufzusaugen schienen. Das würde dann mal wieder bedeuten, dass erneut die Gerüchteküche von Hogwarts einen Grund hatte überzukochen und zu brodeln, wie ein viel zu heiß gewordener Schwelltrank.

Nach dem Frühstück waren Draco und Harry froh, dass sie sich sofort mit Blaise und Justin nach Hogsmead begeben konnten. Dort angekommen entschieden sie sich für einen Besuch im "Drei Besen". Sie waren nicht unbedingt erpicht darauf, in einer zwielichtigen Spelunke wie dem "Hog´s Head" abzusteigen.

Die vier Schüler waren früh dran und hatten deshalb die Möglichkeit, sich einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke auszusuchen. Der stand in einer kleinen Nische und konnte daher nicht von überall sofort eingesehen werden. Blaise ging zu Madame Rosmerta an den Tresen und bestellte die erste Runde Butterbier für alle. Als er zurückkam, nahmen alle dankend das dampfende Gebräu entgegen.

Sie waren doch noch recht durchgefroren von ihrer Wanderung. Die vier Jungen hatten den ganzen Weg zu Fuß zurückgelegt, weil sie es vermeiden wollten, an der Kutschenhaltestelle so lange rumzustehen und schon wieder neugierige Blicke zu ernten. Auch Blaise und Justin ertrugen immer noch ständig solche neugierigen Blicke und die vier unterhielten sich darüber, wie lange es wohl dauern mochte, bis die Situation normalisierte und alle wieder zur Tagesordnung übergehen würden.

Justin holte die zweite Runde Butterbier und langsam begann sich der Schankraum mit anderen Schülern von Hogwarts zu füllen. Nun waren die beiden Pärchen zwar nicht ganz dem Alltag entflohen, da sie auch hier immer noch den ein oder anderen Blick zugeworfen bekamen. Aber es war von der Atmosphäre her nicht ganz so gespannt und wenigstens mal so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Tapetenwechsel.

Schon bald lockerte sich auch die Stimmung der vier jungen Männer. Sie begannen, sich langsam etwas entspannter zu fühlen. Draco hatte seinen Arm um Harry gelegt und dieser lehnte sich leise seufzend an seinen Freund und kraulte dessen Nacken. Blaise lächelte Justin verliebt an und die beiden küssten sich sanft auf die Lippen, was den beiden Pärchen einen entzückten Blick von der mit einem Tablett beladenen, vorbeihuschenden Bedienung einbrachte. Sie lächelte den Jungen zwinkernd zu. Es gab also auch noch Leute, die vollkommen normal reagierten und sich einfach nur über so viel offensichtliche Verliebtheit freuten. Harry merkte bereits etwas von der Wirkung des Butterbieres und entschuldigte sich leicht lächelnd bei den anderen, um dem Bedürfnis eine Toilette zu benutzen nachzukommen.

Harry zupfte sich seinen Pferdeschwanz zurecht und schlenderte durch den Gastraum Richtung Toiletten. Da bemerkte er plötzlich Hermine. Sie winkte ihm lächelnd zu. Er nickte und lächelte zurück. Er setzte seinen Weg fort, hier und da ausweichend, um nicht ständig mit irgendwem zu kollidieren. Es war mittlerweile richtig voll dort geworden. Das eisige Wetter schien alle Schüler dazu zu animieren, sich lieber in den "Drei Besen" zu treffen und dort gemütlich ein paar von innen wärmende Butterbiere zu trinken, als draußen in der Kälte herumzulaufen.

Harry hatte sich mittlerweile auch das letzte Stück erfolgreich durch das Gedrängel gekämpft und betrat den hinten gelegenen Herrenwaschraum. Nachdem er erleichtert wieder aus einer der abgetrennten Kabinen trat und sich am Waschbecken die Hände wusch, vernahm er eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme hinter sich. Ron hatte sich zu ihm gesellt und sprach mit leicht frostiger Stimme: "Wieso musste es ausgerechnet Malfoy sein?"

Harry blinzelte verwirrt und entgegnete kühl: "Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, Ron."

Der entgegnete nun bereits etwas hitziger: "Na wenn du schon unbedingt schwul sein musst, hättest du dich nicht in jemand anderes verlieben können? Dean zum Beispiel."

Harry holte tief Luft und erklärte um Beherrschung bemüht: "Das soll jetzt wohl nicht ganz dein Ernst sein, oder? Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei ständig an mir herum zu kritteln? Ich kann mir meine Gefühle nicht aussuchen und wenn es dir nicht gefällt, dann ist das dein Problem und nicht meines."

Ron schnappte wütend nach Luft und warf seinem ehemals besten Freund vor: "Das hältst du also von unserer Freundschaft? Schön! Du hast ja schon immer versucht, Problemen und Diskussionen mit Freunden einfach aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber das setzt dem Ganzen nun wirklich die Krone auf. Du schiebst das einfach von dir, als ginge es dich gar nichts an und tust so, als sei es dir egal wie deine Freunde damit klar kommen."

Nun war es an Harry, langsam wütend zu werden. Er funkelte den anderen Gryffindor mit vor Wut glitzernden Augen an, während er nun auch lauter wurde: "Bei Merlin, Ron! Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun? Wäre es vielleicht für dich angenehmer, wenn ich sofort mit Draco Schluss mache und mir einen anderen Freund suche, nur weil du ihn nicht akzeptieren willst? Ich liebe Draco und er liebt mich ebenso. Daran ist nichts zu rütteln. Durch ihn bin ich endlich wieder glücklich und fühle mich lebendiger als je zuvor."

Ron schnaubte verächtlich und schimpfte zurück: "Pah! Wie kannst du da von Liebe sprechen? Mensch, wach auf! Wir sprechen hier von Draco Malfoy! Du erinnerst dich? Der Draco Malfoy, der dir deine ganze Schulzeit lang das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat. Derselbe Draco Malfoy, der bald ein Todesser sein wird, was ihn zu unserem Feind macht. Es sei denn, du möchtest nun plötzlich auch die Seite wechseln und lieber für Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen kämpfen." 

Die beiden standen sich gegenüber und taxierten sich mit giftigen Blicken, während die Diskussion oder eher das Streitgespräch immer lauter wurde und die gegenseitigen Vorwürfe nur so durch die fast schon elektrisch aufgeladene Luft hagelten.

Plötzlich fühlte sich Harry einfach nur noch erschöpft. Da war es wieder, dieses altbekannte Gefühl, als sei sämtliche Energie aus ihm entwichen und mit der Energie auch die Wut und der Ärger, die seine vorher so aufputschenden Energiequellen gespeist hatten. Für einen kleinen Moment war es ihm nicht mehr möglich, alles zu blocken und die restliche Rage verpuffte förmlich aus seinem Geist, um wieder seiner Traurigkeit Platz zu machen.

Ron wurde von etwas in der Luft flirrendem, gestaltlosem getroffen, dass aus purer Energie zu bestehen schien. Er blickte bleich und erschrocken auf Harry, als er eine unfreiwillige Landung auf seinem Allerwertesten hinlegte und schmerzhaft auf den Fliesen der Herrentoilette aufkam.

Harry war totenblass und griff sich an die Schläfen, da er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf fühlte, der ihm schier die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Dann spürte er den kalten Schweiß aus allen Poren ausbrechen und eine Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf, die ihn mit sofortiger Wirkung seinen kompletten Mageninhalt in das nächstbeste Waschbecken entleeren ließ.

In dem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und Draco stürmte, ebenfalls ungewöhnlich blass, in den Waschraum. Er ging mit schnellen Schritten zu Harry und stütze diesen, damit er sich überhaupt noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Draco warf Ron einen sehr finsteren Blick zu. Dieser fühlte sich fast schon von diesem Ausdruck in des Slytherins eisigen Augen durchbohrt und suchte lieber schnell das Weite, bevor es zu einem Kampf käme, der für ihn wahrscheinlich wenig glorreich ausgehen würde. 

Draco hatte bisher noch fast alle Gegner im Duellieren geschlagen. Als Ron draußen war, benetzte der Slytherin das Gesicht seines Freundes mit dem eiskalten Wasser, dass er aus dem magischen Wasserhahn fließen ließ und fragte besorgt: "Was ist passiert? Ich spürte plötzlich deine Wut und dann diesen Wechsel zu Trauer und mir war, als fehle mir jeglicher Antrieb, als sei die Energie aus mir entwichen. Fast fühlte es sich wirklich so an, als würde etwas aus meinem Geist entweichen und durch den Raum Richtung Toilette schweben."

Harry stöhnte leise auf und flüsterte: "Ich habe mit Ron gestritten und dann spürte ich das Gleiche wie du gerade beschrieben hast. Draco, irgendwie hat eine Art Energiebündel Ron getroffen und umgeschmissen."

Die beiden sahen sich nachdenklich an und kommunizierten automatisch, ohne es zu merken, in ihren Gedanken weiter Das ermöglichte ihnen,  sich gegenseitig an ihren Gefühlen teilhaben zu lassen und so Dinge zu erklären, für die ihnen schlicht und ergreifend sonst die Worte gefehlt hätten.

Dieses Ereignis machte den beiden klar, wie wichtig es war, schnell die Okkulmentik-Stunden mit Professor Snape aufzunehmen, da ihre neuen Fähigkeiten bereits ein wenig aus der Bahn geraten waren und sie dringend lernen mussten, sie zu kontrollieren, Sie wären sonst sowohl für sich als auch für die anderen eine permanente Gefahr.

Draco umschlang den sich immer noch kraftlos am Waschbecken abstützenden Gryffindor von hinten mit seinen Armen und küsste sanft seinen Nacken. Dann flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr: "Wir werden das schon schaffen, Harry. Wir helfen uns einfach gegenseitig und sind füreinander da. Ich liebe Dich so sehr."

Dann spürten die beiden wieder, wie eine Art silbriger Nebel in ihren Gedanken auftauchte und sie wie ein mentaler Patronus von innen her aufwärmte und ihnen etwas positive Energie zurückbrachte.

Nun waren sie wieder in der Lage, ihren inneren Fokus zu finden und ihre Gedanken gegen andere empathisch begabte Zauberer abzuschirmen. Die beiden verließen zusammen den Waschraum,  nachdem Harry sich ordentlich den Mund ausgespült und Draco ihm ein Immer-Frisch-Pfefferminz gegeben hatte.

Blaise und Justin warteten schon besorgt schauend auf ihre Begleiter. Beide verschwiegen jedoch, was genau auf der Herrentoilette geschehen war, um nicht die gerade erst beginnende entspannte Stimmung zu zerstören. Sie hätten es sowieso nicht erklären können.

Den weiteren Nachmittag verbrachten sie scherzend und vertieft in ihre Gespräche mit dem anderen Pärchen, ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen. Sie würden nach ihrer Rückkehr ins Schloss wohl Professor Snape einen Besuch abstatten müssen. Möglichst noch vor dem Abendessen. Deshalb brachen die beiden schon etwas früher als die anderen auf und machten sich, die Arme liebevoll umeinander gelegt, auf den Rückweg.

Sie redeten unterwegs nicht viel. Das war auch nicht mehr nötig, da sich die beiden mittlerweile sehr gut ohne Worte verständigen konnten, was manchmal auch ein ziemlicher Vorteil sein konnte. Draco zog ab und an seinen Freund näher an sich und die beiden küssten sich leidenschaftlich, während ihre Zungen sich gegenseitig sanft umschlangen. Sie blieben dann jedes Mal einen kleinen Moment stehen und genossen es einfach, sich während ihrer innigen Küsse eng aneinander zu schmiegen und sich gegenseitig Nähe und Geborgenheit zu vermitteln. So wurde ihnen auf dem Rückweg gar nicht mehr so kalt wie auf dem Hinweg. Viel zu schnell kamen sie im Schloss an und machten sich gedankenverloren auf den Weg in die Kerker zu Professor Snapes privaten Gemächern, um ihn noch vor dem Abendessen zu informieren und genug Zeit für die notwendigen Erklärungen zu haben.


	10. Lucius Malfoys Wiederkehr aus dem Nirgen...

10 Lucius Malfoys Rückkehr aus dem Nirgendwo

Gerade stiegen die zwei Hogwartsstudenten die Treppe zum Eingangsportal hoch, da kam ihnen Professor Snape entgegen, als wüsste er bereits, dass sie ihn aufsuchen wollten. Erstaunt sahen sie ihn an, doch bevor einer der beiden etwas sagen konnten, begann er schon zu sprechen: „Draco, gut dass du kommst. Komm mit in mein Büro. Es ist dringend."

Draco wurde ganz mulmig, da sein Patenonkel ihn noch nie außerhalb seines eigenen Quartiers mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen hatte. Das musste bedeuten, dass er ziemlich aufgeregt war.

Die beiden jungen Männer folgten dem Zaubertrankmeister zu seinem Büro. Aber auf dem Weg dorthin, blieb Professor Snape wie angewurzelt stehen und blickte sich misstrauisch um. Dann sagte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne: „Wir gehen besser in meine privaten Wohnräume. Dort ist es geschützter."

Draco blickte zu Harry und dieser spürte, wie nervös der Slytherin plötzlich wurde. Der junge Malfoy hätte nicht sagen können wieso, aber irgendwie beschlich ihn eine düstere Vorahnung kommenden Unheils.

Als sie endlich an ihrem Ziel angelangt waren, hatte Draco ganz eiskalte, zittrige Hände und war ungewöhnlich blass. Auch Harry spürte diese dumpfe Vorahnung, weil Draco seine Gedanken nicht abschirmte und froh über die tröstenden Gefühlsimpulse war, die sein Freund ausströmte, um ihn zu beruhigen. Sie betraten die Gemächer des Zaubertrankmeisters und nahmen nach einem Wink des Professors wieder auf dem Sofa Platz.

Draco blickte Snape mit nach außen vollkommen unbeteiligtem Gesicht an und fragte: „Was ist denn los, Severus?" Und einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend: „Es hat etwas mit Lucius zu tun, oder?"

Der Lehrer wurde umgehend einen Hauch blasser als normalerweise. Doch nur ein geschultes und wachsames Auge würde diesen Unterschied wahrnehmen. Die beiden Slytherins beäugten sich gegenseitig und beide schienen kaum merklich, ungewohnt nervös, unter der Oberfläche ihrer unantastbaren Fassade zu sein. Schließlich räusperte sich Severus Snape und begann zu erklären: „Ich erhielt heute eine Nachricht deiner Mutter. Dein Vater ist letzte Nacht nach Malfoy Manor zurückgekehrt."

Draco war sofort klar, dass dies allein nicht der Grund für Severus´ Besorgnis sein konnte und er bohrte unnachgiebig: „Er ist also zurückgekehrt und was gibt es sonst noch, dazu zu berichten?"

Harry spürte ziemlich deutlich den Aufruhr der widersprüchlichen Gefühle, die diese Nachricht in Draco auslöste. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er eigentlich gar nichts über Dracos Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern wusste, geschweige denn, über seine Kindheit bevor er nach Hogwarts kam. Alles was er an Erinnerungen gespürt hatte, wenn sie es zuließen, dass sie sich gegenseitig spüren konnten, waren Erinnerungen gewesen, die mit der Schule zusammenhingen. Er war so in seinen eigenen Problemen gefangen gewesen, dass er gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, dass da etwas fehlte. Harry beobachtete seinen Freund besorgt, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, was diese Nachricht für Draco nun eigentlich bedeutete und wie er sie aufnehmen würde.

Der Zaubertranklehrer rückte nun endlich mit der Sprache heraus. Dabei war sein Tonfall ernst und besorgt: „Draco, deine Mutter hat sich an mich gewandt, da dein Vater offensichtlich sein Gedächtnis verloren hat. Er erinnert sich nicht an das was geschah, als er aus Askaban geflohen war und er scheint teilweise sogenannte Zeitsprünge zu durchleben. Das ist eine der Folgen von Dementoren auf Personen, in deren Erinnerungen herumgepfuscht wurde oder wenn ein schweres Trauma vorliegt. Fakt ist, dass er gestern, als er nach Hause kam, teilweise wieder in seinen Erinnerungen an seine frühe Kindheit gelebt hat. Dank der geistesgegenwärtigen Reaktion deiner Mutter, konnten diese Zeitsprünge eingedämmt werden. Zurück bleibt aber immer noch eine Amnesie, die letzten drei Jahre betreffend und es bleibt ungeklärt, wo sich Lucius aufgehalten hat und was er tat, seit er damals aus Askaban floh."

Für einen Moment war es vollkommen still in den Gemächern des Zaubertrankmeisters. Nur das Feuer im Kamin prasselte vor sich hin und der Schein der Flammen warf ein seltsam unwirkliches Licht auf die Szenerie. Dann räusperte sich Draco und fragte mit für ihn ungewohnt unsicher klingender Stimme: „Was genau bedeutet diese ganze Geschichte jetzt? Was für Traumata sind das und was hat meine Mutter getan, um die Zeitsprünge unter Kontrolle zu bringen?"

Professor Snape warf seinem Schüler einen prüfenden Blick zu, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass dieser den folgenden Informationen auch standhalten würde. Harry spürte, dass Draco sich große Sorgen um seine Mutter zu machen schien. Fast kam es ihm vor, als hätten die beiden in den letzten Jahren die Rollen getauscht. Der Sohn hatte für seine Mutter gesorgt, wie diese früher für ihn. Das war jetzt das erste Mal, dass er überhaupt etwas, das Dracos Familie anging, in seinen Gedanken spürte.

Severus Snape holte scharf Luft, bevor er diese Fragen beantwortete: „Es bedeutet, dass dein Vater zur Zeit denkt, er sei gerade erst aus Askaban geflohen und du bist für ihn 15 und verbringst gerade deine Sommerferien zu Hause. Keine Sorge, deine Mutter hat ihn bereits informiert, dass ihm drei Jahre fehlen und du bereits 18 Jahre alt und im siebten Jahr kurz vor dem Abschluss stehst. Nun, dieses Trauma angehend... Moment, wieso weißt du dass es sich um ein Trauma handelt und nicht um die Herumpfuscherei von Voldemort in dem Gedächtnis deines Vaters?"

Snape sah seinen Schüler durchdringend an und dieser antwortete ausweichend: „Severus, es geht schließlich um meinen Vater und ich habe ein gutes Gespür für Sachen, die vor mir geheimgehalten werden sollen. Nenne es einfach den Malfoy-Sinn."

Der Lehrer hob eine Augenbraue und gab zurück: „Der Malfoy-Sinn also. Sag mal Draco, heißt das, dass auch du diese Gabe hast, die in deiner Familie schon seit Generationen weitervererbt wird, hm?"

Draco zog die Brauen zusammen und erwiderte schnell: „Das ist doch kein großes Ding. Trifft schließlich fast alle männlichen Malfoys seit Melian, unserem geschätzten Urahn."

Der Lehrer nickte und fuhr fort: „Nun ich habe es mir gedacht und das erklärt einiges an deiner speziellen Verbindung zu einem gewissen Gryffindor hier..."

An dieser Stelle nickte Snape in Harrys Richtung und das erste Mal seit Beginn dieses Gespräches zog sich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Er nahm beruhigend Dracos Hand, da er dessen durcheinander tobende Gefühle spürte.

Mit erstaunlicher Klarheit nahm der Gryffindor in seinem Geist Dracos telepathische Botschaft wahr: „Harry, der Malfoy-Sinn ist die Gabe der Empathie, gepaart mit etwas mehr oder weniger ausgebildeter seherischer Fähigkeit. Oder sollte ich es lieber Malfoy-Fluch nennen?"

Harry antwortete in Gedanken: „Das erklärt wirklich einiges, denn unsere Verbindung bestand schon vor Nevilles Tränkeunfall. Ich hatte mich, ehrlich gesagt, schon mal gefragt, ob wir eventuell deshalb so eine Verbundenheit spürten von Anfang an, weil wir uns auch auf diesem Gebiet sehr ähnlich sind, mein Seelenpartner."

Beide schickten sich gegenseitig eine gedankliche Umarmung und spürten diese viel intensiver, als es eine körperliche jemals würde sein können. Draco wurde sofort wieder ruhiger und sah seinen Hauslehrer abwartend an.

Der hatte, dank seiner Fähigkeiten auf den Gebieten der Okkulmentik und Legilmentik, ebenfalls diese kurze Interaktion gespürt und nickte den beiden Schülern wissend zu, was diese Vermutung noch zusätzlich bestätigte. Dann begann er, Dracos restliche Fragen zu beantworten: „Dieses Trauma deines Vaters hat mit seiner Kindheit zu tun. Ich gehe jetzt nicht näher darauf ein, da dies Sache deiner Eltern sein wird und die umsichtige Reaktion deiner Mutter war schlicht und ergreifend, dieses Trauma aufzudecken und schon konnte dein Vater wieder diese Gedankenzeitsprünge überwinden. Zurück blieb die Amnesie, welche wir aber mit einigen speziellen, von mir zubereiteten, Tränken wieder in den Griff bekommen werden."

Severus Snape sah seine beiden Schüler durchdringend an und wollte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wissen: „Und weshalb seid ihr eben auf dem Weg zu mir gewesen?"

Nun übernahm Harry das Gespräch, da Draco noch mit seinen Gedanken an seinen Vater beschäftigt war. Der Gryffindor beschrieb dem Lehrer genauestens, was zuvor im „Drei Besen" geschehen war. Bemüht, das Ereignis auf der Toilette möglichst unverworren zu schildern. Als er geendet hatte, sah er den Professor ruhig an und versuchte, in seinem Gesicht zu lesen.

Der Hauslehrer Slytherins schien überhaupt nicht, überrascht zu sein: „Nun in eurem Fall wird die Sache wahrscheinlich erheblich mehr Nebeneffekte auf den Plan rufen, als es geschehen würde, wenn keiner von euch nicht schon vorher empathisch begabt gewesen wäre. Die empathischen Fähigkeiten werden sich höchstwahrscheinlich verbinden und es wäre durchaus möglich, dass Dracos sogenannter Malfoy-Sinn nicht bloß Empathie, sondern auch telekinetische Anlagen bis hin zu seherischen Befähigungen beinhaltet.

Das volle Ausmaß zeigt sich immer erst im erwachsenen Alter nach der Pubertät. Diese Fähigkeiten werden mit der Zeit jeweils auf euch beide übergehen. Es wird durch eure Verbindung auch möglich sein, nicht nur, wie ihr es jetzt tut, Kräfte auszutauschen, sondern gegenseitig eure Kraftreserven anzuzapfen. Dadurch dass auch Mr Potter großes Potential zu diesen sogenannten Geist-Kräften besitzt und auch bei ihm noch nicht alles fertig ausgebildet war, wird uns erst die Zukunft zeigen, was da noch im Verborgenen liegt und zutage tritt. Ihr solltet beide immer im Auge behalten, dass ihr euch nicht von euren Kräften beherrschen lasst, sondern umgekehrt ihr diese Kräfte beherrscht. Das ist einfacher gesagt als getan, ich weiß es ja, aber die Trainingsstunden bei mir sind nun wichtiger für euch als alles andere. Ihr müsst lernen, diese Kräfte bewusst zu steuern ohne, davon überrascht zu werden wie es heute der Fall war."

Harry war aufgefallen, wie der Lehrer zwischen „du" und „Sie" wechselte, wenn er ihn allein oder sie beide zusammen ansprach und er musste innerlich schadenfroh grinsen. Das Verhältnis zwischen Draco und Severus Snape war also so vertraut, dass er es nicht fertig brachte, beide zu siezen und so duzte er dann versehentlich auch Harry. Oder siegte da einfach der überaus stark ausgeprägte Gemeinschaftssinn der Slytherins, der wohl auch dafür verantwortlich schien, dass die Slytherins mit Dracos Coming Out und seiner Wahl, zwar mit leichtem Schreck, jedoch recht tolerant umgegangen waren?

Dracos Gedanken kreisten nun schon die ganze Zeit um seine Eltern. Er grübelte darüber nach, wie es seiner Mutter jetzt nach der plötzlichen Heimkehr seines Vaters wohl ging. Auch schien er, ein wenig Angst vor seinem Vater zu haben. Diese ganze Situation machte ihm offensichtlich mehr zu schaffen, als er es nach außen hin zeigte. Es waren ziemlich widersprüchliche Gefühle, die da in dem sonst so kühl wirkenden Malfoyerben aufflackerten und sich ständig im Kreis zu drehen schienen. Fast war es, als würde durch diese Nachricht eine alte, längst in Vergessenheit geratene, seelische Narbe wieder aufbrechen. Doch Draco schien selbst nicht so recht fassen zu können, was da mit ihm geschah.

Draco fragte entschlossen aber leicht heiser: „Wann kann ich mit meinen Eltern sprechen?"

Der Lehrer sah ihn ruhig an: „Deine Mutter hat mir für dich ausgerichtet, dass sie morgen mit dir über das Flohnetzwerk Kontakt aufnehmen wird. Du kannst sie besuchen, sobald es deinem Vater etwas besser geht. Noch ist er durch die Amnesie zu durcheinander und es würde ihm nicht gut tun, dich so verändert und viel älter, als er sich erinnern kann, zu treffen. Erst, wenn er das für sich akzeptiert hat und durch die Tränke stabiler ist, kannst du ihn besuchen. Es wird ihm helfen."

Draco nickte leicht. Harry beschlich das Gefühl, dass es seinem Freund ganz recht war, nicht sofort seinen Vater besuchen zu können, da auch er sich erst mental auf dieses Zusammentreffen vorbereiten musste. Der Gryffindor erinnerte sich zurück an das zweite Jahr, als er Lucius Malfoy mit seinem Sohn in diesem Laden in der Nockturngasse beobachtet hatte. Draco hatte damals ganz schön eingeschüchtert gewirkt und Lucius hatte ihn mit seinem Stab traktiert. Die Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden war ziemlich gespannt gewesen. Harry hatte damals nicht nur Schadenfreude, sondern auch ein bisschen Mitleid empfunden, da er ja wusste, wie es war, wenn man ständig behandelt wurde, als sei man wertlos.

Plötzlich spürte er bewusst, dass er genau diese Gedankenkette gerade an Draco weitergeleitet hatte und dieser sah ihn peinlich berührt an. Da es Zeit zum Abendessen wurde, brachen die drei zusammen auf und gingen gemeinsam in Richtung Große Halle. Während sie in Schweigen gehüllt nebeneinander her gingen, nahm Harry einmal aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie sich sein Freund hastig und mit einer ärgerlichen Bewegung, als würde er ein lästiges Insekt verscheuchen wollen, mit seinem Ärmel über die Augen fuhr. In seinen Gedanken fragte er besorgt: „Draco, was ist los?"

Harry griff nach der Hand des Slytherins, die immer noch eiskalt war und drückte diese leicht. Draco antwortete mental: „Es geht schon wieder. Ich muss das nur erst mal alles auf die Reihe kriegen."

Sie gingen Hand in Hand neben dem Zaubertrankmeister und immer noch schimmerten Dracos Augen verdächtig, als würde er nur mühsam versuchen, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. In dieser Beziehung waren sich die beiden also erschreckend ähnlich: Sie würden ihre Gefühle niemals offen zur Schau stellen oder zugeben.

Harry seufzte kaum hörbar, weil ihm hier gerade einer seiner eigenen Fehler vorgeführt wurde. Er konnte jetzt so manche Reaktion von Hermine besser verstehen, die er so oft mit Verharmlosungen abgespeist hatte, auch wenn es ihm augenscheinlich schlecht ging. Sie musste es genauso gespürt haben, wie er jetzt Dracos Gefühlszustand spürte.

An der Großen Halle angekommen, liefen sie natürlich, den Gesetzen einer unausweichlich scheinenden Pechsträhne folgend, ausgerechnet Ron Weasley und Seamus Finnegan in die Arme. Ron blickte das berühmte Pärchen nur stumm und abwartend an, während sich Seamus Finnegan seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung sofort mit wachsender Begeisterung hingab: Provozieren und Sticheln. Der irische Student erblickte die beiden und tönte sofort los, als Professor Snape außer Hörweite war: „Malfoy, pass bloß auf, dass du dich beim Spiel mit dem Feuer nicht verbrennst. So offen den gesellschaftlichen Regeln zu trotzen, könnte ein bisschen zu heiß werden. Auch für dich oder gerade für dich, verwöhntes Muttersöhnchen."

Bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, hatte Draco schon seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und sah den spöttelnden Gryffindor mit eiskalter Wut an, während er ihn auf Seamus gerichtet zischte: „Desperatiovisio!"

Der irische Student aus Gryffindor wurde plötzlich schreckensbleich. Er sah ins Leere, als würde dort etwas Entsetzliches geschehen. Harry sah misstrauisch zu Ron, doch zu seinem Erstaunen hielt dieser den Mund und zerrte den vollkommen weggetretenen Seamus Finnegan zum Gryffindortisch und platzierte ihn dort auf einem Stuhl. Harry sah seinen Freund an und spürte dessen eiskalte Wut, gepaart mit einem verzweifelten Gefühl, dass er nicht wirklich einordnen konnte, da es nur Fragmente irgendeiner Erinnerung zu sein schienen. Nichts Greifbares und doch sehr intensiv schien dieses Gefühlsbruchstück sich nun langsam in Dracos Bewusstsein regelrecht einzubrennen.

Harry umarmte seinen Freund in Gedanken und auch real, was für beide das Gefühl sehr intensiv gestaltete. Der Gryffindor sandte tröstende Impulse durch ihre mentale Verbindung und sein Freund wurde schon zusehends ruhiger. Langsam ebbte die Wutwelle ab und Dracos alte beherrschte Fassade begann, sich wieder herzustellen.

Die beiden Jungen küssten sich kurz zärtlich auf die Lippen und trennten sich voneinander, um an ihren Haustischen Platz zu nehmen. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt überhaupt etwas herunter bekommen würde, da in ihm eine leichte Übelkeit aufzusteigen begann. Doch Blaise überredete ihn, wenigstens eine Scheibe Brot zu versuchen und Draco zauberte sich einen Pfefferminztee, den er erst einmal in kleinen Schlucken zu sich nahm, um seinen Magen zu beruhigen. Das half ein wenig. Als er dann das Brot gegessen hatte, fühlte er sich schon viel besser.

Gedankenverloren brütete er vor sich hin, während die anderen Schüler lachend und schwatzend das Abendessen verbrachten. Was genau hatte ihn eben eigentlich so wütend werden lassen, dass er am liebsten einen „Crucio" auf diesen nervtötenden Finnegan gehext hätte? Diese Provokation hatte es ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunterlaufen lassen und eine immense Aggression heraufbeschworen. So wütend war er bisher selten in seinem Leben gewesen und er war bekannt für seine unkontrollierbaren Wutausbrüche, die allerdings meist genauso schnell verpufften wie sie hoch kochten.

Er hatte sicher vorher schon schlechte Laune gehabt, aber die war eher melancholisch und bedrückt gewesen. Draco hatte sich gefühlt, als würde ihn eine tonnenschwere Last erdrücken. Wäre Harry nicht gewesen, dann hätte er sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, um allein zu sein. Doch so war es wahrscheinlich besser, denn auf diese Art wurde er etwas von seinen immer finsterer werdenden Gedanken abgelenkt.

Draco hatte das unheilverkündende Gefühl, dass irgendetwas sich zusammenbraute und dunkel auf ihn lauerte. Etwas, das in den tiefsten Winkeln seines Unterbewusstseins bereits darauf lauerte, freigelassen zu werden. Woher kamen plötzlich diese seltsamen Gedanken und Gefühle drohenden Unheils? Was passierte da nur mit ihm? Blaise musterte ihn durchdringend und fragte: „Sag, mal bist du so angespannt wegen dem, was im „Drei Besen" eben war?"

Draco brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu schalten: „Drei Besen? Ach, das. Nein, mein Vater ist zurück und es geht ihm nicht so gut."

Blaise sog scharf die Luft ein und nickte kurz, bevor er zwischen zwei Bissen Brot nuschelte: „Verstehe. Das ist jetzt sicher erst mal komisch, da er so lang weg war."

Draco nickte und ließ sich nicht weiter über dieses Thema aus. Sein Hausgenosse hatte genügend Feingefühl, ihn damit jetzt in Ruhe zu lassen, denn jeder in Slytherin wusste, dass zwischen Draco und seinem Vater stets ein sehr gespanntes Verhältnis geherrscht hatte und er nicht gern darüber redete.

Nach dem Abendessen wartete Harry vor der Großen Halle auf seinen Freund und war froh, dass er nicht mehr ganz so bleich aussah. Draco lächelte ihn an und fragte: „Kommst du noch mit auf mein Zimmer?"

Harry nickte und schloss sich ihm an, der seinen Arm unter Harrys Umhang um seine Hüften legte. Die beiden hatten zum Glück keinen Rückstand bei ihren Hausaufgaben und konnten so in aller Ruhe den ganzen Samstag ohne Lernen verbringen. Sie würden morgen noch mal zusammen über den Zaubertrankaufsatz sehen und die letzten Schönheitskorrekturen ausfeilen.

Beide gingen still nebeneinander her und schließlich war es Harry, der das Schweigen brach: „Was war das eigentlich für ein Fluch mit dem du Seamus getroffen hast?"

Draco verzog seine Lippen zu einem spöttischen Grinsen: „Der Fluch bringt eine Vision von einer Sache, die ihm insgeheim Angst macht und lässt ihn Verzweiflung pur spüren. Keine angenehme Kombination, aber er hat's nicht anders verdient. Er hat mich halt einmal zu oft provoziert."

„Da hast du wohl recht. Noch nicht mal Ron hat irgendwas dazu gesagt. Er hat ihn einfach auf dem Stuhl sitzen lassen, bis er wieder zu sich kam. Der Appetit ist dem Lästermaul wohl gründlich vergangen durch deinen Zauber. Jedenfalls hat er mucksmäuschenstill dort gesessen und weder gegessen noch getrunken. Dann ist er, ohne einen weiteren Ton zu sagen, gegangen, als die Mahlzeit zu Ende war."

Draco nickte und die beiden kamen gemächlichen Schrittes vor dem Portraitloch Slytherins an. Draco wisperte das Passwort und die beiden traten hintereinander ein. Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin war noch leer und sie gingen sofort weiter in Dracos Zimmer.

Dort angekommen,legte Draco einen Silencio auf das Zimmer und Harry verschloss magisch die Tür. Die beiden machten es sich zusammen auf dem Sofa bequem und entzündeten den Kamin, der gemütlich vor sich hin prasselte. Draco schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben und seine Gedanken waren nicht mehr ganz so düster.

Er war jedoch immer noch besorgt um seine Mutter. Er wurde auch dieses leise Gefühl schleichenden Unheils nicht mehr los, ohne es richtig einordnen zu können. Auch Harry spürte das: „Wie funktioniert das eigentlich mit diesen seherischen Begabungen? Hast du konkrete Vorahnungen oder kann es auch eher unspezifisch sein?"

Draco dachte einen Moment nach, dann antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß: „Eigentlich ist es selten wirklich greifbar. Ist meist nur so ein Gefühl, wobei das auch mal mehr und mal weniger stark oder deutlich ist."

„Hmmm, verstehe...", murmelte Harry und streichelte Draco sanft den Nacken.

Die beiden kuschelten sich engumschlungen aneinander und beide ließen noch einmal die Geschehnisse des Tages Revue passieren. Gerne hätte Harry seinen Freund etwas mehr ausgefragt über diesen sogenannten Malfoy-Sinn und seine Eltern. Er spürte aber genau, dass Draco noch nicht bereit war, darüber zu reden und noch mit sich selbst haderte. Der Slytherin musste erst mit sich ins Reine kommen, bevor er viel darüber reden konnte und deshalb beschloss Harry, ihm Zeit zu geben. So,  wie Draco ihn auch nie bedrängt hatte.

Das Gespräch mit seiner Mutter am nächsten Tag, wühlte Draco noch mehr auf. Sie war, wie befürchtet, ziemlich betroffen und überlastet mit der Situation. Lucius war immer der stärkere Part in dieser Ehe gewesen, doch nun musste sie für ihn sorgen. Er war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst: Völlig ausgemergelt, sein Körper übersäht von kleineren und größeren Verletzungen und nicht zu vergessen, verwirrt durch die Amnesie. Narcissa würde über sich selbst hinauswachsen müssen, um diese Aufgabe, die sich ihr stellte, zu meistern. Die Jahre über, als er einfach verschwunden war, verschollen im Nirgendwo, hatte sich in ihr ein ziemlicher Hass aufgebaut, darüber, dass ihr Mann sie im Stich gelassen hatte. Sie sah, wie Draco unter seinem Vater gelitten hatte und wie er mit dem plötzlichen Verschwinden, zurecht zu kommen versuchte.

Mutter und Sohn waren sich näher gekommen und hatten sich gegenseitig in diesen schweren Zeiten gestützt. Wobei es letztlich Draco gewesen war, der seine Mutter vor einer herannahenden Depression bewahrte und ihr den Halt gab, den sie brauchte. Jetzt, da Lucius zurückgekehrt war, hätte Narcissa ihren Mann am liebsten gepackt und geschüttelt, bis er seine Fehler eingestand. Doch er war nicht mehr er selbst und so siegte das Mitleid und auch wohl ein Funken der alten Liebe, der nun rettete was zu retten war. Das alles spürte Draco, während des Gespräches sehr deutlich und war selbst erstaunt darüber, wie diese neuen Fähigkeiten immer mehr wuchsen und er sie auch immer besser unter Kontrolle hatte.

Was den jungen Slytherin aber am meisten aufwühlte, war eine Bemerkung seiner Mutter, die sie ganz am Schluss der Unterhaltung machte und die fast in einem Nebensatz unterging. Als Narcissa Malfoy ihrem Sohn vom Kindheitstrauma seines Vaters erzählte, da drückte sie sich sehr zaghaft und vorsichtig aus. Draco erspürte mehr ihre Gefühle, als dass sie es aussprach. Sie erzählte von Lucius schwieriger Kindheit und dass er sehr unter seinem Vater gelitten hatte, was ein wenig erklärte, wieso er so hart mit seinem eigenen Sohn umgegangen war. Dann erwähnte sie nebenher ein, wie sie es wohl interpretierte Kinderspiel, Feuerspiel.

Draco war wie besessen von diesem Gedanken seit dem Gespräch. Es ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf und ständig spukte dieser Name in seinem Kopf herum: Das Feuerspiel. Nachts im Traum hörte er eine tiefe heisere Stimme raunen: „Junge, komm. Spiel mit mir das Feuerspiel!"

Doch bevor er weiter träumen konnte wachte er schweißgebadet auf, unfähig, wieder einzuschlafen. Harry merkte montags morgens sofort, dass Draco blass und unausgeschlafen wirkte und er musste nur eins und eins zusammen zählen, um den Schlafmangel richtig zu interpretieren. Irgendetwas Düsteres schwebte wie ein Damoklesschwert über dem Slytherin und er würde sich dem stellen müssen.

Harry spürte dieses Gefühl mit gleicher Intensität und war nun vollkommen sicher, dass sich hinter Dracos Fassade ebenso viele Geheimnisse verbargen wie hinter seiner. Nur schien Draco, sich nie in der für Harry gewohnten Ganzheit seiner Vergangenheit oder der lauernden Probleme bewusst zu sein. Immer waren es nur kleine Fragmente, Gedankenblitze. Selten waren die dazugehörenden Gefühle fassbar.

So etwas war gänzlich neu für Harry und doch schien es für Draco, vollkommen normal zu sein. Der Slytherin redete ausschließlich mit Harry darüber und erwähnte nicht einmal bei seinem Patenonkel ein Wort davon.

Harry hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können dafür, dass er nicht früher bemerkt hatte, dass bei Draco die gesamte Kindheit vor Hogwarts ausgelöscht schien, bis auf ein paar wenige, nicht sonderlich aussagekräftiger Erinnerungsbruchstücke. Es war schon merkwürdig, wie unterschiedlich ihre Art, sich zu erinnern, war. Und doch hatte sich Draco anscheinend nie gewundert, sondern es für ganz alltäglich gehalten.

Für ihn war es ja auch Alltag gewesen. Woher hätte er auch wissen sollen, dass es bei anderen anders war? So eng war er auch noch nie mit jemandem befreundet gewesen, dass er über so etwas geredet hätte. Nicht einmal Blaise hatte er so nah an sich heran gelassen. Jetzt mit Harry war es anders. Die beiden hatten ihre Verbundenheit gespürt, sobald sie die Nähe zugelassen hatten.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen rasch und die Stunden bei Professor Snape waren zwar anstrengend, aber die beiden lernten schnell und mühelos. Sie konnten jetzt auch in Zuständen von nervlicher Belastung recht gut ihre Gedanken abschirmen und auch gegenseitig steuern, wann und wie weit sie sich Zugang gewährten. Was beide ziemlich entlastete, da es schon schwierig ist, ständig den eigenen Gefühlen plus denen des Partners mehr oder weniger gefiltert ausgesetzt zu sein. Bald würden sie damit beginnen, schwierigere Übungen zu probieren und zu testen, wie weit die Fähigkeiten reichen.


	11. Ron kommt zur Vernunft

11 Ron kommt zur Vernunft

Seit dem Ereignis in den „Drei Besen" hatte sich das Verhältnis zwischen Harry und Ron etwas beruhigt. Fast schien es, als hätte der Rotschopf ein schlechtes Gewissen und wisse nun nicht, wie er das wieder ausbügeln kann. Er hatte wieder begonnen Harry, zu grüßen. Seamus hatte auch endlich aufgehört zu sticheln. Allerdings verfolgte er Draco und Harry sobald sie sich irgendwie in seiner Gegenwart berührten mit pikierten Blicken. Ginny hatte sich sogar nach dem Heuler an Ron und der an sie gerichteten Eule von ihrer Mutter bei Harry entschuldigt. Es wurde also endlich etwas ruhiger um unser berühmtes Pärchen. Die beiden konnten jetzt ihre Energie in die Übungsstunden mit Snape stecken.

Draco war immer noch beschäftigt mit seinen Träumen und Gedanken an dieses „Feuerspiel". Er konnte sich einfach nicht davon lösen. Es war als sei er besessen. Fieberhaft überlegte er, wo diese Erinnerungen wohl herkamen. Es war, als müsse er erst alle Puzzleteile finden, um sie dann zu einem Gesamtbild zusammen setzen zu können. Ein düsterer Kindervers begann sich in seinen Gedanken zu formen und geisterte ihm ständig durch den Kopf. Die Worte kamen ihm nach und nach in den Sinn. Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, sie von seinem Großvater gelernt zu haben.

Oder kannte jedes Kind diesen alten Reim? Draco wusste es nicht. Er hatte die Worte vergessen bis zu dem Tag, als seine Mutter das „Feuerspiel" erwähnte. Er war nie auf die Idee gekommen, jemanden zu fragen. Doch nun ging ihm dieses Lied seiner Kindertage nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Es war wie der berühmte „Ohrwurm", der einen den ganzen Tag verfolgt. Harry schauderte es, wenn er seinen Freund unbewusst die dazugehörige Melodie summen hörte. Draco hatte ihm den Text bereits öfter rezitiert und er hörte ihn auch oft genug in den Gedanken des Slytherins:

„Spielst du gerne mit dem Feuer, kleiner Mann?

Der Flammengefrierzauber legt die bösen Feuergeister in den Bann.

Gib acht, dass du dein zartes Händchen nicht verbrennst!

Du entkommst der Flammenfee niemals, auch wenn du schnell rennst.

Bist du nicht artig, nützt der Zauber nichts und heiße Kohlen tun dir weh.

Einen schlechten Bub oder das Plappermaul holt sich die dunkle Todesfee!"

An mehr Zeilen konnte sich der Slytherin nicht erinnern. Überhaupt waren seine Erinnerungen mehr wie ein Blitzlichtgewitter. Es waren kurze Szenen, Einblendungen, fast wie unterschwellige Botschaften. Ein paar der Bilder blieben präsent. Doch waren sie nicht besonders aussagekräftig und erschienen eher wie die Erinnerung an einen fernen Traum. Selten verband Draco mit diesen gedanklichen Images irgendwelche Gefühle. Die dazugehörigen Emotionen schienen einfach verschwunden zu sein. Oder waren sie gar nicht erst vorhanden?

Das alles beschäftigte den Slytherin beständig. Harry half ihm so gut er konnte, aber er hatte ja auch noch seine eigenen düsteren Gedanken. Die Schuldgefühle und seine niedergedrückte Stimmung waren immer noch präsent. Draco war die letzten Tage ebenfalls ziemlich niedergeschlagen gewesen. Er stocherte bei den Mahlzeiten ziemlich lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Irgendwie hatte es ihm den Appetit verschlagen. Sein abwesender Blick hätte fast dem von Luna Konkurrenz machen können, wenn da nicht dieser düstere Gesichtsausdruck gewesen wäre.

Dieses passive Verhalten kannte man an ihm sonst gar nicht. Nachts wälzte er sich schlaflos in seinem Bett hin und her. Tagsüber war er müde und gereizt. Der fehlende Schlaf zeichnete sich deutlich in seinem blassen Teint ab. Harry spürte genau wie deprimiert sein Freund war. Hinzu kam, dass dieser keinen greifbaren Grund für diese düstere Stimmung vorweisen konnte. Sie war einfach nur da. Der Gryffindor konnte das nur zu gut verstehen. Auch er kannte diese beklemmende Traurigkeit, die ganz von einem Besitz ergreifen konnte. Ähnlich wie er, versuchte der Slytherin sich nach außen nichts anmerken zu lassen. Lediglich Harry und, durch ihre Übungsstunden auch Snape, wussten, wie schlecht es Draco zur Zeit ging.

Draco und Harry saßen gerade zusammen in der Schulbücherei an einem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke, als plötzlich ein nervöser kleiner Federball um die beiden herumflog. Bei näherem Hinsehen konnte man ausmachen, dass es ein kleiner Kauz war, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, in die Bibliothek zu gelangen. Das winzige Tier hatte einen Brief am Bein und flog aufgeregt um Harrys Kopf herum. Draco blickte stirnrunzelnd auf und fragte irritiert: „Was ist das denn? Ein Mini-Federknäuel, das fliegen kann?"

Harry hatte sofort Rons Kauz Pigwidgeon erkannt und gab zurück: „Nein, das ist Pig, Rons Kauz. Irgendwie muss er an Mme Pince vorbeigekommen sein, um mir einen Brief zu liefern."

Zielsicher langte er nach dem herumschwirrenden Kauz und schnappte ihn vorsichtig, um ihm nicht weh zu tun. Dann murmelte er leise: „Schon gut, Pig. Das hast du ja brav gemacht und jetzt halt mal kurz still."

Harry streichelte beruhigend über das Gefieder des winzigen Kauzes und

nestelte den Brief von seinem Bein. Dann begann er zu lesen:

Harry,

es hat mich ziemlich getroffen, dass du dich ausgerechnet mit diesem Schleimbeutel Draco zusammengetan hast.

Ich kann nicht begreifen, was in dich gefahren ist.

Jahrelang hat dieser Wicht uns fertig gemacht. Sein Vater ist schon gemein zu meinen Eltern gewesen und hat sie gedemütigt wo er nur konnte und Draco hat das gleiche mit uns gemacht.. Hast du vergessen, dass sein Vater Ginny Riddles Tagebuch zugesteckt hat? Sie wär fast gestorben. Hast du vergessen, was er dir und deinen Eltern mit seiner Verbindung von ... du weißt schon... angetan hat?

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihn... ich kann nicht mal glauben, dass du... wirklich schwul bist.

Ich habe Angst, er benutzt dich nur. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er wirklich was für dich empfindet. Wahrscheinlich ist er jetzt ganz zahm und hinterrücks sticht er dir ein Messer rein. Denk dran wir reden hier über Malfoy.

Mag er überhaupt noch jemand anderen als sich selber?

Wie blind bist du eigentlich?

Und dann hängst du ständig bei den Slytherins rum, wo du dich am Anfang so gegen die gewehrt hast. Du hast dich von uns immer mehr zurückgezogen und mit denen redest du jetzt mehr als mit Hermine oder mir.

Ich kenne dich gar nicht wieder!

Aber ich vermiss dich und ich bin weiterhin dein Freund. Wenn du reden willst oder ein Problem hast, kannst du immer zu mir kommen und auch meine Eltern nehmen dich auf, wenn du es bei diesen Schleimbeutel-Muggeln nicht aushältst.

Ron

Einerseits war Harry ja froh, dass Ron scheinbar wirklich bemüht war, die Freundschaft wieder herzustellen. Aber seine Meinung über Draco schien sich in keiner Weise geändert zu haben. Er reichte Draco den Brief, da dieser ihn fragend ansah. Er hätte es jetzt nicht übers Herz gebracht, seinem Freund ins Gesicht zu sagen was über ihn in diesem Brief stand. Draco las ruhig zu Ende und händigte wortlos den Brief wieder an Harry aus. Dieser sah ihn an und fragte leise: „Du bist betroffen, von dem was er über dich sagt."

Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Draco nickte und gab leise zurück: „Du weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ich könnte dir nie etwas antun und meine es absolut ehrlich. Ich könnte ohne dich nicht mehr sein."

Harry strich mit seiner Zeigefingerspitze sanft über Dracos Wange und versicherte: „Ich liebe dich auch. Vergiss nicht, dass wir uns gegenseitig spüren können. Du brauchst gar nichts zu sagen, um dich zu verteidigen oder zu rechtfertigen. Ich weiß, dass dich Rons Worte verletzen. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Unser Verhältnis wird sich nicht ändern, nur weil er schlecht über dich denkt. Aber er ist auch mein bester Freund, Draco. Ich habe ihn auch vermisst und ich hoffe, dass diese Freundschaft noch zu retten ist. Hermine akzeptiert unsere Beziehung, obwohl du sie früher arg beleidigt hast. Ron wird es auch tolerieren müssen. Ihr müsst euch ja nicht lieben. Es reicht, wenn ich dich liebe. Aber vielleicht könnt ihr so was wie einen Burgfrieden schließen?"

Der Slytherin sah seinen Freund nachdenklich an und dann antwortete er nach einer kurzen Pause entschlossen: „Ich für meinen Teil werde es versuchen. Ich spüre wie wichtig es für dich ist und ich werde mich bemühen. Schau, es tut mir wirklich leid, wie ekelhaft ich früher zu euch allen war. Ich kann das nie wieder gut machen."

Draco blickte betrübt zu Boden. Harry fühlte wie der andere von echten Schuldgefühlen geplagt wurde. Die beiden sahen sich an und Harry lächelte aufmunternd. In Gedanken gab er seinem Freund zu spüren, dass er ihm verziehen hatte.

Ein paar Tage vergingen. Tatsächlich brachte Draco es sogar zustande, während des Zaubertrankunterrichts eine angeregte Diskussion mit Hermine zu führen und dabei ganz nebenbei Ron einen versteckten Hinweis zu geben, der ihn vor einem explodierten Zaubertrank und mächtigem Ärger mit Professor Snape bewahrte. Ob der allerdings bemerkte was Draco da gerade für ihn getan hatte, war nicht auszumachen. Der Slytherin lieh Hermine seinen letzten Aufsatz, über den sie ganz begeistert zu sein schien. Harry stellte bei dieser Gelegenheit fest, dass Draco ziemlich leicht verlegen wurde, wenn ihn jemand lobte. Verunsichert reichte er der Schulsprecherin seinen Aufsatz und murmelte nur: „So besonders ist es gar nicht was ich geschrieben habe."

Sie bedankte sich kurzerhand und rauschte geschäftig davon. Blaise gesellte sich fröhlich grinsend zu Draco und Harry. In Gedanken ließ Draco seinen Freund wissen, dass Blaise mit Justin die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte. Harry wurde fast ein wenig rot, als ihm klar wurde, was dann wohl dieses entrückte Lächeln von ihm zu bedeuten hatte. Er schwärmte in einem fort von seinem Justin, als seien sie frisch verliebt und gerade erst zusammengekommen. Draco jedoch schien schon den ganzen Tag irgendwie bedrückt zu sein. Er ließ sich nach außen nichts anmerken. Aber Harry spürte, dass es hinter seiner Fassade bedenklich brodelte. Als nächstes hatten sie zusammen Geschichte der Zauberkunst bei Professor Binns. Harry setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz nach vorne neben Hermine, die dafür sorgte, dass er nicht einschlief. Draco gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie sich trennten.

Der Slytherin nahm seinen Platz zwischen Blaise und Goyle ein. Der Geisterprofessor hielt eine Endlosrede über die Zusammenfassung aller geschichtlichen Ereignisse des späten Mittelalters. Obwohl er mehrfach darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass dieses Thema prüfungsrelevant sein würde, sanken immer mehr Köpfe auf die Bänke. Auch Draco legte irgendwann sein Gesicht auf die verschränkten Arme.

Er fühlte sich unwohl. Blaise hatte ihm in einem fort von Justin vorgeschwärmt. Es war anstrengend ihm zuzuhören und ständig zu lächeln, aber eigentlich mit den Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein. Trotz seiner Müdigkeit schlief er nicht ein und versuchte weiterhin, den Ausführungen des Geschichtsprofessors zu folgen. Dieser referierte nun über Wendeline die Ulkige und den Flammengefrierzauber.

Das brachte Draco erneut auf düstere Gedanken und der Kinderreim begann wieder in seinem Kopf herumzuspuken. Eine Woge von Bitterkeit und tiefer Traurigkeit überkam ihn. Abermals konnte er diese Gefühle nicht wirklich zuordnen. Verzweifelt schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Ein eisiger Schreck durchfuhr ihn ohne Vorwarnung. Er konnte doch jetzt nicht mitten im Unterricht anfangen zu weinen. Was wenn es jemand bemerkte? Er schämte sich. Draco blockte seine Gedanken schon die ganze Zeit, um Harry nicht abzulenken. Er hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Es tat regelrecht weh zu schlucken. Hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern brannten seine Augen. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass in ihm Tränen hochstiegen. Eisern bemühte er sich um Beherrschung. Doch es war zu spät.

Es war hoffnungslos. Für die anderen musste es so aussehen als schliefe er im Unterricht. Blaise stieß ihm unsanft seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite und flüsterte eindringlich: „Draco, er gibt jetzt Hinweise auf die Prüfungen."

Doch Draco reagierte nicht. Der Slytherin atmete betont flach, während er versuchte, sich ein Schluchzen zu verkneifen. Mühsam unterdrückte er das leichte Beben seiner Schultern. Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht und tropften an seinem Kinn herunter. Er gab keinen Laut von sich. Blaise beobachte seinen Banknachbarn eingehend und ihm entging nicht das kaum merkliche Zittern seiner Schultern.

Gregory Goyle feixte auf Dracos anderer Seite und gab einige halblaute Schnarchlaute von sich, während er seine Wange auf seine Handfläche legte, um so zu tun als schlafe er. Blaise seufzte leise, da  Greg manchmal echte Zweifel aufkommen ließ, ob er tatsächlich einen Verstand hatte oder so etwas wie Feingefühl besaß. 

Blaise jedenfalls wies beides auf und er hatte eine besondere Antenne dafür zu spüren, wenn es jemandem schlecht ging. Unauffällig legte er eine Hand tröstend auf Dracos Arm, so dass es aussah, als versuche er ihn zu wecken. Zum Glück dauerte die Stunde nicht mehr so lange. Draco gelang es, sich wieder zu fangen. Zumindest so weit, dass er aufhören konnte zu weinen. Harry hatte ihm gedanklich mitgeteilt, dass er nach dem Unterricht erst mal ein Bad im Vertrauensschülerbad nehmen wolle. Danach würde er dann zu Draco kommen, der ihm telepathisch antwortete, dass er in seinem Zimmer warten wolle.

Der Slytherin ließ erst mal die anderen Schüler nach Beendigung der Stunde durch Professor Binns aus dem Raum strömen bevor er hochblickte. Blaise musterte ihn besorgt und fragte leise: „Geht es wieder? Soll ich Harry holen gehen?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und gab nach einem kurzen Schniefen zurück: „Er wird gleich sowieso kommen. Ich gehe lieber in mein Zimmer und warte dort."

Draco setzte noch fast im Flüsterton nach: „Ich muss jetzt ein bisschen allein sein."

Blaise strich sich seinen Pferdeschwanz zurecht und gab zurück: „Verstehe. Wenn du doch Gesellschaft willst, dann klopf ruhig bei mir. Ich begleite dich in die Kerker und bin dann auch in meinem Zimmer."

Die beiden gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Draco hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt,  damit er niemanden direkt ansehen musste. In den Kerkern angekommen, stoppten sie vor dem Portraitloch zu den Gemeinschaftsräumlichkeiten der Slytherins. Blaise wisperte leise das Passwort. „Vipernnest" und sie betraten die Slytherinkerker.  Die beiden gingen sofort in Richtung Jungenschlafsäle und trennten sich dann. Blaise warf Draco noch einen besorgten Blick hinterher doch der verschwand schnell in seinem Zimmer.

Als Draco endlich allein war, perlte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung von ihm ab. Er machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, seine Schuhe auszuziehen oder den Umhang. So wie er war, ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken und blieb bäuchlings darauf liegen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen, dass sein aufsteigendes Schluchzen erstickte. Jetzt konnte er endlich seinen Tränen freien Lauf lassen.

Er hatte schon eine ganze Weile so dort gelegen und versucht, seine wirren Gedanken zu ordnen. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen. Es schien sich einiges aufgestaut zu haben und strömte nun auf ihn ein, da der Damm endlich gebrochen war. Doch er wurde ziemlich jäh in die Realität zurückgerufen, denn ein lautes Pochen erklang an der Tür. Ehe er antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und jemand rauschte in sein Zimmer. Der Besucher schien schon vorher leiser geklopft zu haben und hatte keine Antwort erhalten.

„Malfoy, ich will nicht wissen was du nachts tust, dass du tagsüber so müde sein kannst.", bemerkte der ungebetene Gast ungehalten.

Dann setzte er noch nach: „Ich glaube ich will´s gar nicht wissen. Wie kann man nur mitten am helllichten Nachmittag so fest schlafen?"

Draco stockte vor Schreck der Atem. Es war Ron, der jetzt unschlüssig in seinem Zimmer stand.  Draco raffte sich auf und rieb sich über die Augen als sei er gerade erst erwacht. Dann sprach er mit betont unbeteiligt wirkender Miene: „Tag, Ron. Komm doch herein."

Ron stand immer noch unschlüssig mitten im Raum und dann wurde ihm wohl bewusst, dass er einfach ohne auf Antwort zu warten in ein fremdes Zimmer gestürmt war. Noch dazu das Zimmer von Draco Malfoy, der bestimmt nicht zimperlich im Gebrauch von unschönen Flüchen war, wenn ihn ein ungebetener Gast aus seinem Nachmittagsnickerchen weckte.

Ron sah den Slytherin ungläubig an, als dieser ihm nur bedeutete sich hinzusetzen. Draco sah wirklich aus, als wäre er aus einem tiefen Schlaf geholt worden. Er wirkte blass und müde. Seine Augen waren noch ganz gerötet.

Ron setzte sich auf das Sofa am Kamin und blickte sich mit unverhohlener Neugier im Zimmer des Slytherin um. Dann entsann er sich warum er eigentlich hier war und fragte: „Wo ist Harry? Ich wollte mit ihm reden."

Dabei wanderten seine Augen immer noch ziellos im Raum des Slytherin herum. Draco räusperte sich als sei seine Stimme vom Schlafen noch belegt und antwortete: „Harry nimmt ein Bad und er wird gleich herkommen. Willst du hier warten?"

Ron musterte sein Gegenüber misstrauisch, als fürchte er, gleich von ihm hinterrücks erdolcht zu werden. Sein Blick fiel auf den Schreibtisch und dort erkannte er den Brief, den er Harry geschrieben hatte. Um die betretene Stille nicht ertragen zu müssen, versuchte der Rotschopf eine leichte Konversation einzuleiten und fragte sich währenddessen, ob Draco wohl den Inhalt des Briefes kannte.

Es fiel ihm nichts Gescheites ein, über das er mit Draco sprechen könnte, also fragte er frei heraus: „Habt ihr alle Einzelzimmer hier in Slytherin?"

Man konnte einen leicht eifersüchtigen Unterton wahrnehmen. Ron konnte sich schlecht verstellen und meist machte er sich auch über sein Tun nicht allzu viele Gedanken. Draco indes war bemüht, seine Fassung zu wahren. Ron hätte in keinem ungünstigeren Augenblick in sein Zimmer kommen können.

Wieder breitete sich ein unangenehmes Schweigen aus, da beide nicht recht wussten was sie sagen sollten. Rons Blick flackerte nervös immer wieder zu dem Brief auf dem Schreibtisch. Draco rieb sich über die immer noch geröteten Augen, als sei er schlaftrunken. Ron nahm das aus den Augenwinkeln wahr. „Typisch Slytherin. Alles etwas...spezieller....slytherinmäßig halt.", bemerkte der Rotschopf mit einem weiteren Blick durch den großzügig eingerichteten Raum.

Er überlegte für einen kurzen Moment, ob es vielleicht besser sei, Draco allein zu lassen, da er wirklich nicht nur müde, sondern ziemlich ungesund aussah mit seiner blassen Gesichtsfarbe und den kaum noch zu vertuschenden Ringen unter den Augen. Doch dann entschied er sich aus einem Impuls heraus, doch zu bleiben und sein Vorhaben jetzt durchzuziehen. Draco runzelte seine Stirn und hakte betont beiläufig nach: „Was genau meinst du mit slytherinmäßig?"

Der Gryffindor hüstelte und gab zurück: „Nun eure Räumlichkeiten... es ist privater als bei uns. Wir haben Gemeinschaftsschlafsäle."

Draco nickte und folgte dem Blick des anderen Jungen, der wieder zu dem Brief wanderte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick trat ein verletzter Ausdruck in Dracos Augen. Doch so schnell er erschienen war, war er auch wieder weg. Der Slytherin blickte wieder undurchsichtig wie sonst auch. Ron nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und fragte geradeheraus: „Du hast ihn gelesen?"

Draco nickte und bestätigte kurzangebunden: „ Ja, habe ich."

Ron begann sich äußerst unwohl zu fühlen. Diese Unterhaltung verlief gerade in eine recht unangenehme Richtung. Der Slytherin streifte ihn mit einem seiner undurchsichtigen Blicke und erklärte mit betont ruhiger Stimme: „Du hast deine Meinung zu mir. Das wusste ich ja schon vorher."

Seine Stimme war rau und kratzig. Ron überlegte nicht lang und entgegnete mit einer Spur von Wut: „Du hast auch deine Meinung zu mir und meiner Familie. Das hast du oft genug öffentlich kundgetan, Malfoy. Was erwartest du eigentlich?"

Bevor Ron weiter aufbrausen konnte, nahm ihm Draco den Wind aus den Segeln, indem er sachlich erwiderte: „Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet und es ist mir klar, dass ich dazu beigetragen habe, diese Meinung zu bilden."

Für eine kurze Zeit sagte keiner der beiden etwas, dann brummte Ron zustimmend vor sich hin. Draco rang kurz mit sich selbst, bevor er ehrlich zugab: „Aber es hat mich trotzdem getroffen. Irgendwie."

„Die große Liebe also, ja? Draco Malfoy  wird plötzlich sentimental. Tut mir leid, aber das kann ich dir nicht abkaufen. So wie du dich immer verhältst, wirkst du eher wie ein berechnender Geschäftsmann als wie ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker."

Ron verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass Draco ungefähr so gefühlvoll wie ein Eisklotz auf ihn wirkte und setzte nach: „Lust und Liebe sollte man nicht verwechseln und wenn du Harry fallen lässt dann..."

Rons Stimme bekam einen drohenden Unterton. Draco fixierte ihn und fragte: „Was passiert dann?" Müde setzte er hinzu: „Ich könnte Harry gar nicht fallen lassen. Ich wäre ohne ihn gar nichts."

Irgendetwas an Dracos Mimik sagte Ron, dass dieser es wirklich ernst meinte. So unverständlich es für den Gryffindor war, es war kein Scherz. Ohne darüber nachzudenken stellte er die nächste Frage: „Wieso liebst du ihn?"

Ron fiel es immer noch schwer, in Zusammenhang mit Draco das Wort Liebe zu gebrauchen. Der Slytherin erklärte schlicht: „Harry lässt mich wieder fühlen. Durch ihn lebe ich. Er ist etwas ganz besonderes. Meine Gefühle für ihn sind ehrlich."

Ron schob dazwischen: „Er ist mein bester Freund."

Draco nickte und gab ungerührt zurück: „Ich weiß und daran muss sich auch gar nichts ändern. Er braucht seine Freunde. Aber du hast ihn ganz schön verletzt."

Ron schnaubte sofort wütend: „Wieso habe ich ihn bitteschön verletzt?"

Draco versuchte, ganz sachlich zu bleiben. Diese Unterredung kostete ihn sehr viel Mühe und Kraft, die er kaum aufbringen konnte. Er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen, obwohl er immer noch mit den Tränen, die immer wieder in ihm aufsteigen wollten, zu kämpfen hatte.  

Draco sprach leise und mit einem müden Unterton: „Es hat Harry verletzt, wie du mit seinem Coming Out umgegangen bist. Du hast ihn beleidigt. Es war so schon schwer genug für ihn und er hätte deine Unterstützung gebraucht."

Ron funkelte Draco wütend an und entgegnete schroff: „Ich habe nur gesagt, was ich denke. Wenn er schon schwul sein muss, dann hätte er ja mit Dean anbandeln können. Aber ausgerechnet mit dir. Du hast ihn in den letzten Jahren auch immer wieder beleidigt und versucht, ihm eins auszuwischen."

„Das versuche ich auch gar nicht zu leugnen oder zu beschönigen.", gab der Slytherin zurück. Dann versuchte er einzulenken: „Hör mal, ich weiß, dass ich euch alle genervt habe. Ich habe euch... dich beleidigt und auch mehr als einmal getroffen mit meinen Aktionen. Es tut mir leid."

Hatte sich Draco Malfoy etwa gerade bei Ron Weasley entschuldigt? Ron konnte es gar nicht glauben. Aber der Slytherin machte nicht den Eindruck, dass er zu Scherzen aufgelegt sei. Ron fragte erstaunt: „Malfoy entschuldigt sich?"

Verblüfft sah er den Slytherin an, der nur langsam nickte: „Ja und ich meine es ernst."

Ron schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf und murmelte halblaut: „Bist du es wirklich oder hat einer Vielsafttrank aus deinen Haaren gemacht?"

Draco lag immer noch erschöpft auf seinem Bett. Er nickte nur müde. Sein Umhang sah ganz zerknittert aus und er hatte sich vom Bauch auf die Seite gedreht, um Ron ansehen zu können. Dem fiel es nicht weiter auf oder er schob es auf die Müdigkeit, dass der silberblonde junge Mann vollkommen kraftlos kaum den Kopf anhob, während er mit dem Gryffindor sprach.

Ron war immer noch unsicher, ob er glauben sollte was er da eben gehört hatte. Auch auf die Gefahr hin sich zu wiederholen, begann er noch mal von Neuem: „Du sagst also, du liebst Harry. Eines ist sicher: Harry liebt dich aufrichtig. Wenn du ihn fallen lässt dann..."

Draco gab mit letzter Beherrschung leise aber mit leicht zitternder Stimme zurück: „Was ist dann?"

Ron sah sein Gegenüber ernst an, lehnte sich an den Kamin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er hatte sich jetzt richtig in Stimmung geredet und hielt einen Monolog zur Verteidigung Harrys: „Wenn du ihn fallen lässt, dann brichst du ihm das Herz. Soviel ist klar. Er wird daran kaputt gehen und wir haben niemanden mehr, der es mit Du-weißt-schon-wem aufnimmt. Ich verliere dann meinen besten Freund. Und Hermine auch. Und Ginny. Er ist für sie wie ein weiterer Bruder."

Der Slytherin sah seinen Besucher ruhig an und sprach beherrscht: „Ich wäre ohne Harry gar nichts und kann ohne ihn gar nicht...Er ist mir wichtiger als alles andere!"

Ron kam langsam sichtlich ins Schwanken, denn Draco brachte das alles ziemlich glaubhaft rüber. Der Slytherin fuhr leise fort: „Ich liebe ihn mehr als mein Leben!"

Der Blick des Gryffindors schweifte wieder zu dem Brief auf dem Schreibtisch. In der Zwischenzeit ließ der andere schnell ein paar Taschentücher unter dem Bett verschwinden, die er gebraucht hatte, bevor Ron sein Zimmer betrat.

Draco massierte sich die Schläfen, damit es so aussah als schließe er seine Augen kurz, weil ihm der Kopf schmerzt. In Wirklichkeit hatte er Tränen in den Augen und ihm wurde verzweifelt klar, wie wichtig ihm Harry wirklich war und wie sehr er ihn brauchte gerade jetzt. Erschöpft und mit leicht zitternder Stimme fügte er hinzu: „Ohne Harry wäre ich rein gar nichts und könnte nicht existieren."

Ron musterte ihn eindringlich und bemerkte jetzt, dass der Slytherin nicht nur müde sondern irgendwie traurig wirkte. „Besonders glücklich wirkt ihr aber beide nicht. Ich dachte, Liebe macht glücklich?"

Draco sog kurz etwas Luft ein und antwortete dann: „Das hat nichts damit zu tun."

„Womit denn dann?", wollte Ron wissen.

Der Slytherin seufzte leise und nahm sich wieder zusammen. Er erklärte schlicht: „Das sind äußere Einflüsse, die man leider nicht ändern kann."

Der Gryffindor sah Draco neugierig an und fragte: „Und was für welche sind das?"

Der Slytherin murmelte: „Du bist sein Freund. Du weißt doch sicher wie sehr ihn diese ganzen Sachen mitnehmen: Voldemort, seine Eltern, Sirius Blacks Tod und was da noch so alles war."

Ron nickte kurz und fuhr dann fort nachzubohren: „Das ist schon klar, aber wo ist dein Problem? Ich dachte immer du hättest gar keine."

Der Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin brummte ohne wirklich zu antworten: „Jeder hat welche oder kennst du jemanden, der keine hat?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf: „Nee, ich dachte, du wärst so jemand."

Draco blickte ihn betrübt an und sprach dann leise:  „Da hast du leider falsch gedacht. Auch wenn es mir natürlich lieber wäre, du hättest recht."

Der Slytherin klang traurig und Ron nahm nun das erste Mal wahr, dass der andere nicht müde, sondern eher niedergeschlagen aussah. Er beobachtete ihn genauer und fragte sich, ob er bisher vielleicht wirklich ein falsches Bild von ihm gehabt hatte. Aber so gut konnte sich doch niemand verstellen. Er, Ron, trug jedenfalls meist das Herz auf der Zunge und es fiel ihm schwer, sich zu verstellen. War dadurch etwa sein Blick auf andere unscharf geworden, weil er nur auf deren Oberfläche geachtet hatte, ohne hinter die Fassade zu schauen? Seine Mutter hatte früher schon häufiger solche Bemerkungen gemacht wie: Lass dich vom jungen Malfoy nicht provozieren, denn er reizt dich aus purem Selbstschutz. Jetzt wurde ihm langsam klar, was damit gemeint gewesen sein könnte. Ron fragte noch mal nach: „Was ist los? Ich dachte, du hättest alles."

Draco erwiderte leise und diesmal nahm Ron das leichte Zittern in der Stimme des anderen wahr: „Geld allein macht nicht glücklich."

Der Slytherin bemerkte die Wandlung in Rons Gesichtszügen und wich dessen Blick aus, da er fürchtete, er könne jetzt doch merken was los war.

Ron beharrte auf seiner Meinung, da er sein Leben lang etwas neidisch gewesen war auf die reicheren Familien und deren Sprösslinge, die nicht ständig Second Hand Schulutensilien kaufen mussten und schicke Kleidung tragen konnten. Er murrte: „Unglücklich aber auch nicht."

Draco entgegnete: „Nicht das Geld, mhhh..."

Der Slytherin schien zusehends blasser zu werden. Ron fiel auf, dass Draco auffällig häufig blinzelte, als sei es ihm zu hell und seine Augen würden brennen oder tränen. Dann schlich sich ein unangenehmer Gedanke bei dem Gryffindor ein: Dem anderen Jungen schien es wirklich nicht sehr gut zu gehen und er war ohne Rücksicht zu nehmen, einfach unüberlegt hier hereingeplatzt. Er fixierte Draco und diesmal mischte sich eine leichte Besorgnis in seine Züge. Dann hakte er nach: „Du bist ziemlich mies drauf, was?"

Draco versuchte schnell abzuwiegeln: „Das sind bloß harmlose Schlafstörungen nichts weiter."

Doch  Ron sah ihn durchdringend an und schnaubte: „Ja, so schaust du aus! Und wegen harmloser Schlafstörungen bleibt Harry ständig bei dir, alles klar."

Wieder hatte der Gryffindor ohne zu Überlegen einfach ins Blaue geschossen und damit einen Nerv getroffen. Draco indes wollte sich immer noch keine Blöße geben und erklärte betont unbefangen: „Er bleibt hier, weil wir uns lieben und gern zusammen sind."

Ron sah ihn nur ungläubig an und gab zurück: „Ach komm!!"

Man konnte klar und deutlich erkennen, dass Ron dem anderen kein Wort von seinen Verharmlosungen glaubte: „Weißt du, ich bin nicht blöde! Und so wie du ausschaust, ist das nichts Harmloses mehr! Du schleichst seit ein paar Tagen wie ferngesteuert durch die Gänge, bist bleich, isst nichts und Snape fasst dich mit Samthandschuhen an."

Jetzt war es heraus und Draco fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt. War er etwa so leicht zu durchschauen, obwohl er sich alle Mühe gegeben hatte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen? Er kämpfte weiter verzweifelt gegen die Tränen an, die immer noch in ihm hochsteigen wollten und murmelte leise: „Ich habe ein ziemliches Schlafdefizit und es gibt ein paar familiäre Probleme. Mehr nicht."

Ron musterte sein bleiches Gegenüber: „Ich glaube, du wärst am Ende, wenn Harry dich fallen lassen würde und..."

Er stutzte plötzlich und überlegte, was er da jetzt eigentlich gesagt hatte. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er hatte recht. Ron sah wieder auf den Brief auf dem Schreibtisch, schlechtes Gewissen keimte in ihm auf. Er hatte tatsächlich Draco mit seinen Worten hart getroffen, denn dieser schien Harry ebenso zu brauchen und zu lieben wie der ihn. Als ihn endlich die Erkenntnis traf murmelte er leise vor sich hin: „Scheiße. Hey, es tut mir leid!"

Draco konnte sich nun nur noch mühsam beherrschen. Er konnte Ron gar nicht in die Augen sehen, da dieser dann das feuchte Schimmern seiner Tränen wahrgenommen hätte. Draco nickte:  „Dann sind wir jetzt quitt."

Jetzt plagte Ron das schlechte Gewissen so richtig, da ihm langsam dämmerte,  wie egoistisch er sich verhalten hatte. Seine Eifersucht war ihm mal wieder zum Verhängnis geworden wie so oft. Hermine hatte ihn gewarnt, aber er war beleidigt gewesen und hatte ihr nicht zugehört. Jetzt war es zu spät und er konnte es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Da würde er sich auch bei Harry noch mal entschuldigen müssen. Draco schien es wirklich ernst mit Harry zu meinen und er würde das wohl akzeptieren müssen, auch wenn es schwer fiel, die beiden jetzt als Paar zu sehen. Draco versuchte das Gespräch wieder auf Harry zu lenken: „Hauptsache du verträgst dich wieder mit Harry."

Doch Ron merkte jetzt ganz deutlich, dass mit dem Slytherin etwas nicht stimmte: Ron sagte nachdenklich: „Hm... Harry ist, glaub ich, nicht das Problem."

Draco ging gar nicht auf diese Feststellung ein und murmelte: „Ich werde froh sein, wenn Harry wieder alle seine Freunde zurück hat. Er braucht euch."

In seiner Stimme war ein besorgter Tonfall auszumachen und Ron fragte: „Du sorgst dich um ihn, was?" Dann setzte er mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck nach: „Dann haben wir was gemeinsam."

Draco nickte und sprach leise, wieder mit diesem heiseren Unterton, als würde ihm seine Stimme nicht mehr ganz gehorchen: „Ja, denn ich will, dass er glücklich ist."

Ron lächelte leicht und erwiderte: „Ich auch."

Draco lächelte zurück, obwohl er immer noch Tränen in den Augen hatte und stellte simpel fest: „Dann kann ja nichts mehr schief gehen."

Ron, der langsam die ganze Tragweite zu begreifen begann und merkte, dass der andere sich nicht gut fühlte, fragte urplötzlich: „Willst du alleine sein?"

Draco schüttelte matt den Kopf und erklärte: „Harry wird gleich kommen, dann kannst du direkt auch mit ihm reden."

Er straffte sich, weil es ihm sehr wichtig war, dass Harry sich wieder mit seinem besten Freund vertragen konnte. Er wollte da kein Hindernis darstellen und würde sich halt etwas zurücknehmen. Ron fixierte Draco aufmerksam und diesmal entging ihm nicht, dass dieser immer noch ganz gerötete Augen hatte, die im Kerzenschein verdächtig glitzerten, als würde er nur mühsam seine Tränen zurückhalten. Draco zwang sich ruhig zurückzublicken, sah Ron aber nicht direkt an. Der Slytherin war sich bewusst, dass seine Augen immer noch rot waren vom Weinen. Sie glänzten, da ihm neue Tränen hinter den halbgeschlossenen Lidern brannten. Deshalb hielt er den Blick halb gesenkt. Ron fragte sich, wieso ihm das nicht schon lange aufgefallen war, dass Draco als er reinkam gar nicht geschlafen hatte, sondern es ihm ernsthaft schlecht ging.

In dem Moment kam Harry zur Tür herein und blickte überrascht auf, als er Ron am Kamin stehen sah. Dann blickte er zu Draco und nahm sofort wahr, dass dieser mit den Tränen kämpfte. Er funkelte Ron wütend an und fragte schroff: „Was ist denn hier los?"

Ron lächelte schief und erklärte verlegen: „Ich wollte eigentlich dich besuchen, um mit dir zu reden. Dann hab ich hier gewartet und mit Draco geredet. Wir reden ein anderes Mal, ja? Geh jetzt zu ihm und kümmer dich um ihn. Er braucht dich."

Ron ging an Harry vorbei und klopfte ihm im Vorbeigehen freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Harry war ziemlich perplex ,diese ganze Situation verwirrte ihn zutiefst. Was war hier nur geschehen? Er vermutete, die beiden hatten gestritten, doch passte Rons Reaktion nicht dazu und auch Draco schien nicht sauer auf Ron zu sein. Draco sah besorgniserregend blass aus, er hatte gerötete, verquollene Augen, die feucht schimmerten. Der Slytherin schirmte noch alle seine Gefühle ab, um, wie Harry sicher war, ihm das Gespräch mit Ron zu ermöglichen. Er war ergriffen über das, was sein Freund hier gerade für ihn tat und umarmte ihn mental. Ron  drehte sich an der Tür noch mal um, nickte Draco zu und lächelte ermutigend in Harrys Richtung. Dann verließ er das Zimmer. Dracos Fassade begann bereits zu bröckeln. Harry ging sofort zu ihm, nahm ihn in den Arm und gab ihm den Raum, den er nun für seine Trauer brauchte.


	12. Reflektionen im Spiegel

12 Reflektionen im Spiegel

In den nächsten Tagen schien es, als hätten Draco und Harry ihre Rollen getauscht. Jetzt war es Harry, der sich beschützend vor seinen Freund stellte, sobald dieser eine Abschirmung brauchte. Der Gryffindor verbrachte die meiste Zeit in Slytherin. Beide Jungen brauchten Nähe und Geborgenheit, die nur sie einander geben konnten. Einfache, kleine Gesten wie ein um die Schultern gelegter Arm oder ein beruhigendes Streicheln. Blickkontakt oder auch nur die Stimme des anderen zu hören, reichten aus, um einen tröstenden Effekt zu haben.

Harrys Selbstbewusstsein wuchs an seiner neuen, aktiveren Rolle. Draco musste, auch wenn es ihm besonders schwer fiel, lernen, sich fallen zu lassen. Was ihm bisher in seinem Leben gefehlt hatte, war ein fester Halt gewesen. Durch seinen Freund wurde ihm nun klar, dass er bisher niemandem so unbegrenzt vertraut hatte. Es war ihm nie möglich gewesen, sich ganz irgendwem anzuvertrauen und somit demjenigen auszuliefern. Bei Harry fühlte er sich nicht abhängig oder machtlos, weil es ein gegenseitiges Geben und Nehmen war, basierend auf ihren Gefühlen füreinander.

Draco war sich bewusst, dass er ohne Harry mit dieser Situation wahrscheinlich überfordert gewesen wäre, da er es so schon kaum aushielt. Ständig sah er Traumbilder vor seinem inneren Auge. Dann wieder fühlte er intensive Stimmungen, ohne auch nur zu wissen, woher das kam. Es machte ihn fertig, wie wenig greifbar das alles war, obwohl es einen so realen Einfluss auf sein Leben zu haben schien. 

Ihre mentale Verbindung erwies sich als äußerst nützlich. Draco fiel es oft schwer, in Worte zu fassen was ihn beschäftigte, aber das war auch gar nicht notwendig, weil Harry seine Gefühlsschwingungen wahrnehmen konnte. Auch Harry kannte diese nagenden düsteren Stimmungslagen sehr genau. Dem Gryffindor war bewusst, wie sehr es an einem zerren kann, sich so niedergedrückt zu fühlen, ohne den genauen Grund greifen zu können. Es bedeute sehr viel für beide, nicht allein mit ihren Schwierigkeiten, sondern füreinander da zu sein.

An diesem Wochenende war Draco ganz besonders teilnahmslos. Langsam rückte die Mittagszeit heran, aber er lag immer noch im Bett, obwohl er schon ein paar Mal verschlafen blinzelnd aufgesehen hatte. Harry nahm den Impuls wahr, sich von dieser lähmenden Müdigkeit einfach überrollen zu lassen, der deutlich von Draco ausging. Dieses Gefühl war ein alter Bekannter. Gerade in Zeiten besonders heftiger depressiver Tendenzen war es manchmal unumgänglich, den Schlaf als Zufluchtstätte zu empfinden. Solange es nur dieses leichte Dösen, welches eher ein Zwischenzustand, als wirklich erholsame Tiefschlafphasen war. Man lag sich dessen halb bewusst, einfach nur da, unfähig sich zu rühren, weil dieses tonnenschwere Gewicht auf einem lastete und man war frei von beunruhigenden Gedanken oder düsterem Grübeln. Würde man sich bewegen, käme auch das Bewusstsein wieder zurück. Schlief man tiefer, begannen die Träume.

Draco hatte seit diesen neuesten Entwicklungen Alpträume. Im Gegensatz zu Harry schien er sich jedoch nicht immer an alles zu erinnern, wenn er aufgewacht war. Was blieb, war meist nicht mehr als eine Ahnung. Das Gefühl, im Dunkeln zu liegen und von etwas Mächtigem erdrückt zu werden, beschlich ihn.

Einmal erinnerte er sich vage daran, von einem riesigen, schneeweißen Yeti zu Boden gepresst worden zu sein. Das merkwürdigste an diesem Yeti waren die kalt und grausam blickenden Augen. Sie passten irgendwie nicht zu dem allgemein bekannten Gesamtbild des eher gutmütigen Schneemenschen. Während Draco von seinem Gewicht fast erstickt wurde, fixierten ihn diese erstaunlich blau wirkenden Augen eisig. Dann blitzte kurz ein Funken von rasender Gier darin auf. Draco erwachte von seinem eigenen Aufschrei. In dieser fast körperlichen Beklemmung des Traumes hatte er verzweifelt versucht, um Hilfe zu schreien, aber es war kein Ton über seine Lippen gekommen. Offensichtlich hatte er diesen lautlosen Schrei in seiner nahezu realen Panik tatsächlich ausgestoßen. In Wirklichkeit war der Hilferuf natürlich nicht tonlos geblieben, sondern erschreckend laut. So hatte er sich selbst geweckt. 

Harry, der auf dem Sofa an einem Aufsatz über Animagi gearbeitet hatte, war sofort an Dracos Seite. Der Gryffindor nahm seinen von kaltem Schweiß bedeckten Freund sanft in die Arme. „Scht... ist okay, Draco. Du hast geträumt. Ich bin bei dir."

Draco ließ sich in die Umarmung sinken und hielt sich an Harry fest. Seine Atemfrequenz war immer noch deutlich erhöht und er hatte Mühe, nicht zu hyperventilieren, weil er plötzlich wieder Luft bekam.

Harry strich im beruhigend über den Rücken. Erst als er eine Weile gewartet hatte, wurde der Slytherin allmählich wieder ruhiger. Auf mentaler Ebene hatte Harry seinem Freund das Bild von ihnen beiden, engumschlungen einen Sonnenuntergang bewundernd, zugesandt. So hatte er ihm geholfen, möglichst schnell die Bilder des Alptraumes vor seinem geistigen Auge in etwas Angenehmes zu verwandeln. Draco hatte sich nicht abgeschirmt, damit er Harry seinen Traum nicht erst erklären musste. „Wie spät ist es?", fragte Draco, der jegliches Zeitgefühl im Moment verloren hatte.

Harry warf einen Blick auf den mechanischen Wecker, den er sich vom Nachttisch auf den Kaminsims gestellt hatte, um eine ungefähre Zeitvorstellung während der Recherchen für den Aufsatz zu haben. „Es ist gleich halb eins."

Wenn er das Mittagessen nicht auch noch ausfallen lassen wollte, wurde es Zeit, sich doch mal aus dem Bett zu schälen. Draco konnte sich nicht wirklich aufraffen, jetzt aufzustehen und duschen zu gehen. Also verstärkte er unbewusst die Umarmung und ließ sich von Harry festhalten. Er ließ sich nicht nur symbolisch von seinem Freund auffangen, denn er lehnte so an Harry, dass er fallen würde, wenn der ihn jetzt loslassen und aufstehen würde. Harry drückte seinen Freund sanft an sich, während er mit geschlossenen Augen voll auf Draco konzentriert diesen Augenblick der Nähe genoss.

Jemand klopfte vorsichtig, wie um nicht unnötig zu stören, an der Tür. „Ja, bitte?"

Draco sah abwartend Richtung Tür. Von draußen erklang fragend Blaises Stimme: „Kann ich reinkommen?"

Draco versuchte, fröhlich zu klingen was nicht ganz gelang in Anbetracht seiner niedergedrückten Verfassung, die schon seit Tagen eher schlimmer statt besser wurde: „Klar. Komm rein, Blaise. Ich sperr auf."

Er entriegelte magisch die Tür und ihr Mitschüler trat ein. „Hey, Jungs. Wie schaut´s aus? Habt ihr vielleicht Lust, nachher mit Justin und mir zur geheimen magischen Bucht zu gehen? Heute sieht es endlich mal nicht so trüb aus wettermäßig. Ich bin das ätzende Schweinewetter langsam Leid. Immer nur Regen und Nebel geht einem richtig aufs Gemüt. Ich will endlich raus und was unternehmen."

Draco und Harry nickten sofort einstimmig und sagten fast gleichzeitig: „Etwas Bewegung an der frischen Luft ist sicher nicht verkehrt."

Blaise grinste über die fast schon weasleyzwillingsähnliche, gleichzeitige Antwort wie aus einem Mund: „Ihr zwei seid euch echt einig wie man sieht und ähnlicher als man glauben würde."

Die beiden grinsten zurück. Dann machte sich Draco, nachdem er sich endlich hochgerafft hatte, auf den Weg zu den Duschen, um sich frisch zu machen vor dem Mittagessen. Während er unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl der Dusche stand, hatte er das plötzliche Bedürfnis, sich gründlichst zu waschen, als sei er vollkommen dreckig.

Immer wieder seifte er sich ein und benutzte eine relativ grobe Bürste, die er für die Reinigung seiner Fingernägel angeschafft hatte, um die Haut zu schrubben. An einigen Stellen hatte er sich bereits leichte Abschürfungen zugezogen. Vor allem an den Oberschenkeln und deren Innenseiten war die Haut ganz rot und kleine Bluttropfen perlten dort entlang.

Draco riss sich zusammen. Er spülte sich noch ein letztes Mal unter dem Wasserstrahl ab, was teilweise ein brennendes Gefühl hinterließ, wegen dem extrem heißen Wasser und den überreizten Hautpartien. Trotzdem wollte sich einfach nicht das übliche frische und saubere Gefühl nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche einstellen. Der jüngste Spross des Malfoyclans konnte weder zuordnen, woher das schmutzige Gefühl gekommen war noch greifen, warum es ihn so beschämte und wie ein tonnenschweres Gewicht auf ihm lastete.

Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihm nicht. Ob er dabei war, den Verstand zu verlieren? Seine eigenen Wahrnehmungen hielten ihn zum Narren, obwohl er immer den Eindruck von sich selbst gehabt hatte, ein sehr guter Beobachter zu sein, alles in seiner Umgebung deutlich zu spüren, schnell einzuordnen und eher rational zu denken. Doch jetzt war mit Logik gar nichts zu machen, denn nach Erklärungen für diese Emotionen suchte man vergeblich. Es änderte aber nichts daran, dass es ihn belastete. Lag es daran, dass er früher alle seine Gefühle negiert hatte? Rächte sich jetzt alles was er weggeschoben hatte, um sich nicht damit beschäftigen zu müssen?

Draco putzte sich die Zähne bevor er sich endgültig anzog, um dann zurück zu seinem Zimmer und mit Harry zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle zu gehen. Als sie dort angelangt waren, kamen Ron und Hermine auf sie zu. Die Schulsprecherin begrüßte Harry und Draco freundlich lächelnd: „Hey, ihr beiden. Habt ihr heute Nachmittag schon etwas vor? Ron und ich wollen ein bisschen spazieren gehen. Euch täte die frische Luft auch mal ganz gut."

Sie bedachte beide mit aufmerksamen Blicken, wobei sie auch dem Slytherin ohne Umschweife direkt in die Augen sah. Harry lächelte die beiden an: „Wir wollten mit Blaise und Justin nach dem Essen zur geheimen, magischen Bucht. Kommt doch mit."

Die beiden sahen sich kurz an und nickten dann zustimmend. Ron klang richtig begeistert: „Das Wetter ist genau richtig, um sich dort etwas am Strand gemütlich zu machen. Wir könnten sogar mit den Füßen ins Wasser und vielleicht etwas zum Picknicken mitnehmen."

Hermine unterbrach ihn grinsend: „Ron! Wir haben doch jetzt Mittagessen. Wie kannst du da schon wieder essen wollen? Man könnte fast meinen, du denkst an nichts anderes."

Ron näherte sich unauffällig ihrem Ohr und biss sie zärtlich ins Ohrläppchen: „Ich könnte auch an dir ein wenig knabbern stattdessen.", gab er schlagfertig zurück.

Beide lachten und Hermine hatte nun einen Hauch rosa auf ihren Wangen. Harry zog Draco einfach mit an den Gryffindortisch und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden, die er in den letzten Tagen sehr vernachlässigt hatte. Das Gespräch mit Ron stand immer noch aus, was Harry mittlerweile ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen bereitete.

Draco stocherte, wie die letzte Zeit eigentlich ständig, eher lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Um Harry nicht auch noch damit Sorgen zu bereiten, dass er nichts aß, pickte er sich etwas von seinem Lieblingsgemüse heraus. Das Essen schmeckte ihm nicht wirklich, aber er kaute und schluckte mehr mechanisch, als dabei Genuss zu empfinden. Dann spülte Draco mit etwas Kürbissaft nach, was ihm dann prompt Sodbrennen bescherte, kaum, dass der Boden des Glases wieder den Tisch berührte. Während er auf die anderen wartete, plagte ihn saures Aufstoßen und er wurde den komischen Geschmack in seinem Mund nicht mehr los, der irgendwie schal und unangenehm war. Jetzt noch irgendetwas zu essen oder trinken hatte keinen Zweck, da es sonst nur schlimmer werden würde.

Harry unterhielt sich ein wenig mit Ron. Der rothaarige Gryffindor schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen mit seiner Entschuldigung. Er versuchte sogar, Draco mit in die Unterhaltung einzubeziehen, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er dazugehörte. Der Slytherin war aber nicht recht bei der Sache. So hielt er sich lieber aus der leichten Konversation heraus, nachdem er ein oder zwei schlagfertige Kommentare beigesteuert hatte, die die anderen zum Lachen brachten.

Froh, endlich aufstehen zu können, sprang Draco dann auch hoch, als endlich alle mit dem Mittagessen fertig waren und griff nach Harrys Hand. Der schloss sofort seine Finger um die Hand seines Freundes und drückte sie leicht. Ron und Hermine kamen direkt mit zum Eingangsportal, wo die vier auf Blaise und Justin warteten. Die sechs Schüler machten sich zusammen auf den Weg zur geheimen, magischen Bucht. Unterwegs unterhielten sie sich angeregt. Blaise und Justin hatten beide ein ziemliches Talent, aus ihren Erlebnissen witzige Geschichten zu machen, wobei sie sich nur gegenseitig die Bälle zuwerfen mussten, um sich beim Erzählen abzuwechseln.

Als die Hogwartsstudenten an der malerischen, einsamen Bucht ankamen, war die Stimmung gelöst. Sie ließen sich erst mal auf den mitgebrachten Decken nieder und genossen den schönen Blick über den See. Das ständig warme Wasser in diesem Teil des Sees dampfte ein wenig an der noch kühlen Luft des allmählich beginnenden Frühlings. Die kleinen Nebelschwaden ließen die Konturen der weiter entfernten Landschaft irgendwie weicher erscheinen, als würde man sich in einer Art Traumland befinden.

Eigentlich konnte man durch die angenehme Temperatur des Seewassers an dieser speziellen Stelle das ganze Jahr hindurch schwimmen, aber wenn es draußen zu kalt war, holte man sich schnell eine Erkältung beim Verlassen des Wassers. Blaise und Justin waren die ersten, die Schuhe und Strümpfe auszogen. Sie krempelten ihre Hosen hoch, bevor sie über den kühlen Sand zum Seeufer liefen und mit den Füßen durch das seichte Wasser wateten. Die anderen sahen ihnen einen Moment zu und folgten dann ihrem Beispiel.

Schon bald standen sie alle bis zu den Waden im See. Justin hatte angefangen kleine flache Steinchen vom Boden aufzulesen und ließ  sie über das Wasser hüpfen. Hermine wollte es ihm nachtun, aber ihr gelang es irgendwie nicht und sie versenkte die Steinchen lediglich. Einige kamen sogar zurückgeflogen, als sich einer der Meermenschen an ihrem Spiel beteiligte. Sehr zum Leidwesen von Hermine schaffte es die magische Wasserkreatur besser als sie und die Kiesel hüpften direkt beim ersten Versuch. Justin zeigte dem Mädchen geduldig wie er das Springen zustande brachte bis es ihr gelang und sie den Huffelepuff stürmisch zum Dank umarmte: „Justin, das ist klasse. Ich wollte es schon immer mal lernen, Steinchen übers Wasser hüpfen zu lassen, aber mir fehlte ein geduldiger Lehrmeister."

Justins Wangen färbten sich verlegen leicht rot: „Hermine, übertreib es nicht mit deinen Lobeshymnen."

Beide grinsten und waren abgelenkt, so dass sie nicht merkten, wie Blaise schmunzelnd nach etwas suchte zwischen dem hohen Schilf rechts von ihnen. Der Slytherin hatte manchmal den Schalk im Nacken und dieses spitzbübische Lächeln kündigte einen seiner vielfältigen Scherze an.

Draco beobachtete relativ entspannt das Treiben um sich herum, allerdings ohne sich aktiv zu beteiligen. Harry hatte ihm von hinten die Arme um die Taille geschlungen und das Kinn auf die Schulter gelegt. Der Gryffindor flüsterte leise in Dracos Ohr: „Schön dich mal so entspannt zu erleben. Siehst du, niemand verlangt von dir etwas und es reicht schon, dass du einfach dabei bist."

Die beiden genossen es, einander so nah zu sein, weil es Geborgenheit ausstrahlte. Blaise hatte in der Zwischenzeit gefunden was er suchte. Er hielt behutsam einen jungen Brüllfrosch auf seinem Handteller. „Was hat er vor?", fragte Harry gespannt.

Draco musste unwillkürlich grinsen: „Ich kanns mir in etwa denken. Du kennst den Lockruf der Brüllfrösche und wie sie sich aufpusten, wenn sie rufen?"

Harry schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und der Slytherin lehnte sich noch mehr an ihn, während er zurückgab: „Dann siehs dir an. Ist besser als jede Erklärung."

Blaise verpasste dem Frosch einen leichten Schwellzauber, der nach ein paar Minuten von selbst wieder verschwunden sein würde. Dann ließ er das Jungtier losspringen und verpasste ihm einen Drall in Richtung Hermine und Justin. Durch den Zauber blähte sich der Frosch leicht auf und hüpfte nun auf dem Wasser herum. Gleichzeitig wurde er von seinen Instinkten dazu gebracht seinen Lockruf auszustoßen, weil sein Leib ganz aufgebläht war.

Dieses Geräusch hörte sich an wie Rülpsen und wurde von Mal zu Mal lauter. Andere Exemplare im Schilf stimmten mit ein. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sich ein sozusagen ein rülpsender Chor um die Schüler gebildet. Der wasserlaufende oder besser hopsende Brüllfrosch umkreiste genau Hermine und Justin, was die anderen Frösche ebenfalls anlockte. Justin war sofort klar, wem er dieses Naturkonzert zu verdanken hatte.

Lachend fing er den Brüllfrosch und warf ihn vorsichtig wie vorher die Steine übers Wasser. Er hatte so viel Schwung, dass er immer wieder Kreise im Wasser ziehend bis zur Mitte des Sees gelang. Die anderen Exemplare folgten lautstark lockend ihrem Artgenossen. Die sechs Schüler lachten über die Rülpsprozession. Draco kamen vor Lachen die Tränen. Plötzlich wusste er nicht mehr, ob es Lachtränen waren oder ob er weinte. Trotz des plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwunges konnte er nicht aufhören zu Lachen und nur Harry nahm das Schluchzen wahr, das sich zwischen das unkontrollierte Kichern mischte.

Harry legte seinem Freund sanft die Hände auf die Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich herum. An Dracos Blick erkannte er deutlich, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Der Slytherin hielt seine Gefühle mal wieder abgeschirmt, wohl um Harry nicht die Stimmung zu vermiesen. Harry schloss Draco in seine Arme, damit der sein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht verbergen und sich erst mal wieder fangen konnte.

 Niemand sonst hatte gemerkt wie seine Laune gekippt war.

Harry brauchte dazu allerdings keine telepathische Verbindung, um zu erspüren wie es dem anderen Jungen gerade ging. Auch er kannte diese plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankungen. Er war sich mittlerweile bewusst, dass so unterdrückte Gefühle an die Oberfläche drängten. Lachen und weinen liegen manchmal dichter beieinander als man meinen möchte. Wie oft hatte er aus Reflex gelächelt, bloß um nicht zu weinen?

Genauso konnten Tränen, einmal ausgelöst, einen wahren Sturzbach nach sich ziehen, weil sich alles aufgestaut hatte und nur auf eine Gelegenheit wartete, loszubrechen. Gerade einem Mensch wie Draco, der so kontrolliert war und ihm in der Beziehung so ähnlich, würde es sicher in solchen Situationen genauso gehen. Ein kurzer Augenblick, in dem die Kontrolle durchbrochen wird, kann schon einen Gefühlsausbruch von diesem Kaliber auslösen.

Draco hatte ebenfalls seine Arme um Harry gelegt und nur das leichte für andere nicht sichtbare Beben seiner Schultern verriet, dass er weinte. Harry fragte nicht nach einem Grund. Er wusste, es gab keine greifbare Ursache für Dracos Tränen. Er weinte, weil er traurig war. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger gab es dazu zu sagen. Draco konnte sich durch Harrys tröstende Umarmung langsam wieder beruhigen. Es war für ihn leichter zu wissen, dass außer seinem Freund niemand merkte was los war. Sie hätten bestimmt gefragt warum er weinte und er hätte keine Antwort darauf gehabt. Nach ein paar Minuten waren endlich seine Tränen versiegt und Draco konnte wieder aufblicken. Auf Harrys stumme Frage,ob er wieder soweit in Ordnung sei, nickte der Slytherin leicht. Er schaffte es sogar, ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern, um damit zu signalisieren, dass alles okay war.

Hand in Hand wateten Harry und Draco wieder näher zu den anderen. Draco versuchte sich sogar an den Gesprächen zu beteiligen, um nicht so im Abseits zu bleiben. Harry war schon bald in ein Gespräch mit Ron vertieft. Die beiden gingen schon mal Richtung Decken, um sich hinzusetzen.

Draco hielt sich bewusst im Hintergrund, damit Harry und Ron ungestört allein reden konnten. Harry hielt weiterhin telepathischen Kontakt mit Draco, um ihn spüren zu lassen, dass er Rückhalt bei seinem Freund hatte, wenn etwas sein sollte. Blaise und Justin waren gerade in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss vertieft und hatten scheinbar alles um sich herum vergessen. Hermine trat zu Draco und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch über Zaubertränke. Die beiden fachsimpelten und gingen so sehr ins Detail, dass ihnen nun kaum noch einer hätte folgen können. Nebenher fragte der Slytherin das Mädchen: „Sag mal, könntest du mir vielleicht mal deine Aufzeichnungen von Geschichte der Zauberei ausleihen?"

Die Vertrauensschülerin sah ihn streng an, während sie ziemlich ähnlich wie die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors klang, als sie antwortete. „Draco, du darfst im Unterricht nicht einfach einschlafen. Professor Binns ist langweilig, aber er gibt Fakten wider und wenn man aufmerksam Notizen macht, dann weiß man alles was wichtig ist."

Draco wusste, dass sie recht hatte, aber er war ja gar nicht eingeschlafen. Nur würde er das nicht freiwillig vor ihr zugegeben. Er hatte an dem Tag nur so getan damit niemand bemerkte, dass  es ihm nicht gut geht. Um die Sache auf den Punkt zu bringen: Es ging ihm so mies, dass er geweint hatte. Es verletzte seinen Stolz, die Kontrolle so zu verlieren und so etwas schien ihm in der letzten Zeit immer häufiger zu passieren. Der Slytherin wechselte schnell das Thema, um nicht näher darauf eingehen zu müssen. „Hermine, zeigst du mir, wie das mit den hüpfenden Steinen geht?"

Sie war sofort eifrig bei der Sache. Zunächst erklärte sie Draco theoretisch wie es funktionierte und worauf er achten musste. Dann sammelte sie ein paar flache Kiesel vom Boden. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis der Slytherin den Dreh raus hatte. Die Gryffindor war ganz in ihrem Element, weil sie ihr Wissen mit jemandem teilen konnte. Die beiden hatten bald alle Kiesel aufgebraucht, die Hermine gesammelt hatte. Eifrig machten sie sich auf die Suche nach neuen geeigneten Objekten. Draco war jetzt am Schilf angelangt und durchforstete den dicht bewachsenen Uferbereich. Dabei stieß er auf einen glänzenden Gegenstand, der die Sonnenstrahlen reflektierte und durch dieses Glitzern seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. Es war ein kleiner Handspiegel. Er war nur etwa handtellergroß und der silbern verzierte Rand sah noch vollkommen unbeschädigt aus. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, steckte Draco den Spiegel ein.

Nachdem sich kurze Zeit später alle wieder auf den Decken eingefunden hatten, blieben sie noch ein wenig dort sitzen. Die Gespräche waren locker und ganz der entspannten Stimmung angepasst. Draco hatte sich an Harry gelehnt, der im Schneidersitz hinter ihm saß und ihm die Arme um den Brustkorb geschlungen hatte.

Unterdessen fummelte der Slytherin nervös an dem Spiegel in seiner Tasche. Er wusste auch nicht warum, aber irgendwie fand er nicht so recht Ruhe und fühlte sich kribbelig. Harry spürte die Rastlosigkeit seines Freundes und nahm Dracos freie Hand in seine. Mit seinem Daumen streichelte er beruhigend über den  Handrücken. Das Wetter schlug um, der Himmel begann sich zu verdunkeln. Die sechs Schüler packten die Decken wieder ein, zogen sich schnellstens Strümpfe und Schuhe an und machten sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Sie mussten sich beeilen, um nicht vom aufziehenden Gewitter überrascht zu werden. Mit einem Mal wehte auch ein kräftiger Wind, dessen Böen kältere Luft mitbrachten.

Als sie das Eingangsportal erreichten, fing es heftig an zu regnen. So gerade eben noch erreichten die sechs Ausflügler das Schloss halbwegs trocken, bevor das Unwetter losbrach.

Froh, jetzt im Trockenen zu sein, trennten sich erst mal ihre Wege und sie verabschiedeten sich gutgelaunt, weil es alles in allem ein sehr schöner Nachmittag gewesen war. Draco und Harry gingen zu den Slytheringemeinschaftsräumen. Es herrschte ein reges Treiben dort und wie üblich dauerte es nicht lange und Pansy löcherte Draco mit Fragen über einen Zaubertrankaufsatz, die dieser geduldig beantwortete. Heute fiel es dem Slytherin allerdings besonders schwer, ruhig zu erklären und dem Mädchen auch wiederholende Fragen zu beantworten. Am liebsten hätte er ihr die Aufzeichnungen um die Ohren gehauen und ihr gesagt, sie solle gefälligst selber nachlesen und sich nicht alles vorsagen lassen, denn im Prinzip ließ sie sich von ihm diktieren was sie schreiben sollte. Als es Draco schließlich doch zu dumm wurde, stand er auf und zog Harry mit sich. „Pansy, den Rest wirst du wohl auch alleine auf die Reihe bekommen. Du musst es eigentlich nur aus dem Buch abschreiben. Dort ist der letzte Schritt bis ins kleinste Detail beschrieben."

Sie nickte und lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen, Drake? Danke für die Hilfe."

Noch im Weggehen murmelte Draco, so dass es nur Harry hören konnte: „Du würdest dann aus den Büchern und Aufzeichnungen abschreiben und müsstest halt selbst nachdenken in welche Reihenfolge das gehört."

Die beiden Jungen zogen sich in Dracos Zimmer zurück, wo sie ebenfalls an ihren noch ausstehenden Hausaufgaben arbeiteten bis es Zeit fürs Abendbrot wurde. Den Spiegel in seiner Umhangtasche hatte Draco schon fast vergessen und erst als er nach dem Essen auf sein Zimmer zurückkehrte, fiel er ihm wieder ein.

Harry hatte jetzt Quidditchtraining. Deshalb war der Slytherin allein auf sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt, um dort auf seinen Freund zu warten. Er nahm den Spiegel aus der Tasche, während er sich auf dem Teppich am Kamin niederließ und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Beim genauen Hinsehen konnte man erkennen, dass die silbern verzierte Umrandung eingravierte Runen enthielt.

Mit ein wenig Mühe konnte Draco sie zum Teil entziffern. Es ergab einen Spruch: „Die Reflektionen im Spiegel bringen Licht ins Dunkle."

Darunter konnte er sich nichts vorstellen. Es musste sich bei seinem Fundstück um einen magischen Gegenstand handeln. Welche Art von Magie ihn beseelte, war ihm allerdings noch nicht klar. Vorsichtig untersuchte er das wertvoll aussehende Stück weiter. Das Spiegelglas war ganz schmutzig, weil es immerhin vorher im See gelegen hatte an einer ziemlich schlammigen Stelle im Schilf.

Draco begann den Spiegel zu reinigen und als er fertig war, blitzte er im Kerzenlicht. Der Slytherin sah in den Spiegel, der den Lichtschein blitzend reflektierte. Zuerst sah er nur sich selbst. Sein Spiegelbild blickte ihm mit düsterem Blick entgegen. Dann sah er die Tränen in seinen Augen schimmern. Die Atmosphäre wurde seltsam surreal, da er nicht mehr wusste, ob er nun echte Tränen in seinen eigenen Augen sah, die ihm das Spiegelbild zeigte oder ob das Spiegelbild seinen ganzen Gemütszustand erfasste und wiedergab.

Er starrte weiter auf die Reflektionen und dann begann sich sein Gesicht im Spiegel zu verändern. Die Frisur wurde anders und sein Gesicht jünger. Es ging rasend schnell. Die Lichtreflexe im Spiegel flirrten im Kreis. Fast wurde ihm schwindelig davon und es war wie ein Kreisel oder magischer Sog.

Draco konnte sich dem nicht mehr entziehen, weil es gleichzeitig eine sehr starke Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausübte, aber ihn trotzdem abschreckte. Ihm war eiskalt. Seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf, während sich die Gänsehaut von dort weiter über seinen Rücken zog. Wie die Berührung von eisigen Fingern schlich sich ein ferner Gedanke in sein Bewusstsein. Oder war es eine reale Empfindung, die so seine Gänsehaut auslöste? Der Slytherin wusste nicht mehr, was real war und was nicht. Dieses Gefühl, welches ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschlich, wenn er aus seinen Träumen erwachte, war wieder da. Nur diesmal mit tausendfach verstärkter Wirkung. Realität und Traumwelt verschmolzen für ihn zu einem ganz greifbaren und bald schon körperlich spürbaren Alptraum. Was, wenn es kein sogenannter Nachtmahr war, sondern existent?

Draco spürte wieder die in ihm existierende Gefühle, die er zuerst nicht zuordnen konnte. Schmerz, Angst, Scham, Selbstvorwürfe. Das Gefühl, alles falsch zu machen und Schuld zu sein, vollkommen wertlos und schmutzig zu sein, quälten ihn. Doch plötzlich sah er etwas vor sich, dass diesen Gefühlen Wirklichkeit verlieh.

Im Spiegel sah er sein etwa fünfjähriges Ich vor dem Kamin sitzen. Er summte die Melodie des Verses, der ihn, seit seine Mutter das Feuerspiel erwähnt hatte, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Auf seinem Handteller balancierte er ein glühendes Kohlestück. Er konnte die Hitze förmlich spüren. Es brannte höllisch.

„Du entkommst der Flammenfee niemals, auch wenn du schnell rennst.

 Bist du nicht artig, nützt der Zauber nichts und heiße Kohlen tun dir weh."

Das einzige was er in diesem Moment empfand, war der Schmerz der Verbrennungen. Es war echt und er erinnerte sich wieder.

Er hatte sogar kleine Narben davon zurückbehalten. Draco fühlte, wie der kleine Junge, er selbst, in diesem Augenblick litt. Doch nicht mehr die verletzte Hand löste die größten Schmerzen in ihm aus. Nein, dieses Wehtun des Handtellers vermochte ihm sogar, Trost zu spenden irgendwie. Seiner inneren Pein wurde so nur Ausdruck verliehen. Das, was ihn so quälte, konnte niemand sehen. Durch die Verletzung holte er es nur nach außen. Sein Leid wurde sichtbar dadurch. Es war sogar ein lebendiges Gefühl in ihm. Sein Körper wurde geweckt durch den Schmerz. Er konnte fühlen, also war er noch nicht ganz abgestorben.

Dazu mischte sich ein vages Wahrnehmen von einem Bestrafungsimpuls. Er hatte es verdient, diese Pein zu durchleiden, weil er nicht artig gewesen war. Er war ein böser Junge gewesen. Böse Jungen hatten das Feuer verdient und sie wurden nicht durch den Flammengefrierzauber geschützt. „Schmerz heilt alle deine Wunden und das Feuer wäscht die Seele rein.", hallte es in seinem Kopf wider. Was hatte er nur getan, sich so schuldig zu fühlen?

Der Spiegel zeigte es ihm. Es war, als würde er in Bereiche seines Gedächtnisses abtauchen, die er schon lange so tief in sich verborgen hatte, dass er selbst keinen Zugang mehr zu seinen Erinnerungen gehabt hatte. Ein ziemlich behaarter, weißhaariger Mann trat hinter sein jüngeres Selbst. Er hatte stechende, blaue Augen. Diesen grausamen Blick hatte er schon mal gesehen. In seinem Alptraum. Der Yetie. Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Anblick. Der behaarte Mann war kein anderer als Cruellus Malfoy, sein Großvater. „Hast du deinen Opa auch lieb, kleiner Mann?", hörte er ihn sprechen.

Der Junge nickte. „Dann zeig mir, wie sehr du mich lieb hast."

Dracos kleines Selbst nickte widerwillig, als es schließlich aufstand. Dann wurde er Zeuge wie sich dieser „liebenswerte" Malfoypatriarch die Liebesbezeugung eines Kindes vorstellte. Ekel stieg in ihm auf, als er mit ansehen musste, was da vor seinen Augen geschah. Der alte Mann öffnete seine Hose und dann sollte das Kind ihn dort küssen, wo es eigentlich verboten war. Er wusste, dass es sich nicht gehörte. Trotzdem tat er wie ihm befohlen wurde. Der Mann stöhnte auf. „Du bringst mich dazu, es immer wieder zu tun. Du bist so gut darin, Kleiner. Zu gut, um dein Talent zu verschwenden."

Das war es. Er war Schuld daran, dass das passierte. Er hatte es nicht anders verdient, als bestraft zu werden. Sich selber zu bestrafen. In diesem Moment waren ihm die Gefühle vollkommen klar. Sie waren vorhanden, greifbar, man konnte sie zuordnen und es war erklärbar für ihn geworden. Er konnte es selbst sehen. Er konnte es schmecken. Sein ganzer Mund war ausgefüllt von diesem salzigen Geschmack. Er roch es. Dieser typische Geruch, der so schwer definierbar war und ihm jetzt noch mehr Übelkeit bereitete. Er konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Auf der Stelle übergab er sich. Dann hörte die Erinnerung oder was immer das gewesen war endlich auf. Draco hatte sich auf dem Spiegel erbrochen, was wohl die Verbindung gekappt hatte. Doch vorbei war es dadurch nicht wirklich. Es war immer noch in ihm: Fühlbar, existierend, lauernd und lähmend.

Der Slytherin konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein weiteres Mal ein Würgen in den Hals stieg. Wie paralysiert saß er da. Unfähig sich zu rühren. Nicht in der Lage, die Übelkeit zu unterdrücken, damit er den Teppich oder seine Jeans nicht noch mehr beschmutzte. Sein Magen entleerte sich bis nur noch flüssige Galle hochgewürgt wurde.

Als es endlich vorbei war, kamen die Tränen. Draco begann haltlos zu schluchzen. Ohne es zu merken, hatte er in den Kamin gegriffen und dort eine der noch glühenden Kohlen vom vorderen Rand entnommen. Wie zuvor noch sein jüngeres Ich im Spiegel, hielt er nun das heiße Kohlestück auf dem Handteller. Erst als er den Schmerz der Verbrennung richtig spürte, kam wieder dieses tröstende, lebendige Gefühl in ihm auf.

Er hatte sich vergewissert, dass er es noch immer empfinden konnte, auch wenn er sich so leer und ausgebrannt fühlte wie jetzt. Es war wieder wirklich, er konnte es greifen, es beschreiben, es fassen. Er war nicht verrückt. Sein Körpergefühl und der Schmerz waren wieder eins mit seinen Gedanken, seinem Innenleben. Erinnerungen tief in ihm drin waren ans Tageslicht gerückt. Sein Seele war nach außen gekehrt. Der Spiegel hatte wirklich Licht ins Dunkel gebracht.

Draco bekam kaum mit wie Harry ins Zimmer gestürmt kam. Der Gryffindor hatte durch ihre telepathische Verbindung genau gespürt, dass etwas mit seinem Freund passierte. Er hatte das Training der Gryffindorquidditchmannschaft einfach frühzeitig verlassen, um sofort zu ihm zu eilen. Da Draco sich nicht abschirmte, bekam er alles genauestens mit.

Sofort schlang er die Arme um den Vertrauensschüler. Er zog ihn zu sich heran und versuchte ihn, irgendwie zu beruhigen. Dann erst realisierte Harry, dass der andere gerade glühende Kohle auf seiner Hand balancierte und nahm sie  ihm aus der Hand, um sie ins Feuer zu werfen.

Es dauerte lange bis einer von ihnen sprach, weil sie in Gedanken kommuniziert hatten. Harry kümmerte sich im Augenblick weder um den Teppich noch darum, dass er sich ebenfalls schmutzig gemacht hatte. Ihm war es erst mal viel wichtiger, seinem Freund Nähe und Geborgenheit zu vermitteln. Er wollte ihm beistehen und für ihn da sein. Alles andere war unwichtig und konnte ebenso später erledigt werden. Wichtig war nur, dass Draco jetzt nicht allein war und dass er seine ganze Trauer und all die aufgestauten Gefühle herauslassen konnte. Es war notwendig, ihn spüren zu lassen, dass er aufgefangen wurde, wenn er sich fallen ließ. So saßen sie einfach nur da und hielten einander fest. Alles andere würde sich dann finden, wenn Zeit dafür war.

Auch Harry weinte. Dracos Schmerz nahm ihn genauso mit, als wäre es sein eigener. Er konnte alle Gefühle selbst spüren und wusste dadurch exakt, wie es in dem Slytherin gerade aussah. Harry fiel unwillkürlich ein Spruch ein, den er in der Muggelwelt einmal aufgeschnappt hatte: „Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden." Aber manche Verletzungen hinterließen Narben, wenn sie irgendwann auskuriert waren.

Und diese Narben würden den Betroffenen sein ganzes Leben lang begleiten. So etwas Gravierendes kann nicht einfach durch einen Zauber ungeschehen gemacht werden. Draco hatte überlebt und er war stark. Daran bestand kein Zweifel. Diese Schrammen würden einen bleibenden Eindruck auf Dracos Seele hinterlassen. Sie hatten es schon längst getan. Die Frage war nicht, ob er es jemals überwinden würde, sondern, ob er es schaffte, mit den Folgen umzugehen.


End file.
